Rise of the Rebellion
by ForceFiend
Summary: *UPDATED AS OF 3/10/14* Post-ROTS AU, Anakin has not fallen to the dark side and fled the newly christened GALACTIC EMPIRE with many of his friends and family. Teaming up with some unlikely allies, Anakin must help lead the new REBEL ALLIANCE to restore the Republic, all while defeating his inner demons to become the hero he was always destined to be...
1. Setting the Stage

ooc: This is fairly simplistic. A POD (Point of Divergence) takes place during the fic. The rest is straight forward. By the way, I don't own Star Wars. :D Please review

**Rise of the Rebellion**

**Chapter 1: Setting the Stage**

Anakin was standing in front of the Chancellor. Was he really admitting to him that he was a Sith Lord?

"You know the ways of the dark side?" Anakin asked carefully.

"Anakin, to truly understand all the mysteries of the force, one must learn all aspects of it, not just the tainted view of the Jedi. Only through me, can you learn the power to save Padme from a most certain death."

Anakin ignited his lightsaber, and pointed it at the Chancellor, "You're the Sith Lord we've been looking for."

"Well what are you waiting for. Aren't you going to kill me, and put an end to this conflict?" The Chancellor was now teasing him...

Anakin pondered this for a moment. He knew that he needed to save Padme, however this didn't seem right... His judgement was far too clouded. He disengaged his lightsaber, "I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council. They will know what to do with you."

"Of course. That is the right thing to do. But you are unsure of their intentions."

"All will be revealed shortly..." And with that, Anakin left the Chancellor's chambers and headed for the Jedi Temple in his speeder. He was deep in thought as he traversed the Coruscant traffic on his way to the Temple. His love for Padme told him that he needed the Chancellor, his honor for the Jedi Order told him that he was too dangerous to be left alive. His heart told him that the Chancellor might not be telling him all of the truth... Perhaps keeping something from him... Regardless he would talk to Master Windu and the others. Oh how he wished he could talk to Obi-Wan. Or Padme.

He reached the temple and scurried in to find Master Windu talking with Kit Fisto, "Ah, Anakin, we've just received word that Obi-Wan has just defeated General Grievous, we're on our way to the Chancellor's office to ensure that he gives back emergency powers to the Senate."

"He won't do it. I have just learned a horrible truth. I think the Chancellor is a Sith Lord."

The look on Master Windu's face was complete and utter shock. "A Sith Lord?" He asked incredulously, "Are you sure?"

Anakin, still unsure of where his loyalties should lay, "I'm sure. He knows the ways of the dark side of the force."

Master Windu shook his head and said: "Then our worst fears have become a reality."

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful, you will need my help if you hope to defeat him."

"No, I sense much confusion in you young Skywalker."

"But Master-"

"No. Wait in the council chambers until we return. If what you say is true, you will have earned my trust."

Anakin watched as Master Windu and the others boarded a transport and left to the Senate Building. He returned to the council chambers as instructed and took his seat. He began to meditate. He thought of his beloved wife Padme, his unborn child that he already loved, his father and his brother Obi-Wan... He felt her presence through the force, it was soothing, like all those years ago when they first met on Tatooine. It was then he knew what he had to do, it was his love for Padme that kept him sustained. He knew that she would want him to help the Jedi, and then he would be able to help her. But her health... He didn't know what the future would hold, but he knew he had to do something. He raced out of the council chambers and down to his speeder. He flew to the Senate Building as quickly as possible.

When he arrived he sprinted to the Chancellor's chambers, once there, he found the chancellor's window broken open with Master Windu and the Chancellor on the window sill. Master Windu had the Chancellor pinned in a corner unarmed. When Master Windu noticed Anakin, he held his hand up as if to signal Anakin not to come any closer.

"Anakin! I told you! The Jedi were plotting to take over! Help me! He is a traitor!"

"You are under arrest. _My Lord._" Master Windu said the last bit with as much sarcasm as possible. And the Chancellor responded in kind with a barrage of force lightning, it struck Mace's lightsaber, however he was quickly overpowered, the Chancellor threw him out of the window. Anakin was afraid now. The Chancellor rose, his face now deformed, likely from the use of the dark side of the force used to conjure the lightning. He turned to Anakin with a wide grin on his face. Anakin took a step back out of fear.

The Chancellor gave a slight smile, "Anakin, Anakin, Anakin... Why do you still defend the Jedi? You have just witnessed their attempt to overthrow me. You know that I am the only one who can teach you how to save your beloved Padme."

"You lie! You are attempting to manipulate me. You do not know such powers." Anakin felt his rage brewing, but calmed himself through the force.

"Anakin, you have come to a crossroad in your life. It is your destiny to join me and help destroy the Jedi and bring order to the galaxy. You will choose now."

Anakin thought for a brief moment. He stretched out his feelings to Master Yoda on Kashyyyk, and then to Obi-Wan on Utapau, and finally to his wife. The person he cared about more than anything in the galaxy... He felt her worry for Anakin's safety. He knew what he had to do. He ignited his lightsaber and got into his battle stance.

The smile vanished off the face of the Chancellor as he drew a lightsaber of his own out of his cloak. "Very well Anakin... You have failed yourself, and rejected your destiny. You will fall with the rest of the jedi." He ignited his saber and lunged at Anakin.

Anakin was taken aback by the speed of the old man. Anakin would have never guessed that Palpatine could move that quickly. He moved with such speed and precision, Anakin couldn't get a chance to counter-attack. He was pushed all across the Chancellor's chambers by the sheer intensity of the battle. Before he was forced against the window sill. At which point Anakin finally was able to hold his ground forcing their sabers to remain in contact for a while. Anakin's bright blue against the Chancellor's deep red.

"Now Anakin Skywalker, you will die."

Anakin had been preparing for another blast of force lightning and prepared his lightsaber to block it, but instead of the lightning, a wave of energy hit Anakin. And he went tumbling, falling out of the window, Anakin realized that he was about to die. He heard the Chancellor laughing hysterically. Anakin closed his eyes and allowed himself to become full of love, thinking of the most important thing in his life. Padme. Just as he was about to accept it, he felt himself land on something softer than he expected. He opened his eyes to find himself in the passengers seat of a speeder. Who had rescued him?

He readjusted himself and turned to look at the driver, it was none other than Padme!

"Padme! What did you- How did you know-What are you doing here?"

Padme didn't immediately respond, but kept driving making sure she was out of sight of the Senate building, before she pulled off and parked in an apartment buildings parking lot. Her beautiful face was disguised by her look of panic.

"So are you going to explain how you knew I was going to be there?"

Padme sighed, "I felt you... I can't explain it. But I felt your presence and your worry, so I came to you." Padme started crying and fell into Anakin's arms.

"I love you so much Padme." Anakin said this as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too... Oh Ani, what are we going to do?"

"We have to go to the Jedi Temple before the Chancellor orders the execution of all Jedi... I have to warn them. And then we need to leave."

Mustering up her courage, Padme acknowledged this, "I'll drop you off then I'll head back to the apartment to get our things."

"No." Anakin stated this plainly and rather darkly. "The Chancellor knew about us. I don't know how, but he did. He'll soon realize I didn't die, and he'll come after you."

The look of sheer shock and frightfulness spread across Padme's face, "Then what should I do? If I go to the temple with you the Jedi will know about us."

"I don't think that matters. If we don't get their soon, there will be no Jedi Code left for me to follow." Anakin said this matter of factly, and two sped to the jedi temple, when they arrived, the Temple Swords master, Cin Drallig was waiting.

"Ah Anakin, and... Senator Amidala. What is the situation with the Chancellor?"

"He killed Master Windu and the others, and successfully defeated me before the Senator rescued me."

The man looked stern, "Then we must prepare for the worst," he started walking away, while still talking with Anakin and Padme. "We must warn the rest of the jedi across the galaxy, and quickly. Then we should look to our own defenses. Milady, do you think that the Jedi could take refuge on your home planet of Naboo?"

Padme, still shaken by all of the evens started mumbling before responding, "I-I-yes, I believe you could. But there are others in the senate we must seek out, the delegation of 2000 which I led, was a group attempting to limit the power the Chancellor could have in the Senate. We should seek them out, and legally attempt to remove him from office."

"I admire your idealism Senator, but he is a Sith Lord, he will not surrender power. And if this delegation of 2000 had already attempted to show that they do not support his authority, he shall have them removed quickly. I would warn your friends Senator. Anakin, make contact with Master Kenobi, Master Yoda, and the others across the galaxy, I will prepare our defenses here and ensure that we don't get overwhelmed. We'll need an exit strategy and a rendezvous point. Senator, you are sure that Naboo will be willing and loyal?"

"I am sure. I will talk with the queen shortly, after I contact the other loyal senators."

"Very Well. I think we know our plan. We have no time to waste..." Drallig said this as he bolted off.

Anakin and Padme side stepped a bit into a side room to further discuss things, "Anakin, if the Jedi regroup on Naboo, then there is no doubt that you will have to explain things to them..."

Anakin took a moment and starred into space... It would be no question. If the Jedi took time to regroup and make a plan on how to proceed on his wife's home world, they would sense it. The feelings that the two would radiate. And how could either of them hide it? Naboo was the planet where they fell in love. Where they were wed. Where they met from time to time during the Clone Wars. It would be impossible to continue to keep the secret. Even if the Jedi couldn't sense it, he'd wouldn't want to keep it a secret.

"I know. But perhaps its for the best."

"Anakin how can you say that? This is your life, its what you've strived for-"

Anakin quickly cut her off. "No. You are my life. You and our unborn child are what I strive for. If the being a Jedi gets in my way of my duty to protect my family, I will gladly remove myself from the order."

She hugged him, and clung to him harder than she had ever before.

"Padme, I don't want you traveling back to the Senate building. Communicate with all of your Delegation of 2000 members from the temple. But use a private verification code. That way they won't realize you're calling from the temple."

"Alright... Aren't you going to get hold of Obi-Wan and the others?"

"Yes, alright. I'll be down the hall."

Anakin scurried away, but not before kissing Padme once before departing. If the Jedi were to find out about their three-year old secret, he wouldn't hesitate in showing his love for his wife any longer. He reached another communication room, and immediately signaled to reach Master Obi-Wan. It wouldn't be long till the Chancellor attempted to exterminate all the Jedi. The com rand for a moment before Obi-Wan appeared on the holoscreen.

"Anakin, how are you my friend? I assume you have heard about my success?" Anakin could hear the his old masters sense of pride in his voice.

"I have been better master, and yes, I have heard of your victory. However, I believe that your joy may be short lived."

"What is the matter Anakin?"

"Master Windu is dead, along with Master Fisto, Tiin, and Kae."

"What happened?"

"Chancellor Palpatine revealed to me that he is the Sith Lord we have been looking for. The one who is behind the entire war. I then returned and informed Master Windu and the others. But they were quickly defeated. I attempted to rescue Master Windu, but the Chancellor hit him with lightning and killed him... He attempted to sway me to the dark side."

"I am proud of you. You kept your heart pure, and fought off the darkness. However, this does create serious problems. Where are you?"

"I am in the Temple. Senator Amidala was able to rescue me from the Chancellor, and we returned here to inform Master Drallig and the others about the situation."

"Surely the Chancellor will prepare to wipe out the Jedi."

"Yes, we thought of this. Which is why I have contacted you. Senator Amidala has contacted the Queen of Naboo. She believes that the Queen will allow us to use the planet as a place for the Jedi to regroup. I am sending word to all the Jedi across the galaxy to be weary of the Clones, they will surely be a part of Palpatine's plan to exterminate us."

"I thank you Anakin. You have become very wise. Am I to report to Naboo as well?"

"Yes Master. Master Drallig and I are attempting to evacuate the Jedi we have here quickly, and escape. Leaving trace of us disappearing into the deep core."

"Very well. I shall see you and the others on Naboo."


	2. Regrouping

ooc: Here is Chapter 2, thanks for the reviews guys, I'll try and keep the updates as frequent as possible. Also, I don't own star wars or any of its characters.

**Chapter 2: Regrouping**

Anakin ended the transmission and sighed. He then sent a transmission to Master Yoda on Kashyyyk, Master Plo Koon on Cato Neimodia, Master Mundi on Mygeeto, among many others, and informed them of what had happened. He walked back to the room where Padme was, and saw her finishing up a conversation with Senator Tenday Bendon, a member of the Delegation of 2000.

"Very Senator Bendon, I shall see you on Naboo." She turned to see her husband and gave him a hug. "Any news?"

"I got word to all of the council members, and sent automated transmissions to the rest of the Jedi across the galaxy."

"What about the evacuation?"

"That, I haven't heard anything about. Let's find Master Drallig."

The two exited the comm room, and found Master Drallig, with Masters Shaak Ti, and Kazden Paratus. Master Drallig spotted the two entering, and motioned for them to join them. "Anakin, we are almost completely prepared for the evacuation. We'll be sending the younglings in republic battle transports, while the rest of us will travel under private transport. Not leaving from the temple. Anakin, you and Senator Amidala will go with one of our three transports for the younglings. Master Ti, and Master Paratus will be the others."

"But Master, how can we possibly move everyone out of the temple that quickly?"

"We must move now. The younglings have already been moved to the shipping bay, and will be leaving shortly. We are attempting to transport the jedi archive history into computers we can bring with us. However, if it does not happen fast, we will have to abandon hope. Master Ti, Master Paratus, please report to the shipping bay, the younglings must be safely transported before the Clones attack and block off our air space. As for me, I shall oversee the final stages of the closing of the Jedi Temple. Then I shall leave for Naboo. May the force be with us all."

Anakin, Padme, Shaak Ti, and Kazden Paratus all left without a word and proceeded to the docking bay. Instead of finding clones guarding the area, he found republic freighter pilots, likely asked by Master Drallig to take over from the clones. Also there were a few loyal, non-clone Republic officers. The younglings pilled into the transports, at least 100 in each transport, with the different Jedi Masters placing protection.

Anakin and Padme boarded their transport and got into the cockpit to speak with the pilot, "Captain, there is a lot riding on this voyage. If we are to fail to reach our destination, all hope for saving the Republic will be lost."

The look on the captains face turned to straight fear, when Padme interrupted, "Don't worry Captain. These Jedi love to make the world seem like it is about to fall apart... But do be careful." She sighed and subtly grabbed Anakin's hand...

The 3 transports took off without much of a hitch, and were successfully able to make the jump to hyperspace. Once in hyperspace, Anakin thought of Master Drallig, hoping he was able to finish all that he was trying to do before the clones arrived. And he was sure, they would. Then he thought of Master Obi-Wan, hopefully he was able to escape Utapau before it was too late... He sat in a secured room with Padme. Knowing full well that there were more than plenty of younglings that would quickly tell everyone they knew that the Chosen One was with a Senator in a secluded room. However, neither of them particularly cared.

They agreed, once they reached Naboo, they would come clean to the Council. Regardless of the possible repercussions, it was too hard to keep this kind of a secret. Especially now with the galaxy on the possible verge of destruction.

Sometime later, the transport came out of hyperspace above Naboo, and Anakin and Padme left the room and went to the cockpit.

"Fly to the Theed Intersystem Spaceport, the Queen has a convoy there to meet us."

"Hopefully Obi-Wan and some of the others are already here. I do hope that Master Drallig was able to get off of Coruscant safely..."

The pilot took the transport down to the planet and followed Padme's directions and arrived in Naboo's capital of Theed. Upon landing, just as Padme had predicted, there was a security convoy awaiting their arrival. Captain Panaka was revealed to be in charge when he stepped forward, "Senator Amidala, a pleasure to see you again. The Queen has asked me to escort you and your party to the Palace."

"Nice to see you as well Captain Panaka, and very well."

The children were moved into a land transporter, while Anakin and Padme joined Panaka with Shaak Ti and Kazden Paratus in a speeder. The entire group was surrounded by Royal Naboo Security Tanks, and then quickly proceeded to the Palace. Anakin saw to it that the Children were taken care of with food and a place to rest, under the watch of the queen's handmaiden's, before rejoining Padme and Panaka who were on their way to the Throne room.

Before entering, Anakin caught Padme's glance, and simply smiled back at her. His reassuring smile was all she needed, and they entered the room.

Anakin was pleased to see that Master's Yoda, Plo Koon, and Obi-Wan had survived, and they were sitting with the Queen and a few senators Anakin recognized. Likely members of the Delegation of 2000 that Padme had contacted. The three Jedi and the Senator strode across the Throne Room to join the conversation.

"Your majesty, I present to you Senator Amidala, and Jedi Masters Skywalker, Ti, and Paratus."

The Queen, Yoda, and Obi-Wan turned to see the survivors. Obi-Wan seemed happy that his former Padawan had survived, and Anakin got the sense he wanted to talk to him as soon as this was settled.

"Senator, I am so thankful you are alright. We have just been discussing possibilities on how to proceed. Senator Organa and Senator Mothma have a few ideas I'd like your opinion on..."

Anakin moved over towards Master Yoda and Obi-Wan, and they began a quiet side conversation, while Padme and the Senators deliberated.

"What has happened?"

"Well, it seems that the Chancellor has launched an attack on the Jedi Temple, and blamed Anakin and Master Windu as the culprits in attempting to kill him and overthrow the Republic. With that, he swiftly declared that the Republic would no longer exist, and an Empire would rise in its place..." Bail trailed off, probably lost in thought.

"WHAT?" Padme shouted almost in disbelief.

"I know... I know, he has called upon all star systems in the Republic to join his new order under a new declaration. If not, they will meet the wrath of his new empire." Mon Mothma added in.

"So what are the ideas you've been discussing?"

"Well, the Jedi believe that if they are able to take out the Chancellor, then they will be able to give power to someone that will bring the Republic back. However, I don't think that anyone will be willing to take power away from Palpatine now." Bail was now starring out of the palace window

"Our plan, is one that may ruffle a few feathers... All the systems and sectors in the outer and mid rim between the Corellian Run and and the Corellian Trade Spine, extending all the way to Bakura and Cerea, are members of the Delegation of 2000. One of the ideas we have been mulling over, is declaring our independence from the Empire..."

Anakin had been recapping over the events on Coruscant to Yoda and Obi-Wan before he heard Mon Mothma's suggestion. However it was not he who spoke, but Master Yoda. "Down a dark path, this chain of thought leads. For the next few decades, war would continue."

"Its treason." Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Is there no way we can see a way to oust the Chancellor legally?" Padme questioned.

"Even if there was a way milady, he wouldn't do it. This plan has been years in the making. He quietly seduced the Trade Federation to become his puppet and then used the clone wars as a cover as to his gaining powers, and now he has revealed himself to the galaxy for what he truly is." This was the first time Master Plo Koon spoke.

"Then we must forcibly remove the Chancellor from office. A Jedi Strike team should land on Coruscant and take out the Chancellor." Anakin stated this matter of factly, and everyone in the room now turned to look at him.

"That would be a rather moot point would it not Master Skywalker? If he is as powerful as you Jedi say he is, who could possibly defeat him?" Padme had asked this question, and he knew full-well why. Anakin strode around the table in thought, she didn't want him going back into harm's way, especially with their child on the way.

"I don't know. But if there is a single most-powerful Jedi in this room, it is certainly Master Yoda."

The small green creature looked up at Anakin, with no showings for a reason, but simply starred. "Right, Master Skywalker is. Before making plans to declare independence, attempt once to take back the republic, we must."

"Master Yoda, I suggest that we allow the Senators to establish a plan and contact any potential supporters of this independence movement. In the meantime, we will gather our strength, and wait for other Jedi to return from across the galaxy. Then, we can convene a council where we can debate this further." Obi-Wan added.

"Agreed," Master Plo Koon said, effectively ending the debate.

"Your highness, do you have a room where the Jedi can gather?" Anakin asked.

"Yes we do. Captain Panaka will show you to your quarters, and we will have all other Jedi that arrive here do the same."

The five Jedi in the room bowed to the queen. Anakin watched Padme walk off with Organa, Mothma, and the other senators. They would talk later...

They arrived in their room, which looked much like Jedi Council room on Coruscant. It was across a few bridges and on a semi-secluded island (think the fountain room from the Naboo Battlefront 2 Map), and they sat down in makeshift council chairs. Everyone fell into meditation, stretching out to sense other jedi across the galaxy. While Anakin stretched out to Padme... With everything that had happened today, he still worried for her. Even more so. He still didn't know how to save her from her impending death. It worried him. Then he was interrupted.

A group of Jedi had entered the room, led by Ki-Adi Mundi, followed closely by Voolif Monn, K'Kruhk, Adi Gallia, and Luminara Unduli entered. And took seats, before Master Mundi spoke.

"Clones all over the galaxy are reported to have been turning on their Jedi Generals. We can assume that this was the Chancellor's plan to murder all of the Jedi."

"Killed, were many council members. Attempt to rebuild the Jedi High Council, we must."

"I agree."

"Anakin, we must ask you to leave the council chambers for a time." However, this was Obi-Wan who said this.

"Why? I am a member of this council just as you."

"Young Skywalker, leave this room you will, or leave this order you will."

Anakin looked taken aback, and bowed, and turned to leave. He would head to Padme, and just talk with her. That is what would comfort him. Even after all of this, the Jedi still didn't trust him. He felt the tears build up in his eyes.

_*Meanwhile*_

In the council room, what was left of the Jedi Council, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Ki-Adi Mundi, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Adi Gallia, and Luminara Unduli invited the other two Jedi that had reported to Naboo, Voolif Monn and K'Kruhk, both Jedi Masters, to temporarily join the Council.

"We must agree on a plan of action." Master Mundi started off.

"I agree, however, before we get to far into conversation, might I suggest that we discuss my former Padawan and his status in the order?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"What about him, would you like to discuss Master Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked, however knowing his answer.

"I believe that Anakin has shown wisdom beyond his years in the recent events, he was able to restrain himself from falling to the lure of the darkside, he was able to hold his own against a Sith Lord, something few have done in recent times, and he has paid his dues."

"Master Kenobi, you know how much I like Anakin. This is coming from someone who we all know hasn't done well at forming friendships in my time as a Jedi," Master Monn paused, and a few people chuckled before he continued, "but I believe he is too young. He is only twenty-three years old."

"Might I remind all of you, that I was but a few years older than he when I joined the council."

"Believe him to be ready, I do. However, an issue I have."

"What is that?"

"More than he leads on, I feel that his relationship with Senator Amidala is."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan knew plain well what Master Yoda meant, however, he didn't want to believe it.

"I am sure that you, along with every one in the Throne room, Jedi or not, felt their strong emotions towards each other." Plo Koon added.

"Apart from myself, the Senator is the only family he has. He has known her since he was a small boy."

"The key word, Master Obi-Wan, is family. Pregnant, she is. With Anakin's children I fear." Obi-Wan felt a sense of shock hit him. It all made sense now. And Anakin had always been very protective of her, this was why. "Before making a decision on the matter, question him, we will."

However, Obi-Wan knew quite well now what the truth was. And Anakin would be exiled from the Jedi Order...

_*Meanwhile*_

Anakin walked along the path, back to the Throne Room, when he arrived he spotted Senator Organa starring out upon the city of Theed.

"Senator Organa," Anakin began.

The man turned and smiled when he saw Anakin, "Master Skywalker, pleasure to see you again."

"As to you Senator. Would you happen to know where Senator Amidala is?"

"She has retired to her quarters."

Happy to hear they could speak in private, however he knew he had to be polite and didn't want to create suspicion, he decided to converse for a while with the Senator. "Ah well. I'll speak to her tomorrow. What's on your mind Bail?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just thinking about how we got to this point..."

"This point?"

"Fall of democracy? Possible declaration of independence?"

"Oh, of course."

"What are the Jedi views on all of this?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm being excluded from the council meeting. Despite being on the council."

"Why is that?"

Anakin answered this with silence for a few moments, before changing the subject, "Do you really think we can get away with this? Splitting off from the Republic-or, the Empire? Look at the separatists."

"Oh yes, I know. It's hard to believe but we Senators know a thing or two about politics. Much like you Jedi do about the force." The two men laughed for a moment, "We made a lot of progress today. It looks like if we have no other option, it will be very possible for us to do it. We contacted Senator Garandon of the Anoat Sector, which contains the Gerrenthum, a planet much like that of Coruscant. A single city that covers the entire planet. He is also a member of the Delegation, and is willing to have his sector capital serve as a Capital for a government if it comes to it. And systems on the northern end of the galaxy are also believed to prepare to cede, rallying around the planet of Taris."

"How could we possibly fight off the clones? Palpatine would attempt to crush any group, or groups fighting against his rule."

"We thought of that. And planetary militias wouldn't do to well. On a galactic scheme."

"No. They wouldn't."

Bail paused for a moment, knowing exactly what Anakin's reaction would be, "We shot around a bunch of ideas. But if you Jedi have a plan to rid us of the Emperor, then its all moot anyways right?"

"Bail, what is the idea?"

The two men starred at each other for a moment before the Senator continued, "If worst comes to worst. And truly, only if worst comes to worst, we would contact leaders of the Separatist droid armies in an attempt to-"

"WHAT?" Anakin was almost shouting, "That is your great idea?"

"Trust me, none of us are in favor of it. But if we are without sufficient battling capabilities, we would have no other choice. Before you go on a rant to the council about this, listen to me out. Alright?"

Anakin wasn't sure what he felt, but it certainly wasn't delight. "Fine."

"If we can't recruit enough outer rim corporations to join us, or build enough funds to buy our own weapons, our independence will be short-lived. We won't be able to arm any troops we can recruit, we won't have fleets to protect our borders, and by all intents and purposes, nothing to fend off the invading clone armies of the empire. If that is the situation, what other choice could we have but to turn to droids to fight our battles?"

"I understand the thought process. But I certainly am not excited about that prospect."

"Believe me. Neither am I." Once more, the two men laughed. "Well Anakin, I best be off to sleep. I'll have to return to Alderaan tomorrow, so if I don't see you for a while, that is why. It was nice speaking with you." The two men stood up, and shook hands, before Bail left.

Anakin took this chance to head to Padme's quarters. It was outside of the Palace room, but not far. He moved with stealth, just in case someone was following him. When he arrived, he spoke with a security droid.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes. I am Anakin Skywalker, here to see Senator Padme Amidala."

"One moment please... One moment please... Thank you sir. You may proceed."

Anakin nodded his head, and walked down a long hallway before knocking on a door. Padme opened the door, and immediately grabbed onto Anakin. She hugged him. She kissed him. He didn't know how long they simply stood there in the doorway embracing. Finally she pulled him into the room, and closed the door.

"What happened with the council? Did they interrogate you about anything-?"

But before Padme could continue her string of never ending questions, Anakin cut her off, "I wasn't with the council for most of the time."

"Why? What happened?"

"They asked me to leave near the beginning of the session. I don't know why."

"Then where have you been?"

"I was talking with Bail. Why are you asking so many questions?" He turned away and walked to the balcony.

"Anakin, I'm worried about you. I just want to make sure you're Ok. Anakin, please don't do this. Do shut me out. I need to be able to help you."

He turned back and took her hand, "I know... It's-Still... Obi-Wan and the council don't trust me. They kicked me out of the meeting at the very beginning. Even after everything, they still don't trust me."

"Anakin, I'm sure they do. They trust you with their lives. You just need to be patient."

"They know about us."

Then Padme stopped her quick talking, and took a moment before continuing. "How do you know?"

"I just do. I sensed it as I left the meeting. They're going to confront me about it soon..."

"Oh Anakin..." She said this as she fell into her arms.

"This isn't something to be sad about. If they know, and kick me out, then that is perfectly fine. I won't fight it. Then we will be able to raise our child in the open, not in hiding."

"And if they don't?"

"If they don't. I'll tell them."

Padme stopped for a moment, and looked up at Anakin, "I know that's what we said. But are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I can't live a lie any longer. We said all those years ago on the lake that it wouldn't be possible to live a lie, I think it's time that we finally follow up our words."

Padme nodded in silence. Time went on, and they simply held each other on a couch in Padme's living room. What seemed like hours later, Padme broke the silence, "Can we just stay like this tonight?"

Anakin smiled, and nodded, before kissing his wife's forehead. They quickly fell into a deep sleep... Without a worry in their minds...

ooc: Please review guys!


	3. Fires of Revolution

ooc: Hey all, thanks for the reviews, ill try and keep this coming as quick as possible. by the way I don't own star wars.

**Chapter 3: Fires of Revolution**

They awoke the next morning in the same exact position. Simply holding each other. Then C-3PO entered the room, "Excuse me Miss Padme, Master Ani-Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Anakin refused to respond, the moment was too perfect, but eventually Padme did, "Don't worry Threepio, we were awake. Just enjoying the morning."

"I see Miss Padme. I come bearing a message from the Jedi Council. It seems that they would like to see you."

Padme turned and looked at Anakin with her big black eyes, filled with worry. Not like last night. Not like when she fell asleep with a smile on her face. "Anakin are you going to be Ok?"

"Don't worry my love, all will be well. I shall be back shortly."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Master Ani, but the council has asked for both of you to come."

Padme's already wide eyes turned back to Anakin, and she latched onto her husband. Holding him tight. "Oh Ani... What are we going to do?"

He moved back so he could look her in the eyes, "We're going to do exactly what we said we'd do. If they're calling us both in, it is because they know or suspect something. So, if they ask, we'll tell them the truth. If they tell us what they know, we will confirm it."

"But Anakin, the Jedi-"

"No. I am ready to give up the Order if it means being with you and having a family, and being able to do so openly. Not having to hide our love. I won't do it anymore." He said this with a reaffirming tone. And Padme, despite whatever misgivings she may have about her husband leaving behind his life of the past 14 years, accepted this. She desperately wanted to scream out to the galaxy about her love for Anakin, and if he was willing, she would be quite happy to join him.

They exited Padme's apartment, and began walking to the Council's makeshift chambers. Slowly, each of them felt their hands grasp the others. They turned to each other simultaneously, and smiled widely. They continued walking, hand in hand, with smiles on their faces. Not a worry in the world, and made their way to the council. Before they entered, they stopped at the door, and kissed. Then once more, hand in hand, entered the council chambers.

The council had seemingly grown in size during Anakin's absence. Now seated also was Master Rahm Kota, and a man Anakin had met once by the name of Kento Marek. He felt the council immediately break into telepathic thoughts when they saw Anakin and Padme holding hands, and they surely felt the emotions radiating from the two. After a prolonged period of silence, Master Yoda finally spoke.

"So I see that you already know why, called you before the council today, we have. Yes, hmmm..."

"Yes Master." Anakin did his best to avert Obi-Wan's gaze. He knew he would have a hard time holding it together if they connected. "I understand why you have called us here today."

Then, Obi-Wan spoke, "Anakin, for clarity's sake, will you explain to us the relationship you have with Senator Amidala?"

Anakin was forced to look at Obi-Wan, who was surprisingly was doing a very good job of holding back his thoughts and feelings. Before continuing, he looked at Padme, who despite the fear he felt from her, was still smiling strongly, and nodded with approval when Anakin looked at her. "Of course Master. Three years ago, shortly after the beginning of the Clone Wars, Senator Amidala and myself were wed. In the Lake Country of Naboo. We did this in full knowledge of it being forbidden for Jedi, by the Jedi Code."

He now heard the Jedi speaking not telepathically, but out loud. "Why would you betray the Jedi like this Anakin?" Obi-Wan was not so successful in holding back his feelings any longer. But they were not of true disappointment, but of confusion.

"I have a simple answer for that Master. It was for love. I love Padme with all of my heart."

Obi-Wan couldn't speak, so Master Mundi took over, "And you know full well what the repercussions are of disobeying the Jedi Code, young Skywalker?"

"I do. I do, and as much as I disagree with them, I do."

"Young Skywalker, you took an oath to the Jedi Order, and the code the order abides to. You willingly, and knowingly disobeyed the Code, and therefore the Order. You disagree with that?"

"I disagree with the council abiding so closely to the code." Mundi laughed, as did Kento, "But I'm not going to fight it. I don't care, because I can't live like this anymore."

"Live like what anymore Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I can't live a lie anymore. I can't pretend I don't have these feelings. These feelings of love. I disagree with the fact the Jedi Code tells me I can't feel what I feel. It says that I have to be a Jedi over a person. It tells me to bury these feelings I have, and not to give into them, as that is the way of the dark side. I defy that. I have completely given into my feelings of love for this beautiful women standing next to me, and could not ever imagine being any happier. I couldn't be more in tune with the force. But you won't listen to that, because the Code tells you otherwise. So you can go ahead. Sign me off, cut me off from the force. Do whatever it is you have to do, but you can't tell me that what I did was wrong. Because it wasn't, and you won't find a sane person in this galaxy that can tell you honestly otherwise." Anakin had surprised himself, along with everyone in the room, he hadn't planned on making this kind of speech, but it just flowed out of his mouth. He felt Padme squeeze his human hand, knowing that she was proud of him.

The Jedi Masters, Anakin knew, were communicating telepathically. This lasted for a long while, during which time, Anakin meditated, attempting to reach out to Obi-Wan. For a moment, he thought he had reached him, but he hadn't... After a while, Master Yoda spoke.

"For your honesty, we thank you. And further discuss this in detail, we will, without your presence. One more question we have, senator, who's child carry do you, hmm?"

Padme had no fear anymore, inspired by the level of Anakin's bluntness and honesty, she spoke with the same amount of bluntness, "Anakin is the father. I am do in the next week or so."

Speaking amongst the council members rose for a moment, before they settled down. Yoda spoke once more, "Very well. Then go, you both may."

Anakin and Padme bowed, and then left. Hand-in-hand. With nothing but love in their hearts...

_After they left..._

Yoda was pondering what had just transpired, Obi-Wan, feeling betrayed by Anakin's lack of trust in him held back tears, while the other members of the council sat deep in thought.

"Master Obi-Wan, how feel you?"

Yoda and everyone else must have sensed his scrambled emotions. He wanted to talk to Anakin, tell him what he just did was so stupid, but he also admired his old apprentice for his courage. His idealism. His ability to recognize what he truly wanted, and was prepared to give up the better part of his life for love. "I don't know what to feel master. It is just so strange to be here... I don't know whether to be angry with him, or proud."

"Proud? How could you be proud?" Master Mundi said.

"He stood up for what he truly believed in. He is willing to let go of the Jedi, to do what he felt was right." But it wasn't Obi-Wan who answered, but K'Krukh. The wise old man knew exactly what they were talking about. He was brilliant.

Obi-Wan had almost not been able to speak, but fought the words out of his mouth, "Exactly," he waited a few moments, "Master Yoda, what do you think?"

Yoda was still deep in thought, "I believe right, young Skywalker is. Trust him, we did not. Believe him, we did not. Saved the Jedi Order, he did."

"Master Yoda, he broke the Code of the Order. That gives right for exile from the order."

Now Master Monn spoke, "Let us not forget the many infamous Jedi who have broken this very code. The savior of the galaxy, Revan fell in love with Master Bastila Shan, and one of their offspring was former Grand Master Satale Shan. Our Order has a history of skipping over its most prominent members. Why can't we do so for the Chosen One."

"Speak of you do, Master Monn, of a prophecy, not yet fulfilled by young Skywalker."

"May we not forget that if it were not for his brevity in fighting against the Chancellor, and his wife's knowledge of how to save him, the Jedi that have survived would be dead, and the temple would have been completely destroyed. He saved hundreds of Jedi. And surely we have all sensed his potential, imagine if he learned to control his emotions. He would become the most powerful jedi in history. Topping even Revan."

"The problem lay within his wife. So long as she is a part of him, he will never be able to fully detach himself from his emotions." Master Plo Koon added. "What do you think Master Yoda?"

Yoda had fallen into a deep meditation, he felt a presence, one not felt in a very long time. He opened his eyes, but instead of being in the council room, he was in a blank space, however a very familiar face appeared before him. That of Master Qui-Gon Jinn. "Qui-Gon?"

"Yes Master Yoda, it is I."

"Learned the path to immortality, you have?"

"Yes. But it is a difficult and unique path. For Jedi and Sith."

"What do you mean?"

"It is simple to many. You must accept your place in the living force. Master, when you are living within the force, what do you allow to flow though your body?" Yoda looked at the dead Jedi's spirit, and thought to himself many things, and fell into the force, before he realized the answer.

"While in the force, love I use."

"Precisely."

"Master Qui-Gon, why tell me this now, do you?"

"I can visit the mortal world, and as you can see, I have retained my personality. I know of the problems you face with the child I brought before you thirteen years ago."

"Believe we should allow his breaking of the code, we should?"

"I believe that Anakin has displayed acts of a Jedi Master, not to mention his raising of a padawan to knighthood, his potential is limitless. Think of his child. The child of the the chosen one could have just as much or more potential. The love for his family has saved him. And it is my belief, that love, can save the Jedi Order. The code needs to be revised to allow Jedi the ability to love, and thus form attachments."

"Believe this you do, wholeheartedly?"

"I do. His life and choices can save, and modernize the Jedi Order."

"Hmmmmm." Yoda fell back into thought, and into the force, before he woke back up, in the real world...

"Master Yoda!" Plo Koon said, on the verge of yelling.

"Believe I do, that in this particular instance, the code should be overlooked. Possibly, revise the code, we can."

Rumblings of agreement and disagreement began in earnest... The discussion and arguments would last through the day...

_*Meanwhile*_

Anakin and Padme made their way to the Throne room, where much of the planning was occurring. "Anakin, I'm so happy. I don't know why, but I am."

"You're happy because we are free. We can now show our love unrestrained."

"We should have dinner with my parents! They loved you when we visited them that one time."

"I would love to. I love being anywhere that you are."

Padme smiled widely, and leaned in and kissed her husband. "I'll call my mother and make plans. But I must go to work with Mon Mothma and a few other members of the delegation. We are summing up our declaration of independence. If it's necessary."

"Well I'll come with you," she looked at him curiously, "well, assuming I leave the Jedi Order, I'll need a new career path."

She smiled, and they kissed again before taking his hand into the planning area...

Mon Mothma's voice was heard over the rest, "And so that is the plan. All planets in the mid, and outer rim between the Corellian Trade Spine, and the Corellian run, will formally declare independence, we will receive intel from the senate by the members of the delegation not within our allotted territory of independence. We have in total, between the territory, a total of three-fleets is the naval space power we have.. We will need the Commerce Guild to help us build our strength, and possibly Outer Javin Industries can help as well. Our allies on Kashyyyk and Manaan will send us supplies and warriors to help us fight. Our friends in the Calamari system will be able to build us battleships as well, and we shall make it a primary goal to liberate the outer rim. Once done, we will be able to end this, without supplies from the outer rim, we will be able to starve this new empire into submission. We have spoken to the Anoat system, and it will serve as the capital. The capital of what?"

Anakin, despite not being involved in the conversation in the beginning, answered, "The Union of Free Planets."

Mon's face lit up, "We shall call this document, the 'Declaration of Independence of the Union of Free Planets'. With the goal of galactic liberation from the evil clutches of the Emperor. We will be able to cement our power in the southern quadrant while the empire finishes of the endings of the clone wars."

Senator Teneel of the Senex system spoke, "If we are doing this, in reality, we need to act quickly. Get our fleets out there immediately and secure our borders. We need the calamarri-class cruisers now. And what of contacting the separatists in a potential union. We need their ships, and possibly, their armies."

"We will only betray our new goals if we don't continue the fight of injustice the Republic and the Senate were already fighting. The empire will attempt to use one of against the other, then once one side wins, they will hit them with whatever they've got." Padme chimed in. "We cannot allow ourselves to fall into contact with the Separatists, it will only be imperial propaganda."

"The Empire will see the Separatists as the main enemy. To them we are a bunch of political idealists who can be smashed with a tap of the wand." Anakin added.

"And while they fight off their main threat, we can build ourselves up for the coming fight. Rally support inside the empire, and then begin our campaign of liberation." Mothma was seemingly excited now.

Everyone in the room smiled. The fires of revolution were sparking...

ooc: Please review guys!


	4. The Calm before the Storm

ooc: Thanks again for the reviews everyone. I'll be answering all the questions you're asking. Don't worry. :) Also, I don't own star wars or any of its characters.

**Chapter 4: The Calm Before the Storm**

Later on in the day, after much planning and consideration had been put into the future Declaration, and possibly the Constitution for a new government, Anakin and Padme retired for a while back to her apartment. They walked up to the security droid, who greeted them, "Hello Senator Amidala, good day."

"Hello TC, I would like you to give this man, Anakin Skywalker walk-in privileges."

"Alright, may I ask what his relation is to you?"

"He is my husband, that is our relation."

"Of course Senator Amidala."

Padme almost began to walk into her apartment, but caught herself quickly, and added, "Oh, and not as of today, but soon, I shall be under the name of Padme Amidala Skywalker." She gave an adoring look to Anakin who returned the stare.

"Of course. Simply let me know when that becomes official, and I shall change the records."

Padme smiled and nodded, and proceeded to walk down the hall, with Anakin close behind. Once they entered the room, Anakin asked, "So why the change now?"

"Ani, I've always wanted to take your name. I just couldn't, we had to keep the secret. I don't think it would have worked out too well while in the Senate, a bill would be proposed by Senator Skywalker... Now with the secret out in the open, I'm proud to take your name."

Anakin was speechless, it wasn't that big of a deal, but it meant a lot to him. It was as if only now would people know of their love. Tears began to form in his eyes, he quickly brushed them off.

"Ani-are you crying?"

"No. No-no, I just-I had something in my eye."

Padme gave Anakin a pathetic smile, and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a deep kiss. Anakin wasn't sure how long it lasted, but it was heavenly bliss. Then, all of a sudden, he felt a hard bump hit his stomach, he looked down and realized his unborn child was moving around. They looked up at each other at the same time and smiled, before they kissed again. Padme then broke it to speak, "Oh-Anakin, I forgot to tell you, I called my parents, they'd like us over for dinner tonight. Can we do that?"

"I see no reason why not. Progress is going quite well on the Declaration, and if the Jedi are going to expel me, I'm sure they won't mind if I am busy." He added with a smile.

Padme pecked him once more on the lips and said, "Great! I'll tell them we'll be over around 7." Padme made the telecom call and shortly there after, joined Anakin in their bed. "It's been a long day."

"That it has." Anakin stated, his mind still on his impending exile.

"Ani, hold me," she scooted closer to her husband, "hold me like you did three years ago in the Lake Country."

Anakin did as his wife asked, and held her closely and warmly. They drifted off to sleep...

*_Meanwhile*_

In the council chambers, the council had been debating for most of the afternoon. Of the eleven members now on the council, there were two opposing sides for each view. Master Mundi led the opposition, believing that Anakin needed to be expelled from the order, who was followed by Kento Marek, Adi Gallia, and Kazden Paratus. While Yoda, surprisingly, stood in support of Anakin being allowed to remain in the order, behind him were Voolif Monn, K'Kruhk, Shaak Ti, and Rahm Kota. While in the middle was Plo Koon, and even more surprisingly, Obi-Wan.

"We are allowing others to follow his example. We are saying it is Ok to break the code. We all know the younglings look up to him, and they will simply follow his lead." Master Mundi stated.

"Master Mundi, what you are not understanding, is that we believe that the Code should be amended. Let us face it, this is a time of crisis for the Order, why not take this chance to modernize the the Order? The Code? Which, might I remind us all that it was written thousands of years ago." Master K'Krukh retorted.

"You, Master Mundi, might I remind, that married with a family, you are. Yet for young Skywalker having one, stand firmly opposed, you do."

"That is a tradition of my people Master Yoda, he has disrespected and disregarded the Jedi Order."

"You are being slightly hypocritical Master Mundi. Despite your attempts as logical reasoning behind your words, you are in the exact same position that young Skywalker is." Master Monn said firmly.

"Master Obi-Wan, like to know your thoughts on this matter, the council would."

Obi-Wan had fallen deep into thought. He truly loved Anakin as a brother, and would love to continue working with him, but he was troubled by Anakin's decision to not tell anyone, including him. "I'm not sure if I am the best person to talk to about this."

"Feel scorned, you do?"

"To a degree. I don't think his decision to marry the Senator was really a sign of disrespect, it was more of him showing his arrogance, but also his courage. He found, in himself that his love for her was greater than his duty to the Order. And while it took him three years, he is willing to give it up, for her and their family. There is a certain amount of admiration that should be given for that."

"Admiration for disrespect?" Master Gallia inquired.

"Are you that dim Master Gallia?" Master Kota asked incredulously, "Admiration for his courage. He is willing to give up the Jedi Order for love. He is a true Jedi Master."

"How in galaxy's name do you reckon that?" Gallia responded.

"Sacrifice." Master Yoda answered however.

"I'm sorry Master Yoda?" Gallia asked.

"He has the courage to sacrifice everything he has worked for his entire life, for love. A Jedi is not defined by what he has accomplished in life, but what he is willing to sacrifice in life. A Jedi's life is all about sacrifice." Kota stated.

Silence fell over the council room...

"Time to take a vote, it is..." And the council prepared to end the day-long debate, and began the voting.

*_Elsewhere*_

Anakin and Padme awoke in each others arms, with an hour to spare before they needed to head over to the Naberrie residence. They began to get ready, and dressed, Anakin, for the first time in a long time, did not dress in formal Jedi robes, but those of a traditional man. He had been expecting to be expelled from the order, so he decided he needed to prepare himself for a normal life. Once they were done getting ready, the stood at the door preparing to leave.

"Well you sure clean up good." Padme teased, with a playful tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"Hmm... Not sure if I can say the same for you Senator." Padme punched her husband in the stomach, shaking her hand in pain after hitting his rock hard abs. "Aw... Did you need my help to make your hand feel better?"

She grabbed his hand, and put it on his stomach, feeling their child's kick. And then she leaned in and gave him a kiss. When their lips parted, she leaned on his chest. "Ani... I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"It would probably be a dreadful existence."

Padme smiled up at him, "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I seem to recall the days here on Naboo when you refused to admit your feelings." Anakin gave her a playful smile.

"What can I say? I fought my feelings, and I lost. And I am proud to admit it." They kissed once more, "But we have to go. Or else we'll be late! I don't want to be married, pregnant, and late for dinner." They smiled and exited the building with their arms locked. Padme had grown to the size where it almost seemed like she needed someone else to hold on to. A private speeder arrived and picked them up. They moved through the city of Theed. They pointed out places that they remembered from the Battle of Theed, the trip took about 15 minutes before they arrived at Padme's parents house.

As they were exiting the speeder, Anakin asked, "So I suppose I should have asked this earlier, but how much have you told our parents about us?"

"Ani, we were keeping it a secret from everyone..."

"So that means... Nothing."

"Yep. Pretty much. But when we met them last time, they noticed our chemistry even before I did. So I don't think there is much to fear."

"Oh, that's comforting."

Padme gave him a reassuring smile and a squeeze on the arm. They moved up the steps to their house when Padme's sister, Sola opened the door. With one look upon her younger sister, her jaw dropped open, "Oh, my, god." She rushed down to her little sister and gave her a hug. And that was followed with a giant smile upon Anakin, followed up with a hug. She immediately engaged Padme in discussion, who attempted to shrug it off. She gave a pleading look back to Anakin, who could only smile.

They entered and Padme was flooded with questions from her sister, her parents, and even her nieces. After a few moments, Padme shouted, "STOP!" The noise ended right then and there. She waited a moment or two before continuing. She motioned for Anakin to join her, and he responded and took her hand. She had stood by him bravely before the Jedi Council, he could surely handle her family. "Anakin and I, got married three years ago in Varykino." The noise started once more, this time Padme simply put up a hand. "We couldn't tell anyone or invite anyone because of Anakin's position in the Jedi Order."

The silence returned for a moment, before Padme's mother, Jobal, spoke. "So why are you telling us now? After three years of keeping quiet, what has changed."

"Well, apart from the transition of the Republic into an Empire," Padme couldn't hold back the sarcasm, "Anakin and I decided to come clean to everyone. It has been too hard to hold back our feelings, and we spoke with the Jedi Council today, and now we're here in front of you."

Silence once again returned for a while, this time it was broken by Ruwee, Padme's father, "So... my youngest daughter is pregnant. So that obviously means..."

"Yes. Anakin is the father." Ruwee nodded his head, however with a glare at Anakin. Anakin had always planned on asking a girl's father for permission to marry his daughter, and he assumed that Ruwee had always been planning on that as well. He'd talk to him later.

"When are you due?" Sola asked.

"Any day now..."

"Really? Do you know where you're going to stay? Where you're going to raise the baby?"

"Well, we're not positive with all that's happened the past few days, but our original plan was to raise the baby in Varykino. A nice, safe, secluded place far from civilization..." Padme trailed off. Her mother and sister dragged her into the kitchen to discuss the details. Leaving Anakin with Ruwee.

"How are you doing sir?"

"Come with me boy." Ruwee responded and began walking to the back of the house. Anakin followed, knowing exactly what was coming. He felt Padme's distress, knowing that what she was experiencing, wouldn't even come close to what he was about to. Eventually they made it to the back yard, where Ruwee sat down at a table, Anakin followed his father-in-law. "So. You came into my home three years ago, in love with my daughter, and didn't tell me about it?"

"Sir, I understand if you feel slightly out of the loop and annoyed with our distrust, its just that-"

"I know all about your bloody code. And yet here we are. You've been married for three years, and now my youngest daughter is pregnant. How does all of that play in with your Jedi Code? How do your Masters feel about all this."

"I don't know yet sir."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we went before the Council this morning. Generally, for someone who disobeys the code, they are kicked out of the Order. So I have prepared myself for if that comes."

Ruwee starred at him for a long while, Anakin didn't know what else he was supposed to say, so they waited. Starring at each other, not with any intense look, but just starring. Finally, Ruwee spoke, "You love my daughter enough to give up the Jedi?"

"Sir, I'd give up anything for your daughter. I've been in love with her since I was nine years old. I don't think there is anything more powerful in this universe than the love I have for your daughter."

Ruwee gave a slight chuckle, "Well then, what can I say?"

"Sir?"

"A father always needs to know that the man loves his daughter. If you're willing to give up being a Jedi, then I think that settles it." He put out his hand, and Anakin gladly shook it. Ruwee patted him on the back, and the two walked back inside to the kitchen. Anakin was most curious to see how his wife was holding up. Padme had not fared quite as well with her mother and sister, she was still under massive numbers of questions.

"Are you going to have a recommitment ceremony?" Sola asked.

"Why would we do that?"

"So we can all come and watch this time?"

Padme thought for a moment, "I mean, we hadn't planned to... But I suppose... I'll talk to him about it."

"I would love nothing more than to finally see my youngest daughter walk down the isle." Jobal said, her eyes almost filling up with tears.

Padme smiled at her mother, and looked down, before she felt a familiar hand rest on her shoulders, and a familiar voice in her ear, "How did you fare?"

Padme stood and turned to her husband, "Hm... Not too bad. But..."

"But what, my love?"

"I-" But Padme was cutoff by her mother striking a question to Anakin.

"What do you think Anakin?"

"Think about what Jobal?"

"About Sola's idea."

"Which idea is that?"

"Padme you haven't told him?"

"You said it moments ago!"

"Oh. Well. Yes, but I assumed you would be as excited as I about the prospect of it."

"Of what?" Anakin asked almost desperately.

"Sola suggested that you two have a recommitment ceremony. Would you like that?"

Anakin paused for a moment, and looked at Padme. However, something surprised Anakin. He couldn't read her thoughts. Normally he could at least sense her feelings, however this time, he couldn't. "I'm sure we'll discuss it."

"But Anakin, you didn't answer my question. Would you like to have a recommitment ceremony with my daughter?"

Anakin's eyes were still glued to Padme. He didn't know what she would want. But then he remembered, she didn't ask him what Padme thought, she asked what _he _thought. "I personally would love that."

"You would?" Jobal asked.

"Well, yes. I would love to show to everyone publicly the love I have for your daughter. I would love to have her family and friends witness that."

Jobal smiled, and tears welled up in her eyes, and she hugged her son-in-law. Padme caught her husbands eye, and she smiled, and mouthed the words, "I love you." The somewhat disorderly family came together at the dinner table, and began to scarf down...

Time trailed on, and Anakin and Padme prepared to leave, "Padme, we best be hearing from you soon on the ceremony..." Her mother trailed off with a striking look in her eyes to her youngest daughter. Padme and Anakin finished off their goodbyes and hugs, but before they left, C-3PO entered the house.

"Master Ani, Miss Padme, I have another message."

"What is it threepio?" Anakin asked with a slight tone of anxiousness.

"It appears that the Jedi High Council would like your presence once more. As soon as possible, nonetheless."

Padme and Anakin turned around to her family once more. Quickly, before they could ask questions, they moved the door and attempted to get to the speeder as quickly as possible. Even with the yells from her family, the continued and got into the speeder and waved it off. They would all be in contact soon enough. Anakin drove the speeder carefully over to the council chamber room. Before they exited the speeder, Anakin looked at his wife, took a deep breathe and kissed her. Together, they got out of the speeder and walked hand-in-hand to the Council's Chambers. They entered, incredibly late at night, and Anakin was a bit surprised they had all decided to stay up this late.

"Young Skywalker, how feel you?"

"At peace Master. More at peace then ever before."

"Understand why this is, do you?"

"I have my thoughts."

"As do we my former apprentice," Obi-Wan added in, "Anakin, why do you believe you have achieved this seemingly serene mental state?"

"I, myself, believe it is because I have come to terms with my feelings, and accepted them for what they are."

Anakin felt the council beginning to speak telepathically around him, when Master K'Kruhk spoke, "We don't disagree with you Anakin. However, we also have an expanded theory."

"And what is that Master?"

"We believe that, after much debate, you have achieved a level of aptitude within the force. One that we're not exactly sure how to explain."

"Master?"

Obi-Wan continued for K'Kruhk, "For the Jedi, the greatest lesson in life, is to learn the concept of sacrifice. However, your case is seemingly backwards." He paused for a second, before moving on, "Generally, the sacrifice we believed in was the sacrifice one must give up to become a Jedi. Which in your case would mean sacrificing you're love for Senator Amidala."

"Which I'm quite certain I made clear earlier, I have no intention in doing."

"We know young Skywalker. Which most peculiar, it makes you. Willing to sacrifice the Jedi for your feelings, you are. A Concept which the jedi order does not know, or understand. This very problem, is the reason, called you back before us, we have."

"Anakin, you have proved to us all, that the Jedi Order is not the Order of a supreme being, but the Order of a group of people who all believe in living within the force. To live within the force, you must sacrifice everything. Everything, but your feelings. To truly be one with the force, the body and spirit must be completely full of love." Obi-Wan added.

"I thought the Jedi Order forbid love and any sort of attachments."

"Perhaps, wrong, the old order was."

"Anakin," K'Kruhk added, "you have highlighted the biggest hypocrisy in the history of the Jedi Order. We need love to be completely in tune with the force, but we forbid it."

"Not need to worry, you do Young Skywalker. Expelled from the Jedi Order, you will not. Your destiny it is not."

"Anakin, we have a new possible theory to your prophecy as the chosen one." Obi-Wan said. "It is possible that for you to bring balance to the force, you first must bring balance to the Jedi Order. With you, we can see our faults can in turn, balance ourselves and our order."

"I'm sorry Master, but what does all of this mean?"

"Anakin, we are not going to expel you from the Jedi Order. For you have, in so many different ways, saved the Jedi Order."

Anakin and Padme were both speechless, they turned to each other, and Anakin picked up his wife and lifted her into the air and kissed her warmly and deeply. He couldn't imagine anything to be more perfect. The council, everyone, including those that had fought for Anakin's expulsion, smiled. They gave the couple a few moments before Obi-Wan continued, "Don't get too comfortable my old apprentice. It is back to work for you."

"Of course Master. I am always ready."

"You better be. To Coruscant our mission will take us," Master Yoda said, "To save the Republic, our mission is. The fall of Emperor Palpatine, our goal is. Prepare yourself, Young Skywalker, leave tomorrow we do."

Anakin looked at his wife one time, seeing the fear spread across her face. He would do this. And he would return to Padme to raise his family just as soon as this last mission was finished. She knew it too. The restoration of democracy was at stake.

ooc: Please review everyone! And get ready, chapter 5 will finally get much more involved with action and such.


	5. Veil of the Force

ooc: Sorry for the delay guys. It's a pretty hunky chapter, as a lot goes down. let me know what you think. and once again, I don't own star wars or any of its characters... Or Inception, and its concept. :D

**Chapter 5: Veil of the Force**

Anakin and Padme returned back to their current home, both were incredibly ecstatic, however, there was the looming problem that they both knew was still lurking.

"I still can't believe that they're letting me stay in the order."

"Ani isn't it wonderful!" Padme, Anakin sensed, was trying to be as happy as possible to hide her fear that she had.

"It is. But I-I mean, I had just wrapped my head around the idea of it, that I had already accepted it and was ready. I just don't know what to say." Padme moved over to Anakin and took both of his hands and kissed him. It was such a deep and passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to let go, but finally their unborn child's knack for interrupting its parents continued. "This child better not be this bad when its outside of you!"

Padme smiled once more before kissing her beloved once more. She touched his face, and smiled, then turned away still holding his hand and looked out upon the city. "Padme, my love, what is troubling you?"

"I don't know. Well, I do know, but I don't know if I can really tell you."

"Of course you can."

Padme turned back to her husband and smiled, "I'm worried about you Ani. I fear for you. I fear for our child. I fear for me."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Of you not coming back!" Anakin could hear almost agonizing pain in her voice, " I worry about you, I worry about our child possibly growing up without a father, I worry about me! Ani, what happens if you die? I don't think I could sustain living. I'd rather die, then live with a broken heart. A heart not filled with you."

Anakin didn't really know what to say. But he held his wife close, like he would never let go. And he didn't let go. He held on and they fell back onto their bed, holding each other. Hours later, they both got out of bed and changed for sleep, but once more found themselves holding each other. And they fell asleep just like that.

_*It was on Manaan... Padme awoke and found herself on Manaan. Anakin was nowhere to be seen, standing in Ahto City she checked and made sure her large stomach was still large, which it was, and proceeded to walk into the city. She checked for her pistol in her boot, and it was there. She saw a tall man, about Anakin's size, walking covered in a black cloak. Immediately, Padme believed it to be her husband and walked towards him, however the man quickly turned back to her and although she couldn't see his face, she caught a glimpse of his eyes. His bright, yellow eyes, scorned with pain and agony, knowing her husband's beautiful brilliant blue eyes, she knew this man, wasn't him. And he continued to skulk away. She walked to the nearest cantina and sat down by herself, now with a cloak of her own on. She didn't know why she was here, but she would use Anakin's training as Jedi for her own protection, and she attempted to make herself invisible. Then suddenly she heard large explosions. Everyone in the bar did, and they went to peak outside. Padme stood in the back of the crowd, however, attempting to keep herself disguised. She saw what everyone else saw. Ships coming out of the atmosphere on fire, preparing to crash land. And they did. All over the city, and all over the surrounding oceans. They seemed to be Republic-or, now Imperial, fighters, but then a ship Padme recognized as a Chandrillian ambassadorial crashed as well. Believing Mon Mothma was possibly on board, she moved out of the crowd to see if it was true._

_However, whom she had been expecting to exit the crashed vehicle was not so. A few Chandrillian armed guards survived, and were attempting to move about, but their was only one person that Padme had her eyes on. As a pair of brilliant blue eyes emerged from the shadows, Padme had latched onto the man. The man, named Anakin Skywalker. She hugged him as tightly as she possibly could, when he was finally able to move his head out of the airtight lock she put on him, she attached her lips to his. After a good long 10 minutes, they finally let go. She looked into his eyes, so happy to see the bright blue shinning. It made her think of everything good in the galaxy. However, no quickly had he been kissing her, then his face had become completely emotionless as he looked at the man standing behind his wife. Padme caught her husbands look, and turned around. She found the man that she had almost mistaken for her husband earlier. Anakin moved in front of her, in order to protect her._

_"What do want?" Anakin called out to the cloaked man._

_"You, Skywalker." The man ignited his lightsaber, the brutal, deep, blood red color was being emitted from the man's hilt. A few of the Chandrillian guards moved Padme away from Anakin, she attempted to latch out to her husband, but they caught her hand and continued to move her away from the soon-to-be battleground._

_Anakin responded in turn by igniting his bright blue saber, and he fell into his battle stance, "Well then, I believe we've come to an impasse. For I, am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master and servant of the light."_

_"You have failed Skywalker. You have failed your destiny, you have failed yourself, and you have failed ME!" The man jumped at Anakin with speed, possibly only matched by Anakin, only surpassed by Master Yoda. The cloaked man fought with skill up to-par with Anakin, but his power drove Anakin back. "I told you Skywalker! He told you! There is no match to the power of the darkside!"_

_Anakin attempted to use the man's arrogance in his skill as his downfall. Whenever he prepared to hit Anakin with a power swing, Anakin would side step and make little jabs, or kicks to the man's legs, as if to slow him down. "You're wrong. Sith cannot possibly ever understand. And if you strike me down, I'll become more powerful than you could ever possibly imagine."_

_Padme watched her husband as he clashed with the mysterious man, surrounded by the citizens of Manaan, the Chandrillian guards who had survived, and even the now, imperial clone troopers, however, the Chandrillians quickly disposed of them. Her fear had culminated to this. The love of her life, probably the only thing she could ever live for, was right here. Inches away from death. However, he kept alluding death. Every time the mysterious man came close to catching Anakin, her husband used his quick-thinking to evade him. The constant saber clashes created thunderous sounds that spread throughout the city._

_Anakin continued to move around the battlefield, striking when he had the time, evading the rest of it. The man's endurance, matched that of Anakin's, however Anakin kept himself fueled by only one thought, which was quite easy to remember, as she was standing so close by. Every time he felt his power or his energy lapse, he would glance to her and give her a smile. Seeing her return it was like a recharge. But the man made quick moves, pinning Anakin into a corner. Then, Anakin made a sudden jump out of the area they had been in, and moved closer to the edge of the platform, where the ocean was but feet away. The man's anger rose and he sped after his prey. Eventually, he was able to pin Anakin back against the water, as their sabers clashed and swung back and forth, flashes of blue, red, and purple filled the air. Sounds of thunder and explosions filled peoples ears'. Before finally, the man decided to end it._

_The cloaked man, stabbed Anakin directly through the torso. Anakin's would-be cries for help were covered by the shrieking screams of one off to the side of the battlefield. Padme's cries now filled the air, as she watched the life leave the brilliant blue eyes of her husband. The man now had him in the air, as if to show off his kill to everyone. Particularly enjoying hearing people cry out. Anakin looked into his killers eyes, and shook his head. The Chandrillian guards had attempted to keep Padme from moving, but a sudden burst of her own energy and she bolted towards her husband's body. With his apparent last breath, Anakin's body, sitting in the air, mouthed the words, "I love you," to Padme. Her cries made the people around her attempt to comfort her. To no avail. And she would not even get a chance to hold her beloved once more, as the cloaked man dropped his body, and it fell into the ocean's of Manaan._

_The man, now satisfied with his kill, turned to walk away, with an indignant smile on his face. Laughing at the anguish some would go through. Padme, now overcome with the grief and sadness, turned back to the man now walking away and attempted to chase after him. She pulled out her blaster, and fired at him. Only to have him from behind the back, deflect it with his lightsaber. He had now paused and as she continued to fire at him, he deflected them from behind his back. Eventually, he grew tired of this game, and as Padme screamed out in her pain and suffering over losing Anakin, the man jumped into the air, and ignited his lightsaber._

_Everything moved in slow-motion for Padme, she watched this evil, evil man-if you could call him that. Jump into the air, with his lightsaber out. She hoped, no-she prayed that he would slice the saber as quickly through her as he had through Anakin. And through their child. So that the entire Skywalker family could die at once, in one place, and be together in whatever awaited them after death. As the man fell back to earth, Padme watched his saber fly to her neck, and then stop. Her mind ran wild, as she almost begged him to kill her. She needed to die. She HAD to die. She couldn't go on in life without Anakin. There was no way._

_Then to her horror, the man pulled his hood back. And beyond the long, dark blonde hair, and scar on his eye, lay the eyes. The burning bright yellow eyes. But displaced, in the place of the eyes she knew and loved. She saw the face of her husband now standing before her, but she knew. She knew that this was not him. It was someone else. But not her Anakin._

_When the man spoke, her suspicions had been correct. He did not have the soft, loving, happy voice that her husband had. But a darker, and much more vile voice. "You... You kept him from me." The man did not make this seem like a question. But more of a statement. "He was too weak. He was too weak to see that you were holding him back. He was too weak to see that 'love,'" he put as much sarcasm into the word as possible, "could not hope to match the power of the darkside. His destiny was to join me, and we would have conquered the galaxy. But you... You and his love for you destroyed the man he was supposed to be. He was supposed to be me! But now. He is nothing more than a memory... Just as I am nothing more than an old possibility..."_

_And as the man finished what he was saying, he, along with everything else vanished into thin air. And Padme awoke to find Anakin, with the brilliant, bright, blue eyes starring at her._

"Padme! Padme!" Finally she stirred, and awoke. She starred right into his eyes. His blue eyes. It seemed that they were all that mattered to her. He responded by looking into hers, they were deep, dark, brown. So brown, that to anyone other than Anakin, who had the time to appreciate every aspect of his wife's beauty, they would be completely black. She burst into tears, and held onto him tightly, pulling him onto her. Anakin, who was a little taken aback, made sure not to fall onto her stomach and onto the child. He fought back so that he could look at her into her eyes, "What is it? Padme, my love, what is wrong?"

Padme starred into the deep blue of Anakin's eyes, which reminded her of the beautiful blue oceans of Manaan. "I... I-I had a nightmare."

"Dreams always pass with time." Anakin reassured her.

"This-this was different. It was so real. It was so, so believable and convincing. It was like how you described your dreams to me." Padme now tried to hold her tears back.

"What happened in the dream?"

Padme turned and looked onto the beautiful sunrise in her window, before she retold the story of her dream to Anakin. She went into every detail of it. "What does it mean Ani?"

Anakin paused and thought before he could continue. "I don't know." Padme turned, and shoved her face into her arm, which now lay across her bent knees under the blankets, and tears restarted rolling off of her face. But Anakin would have none of that. "Padme, it's fine. I promise I will never leave you. I refuse to let my wife's beautiful face be covered in tears." That got a quaint little chuckle out of her, before she turned to Anakin. They embraced in a kiss and hugged, and once more, as they held each other in their arms, they fell asleep.

About two hours later, Anakin awoke and found his wife standing on the balcony of their apartment starring into the sunlight. He quietly used his Jedi powers to sneak up behind her, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her stomach. He felt her fear and uncertainty.

"Padme, I promise you your dreams won't become a reality. With my whole heart. I have gotten past my dreams. For I know that the future is always in motion."

"Ani, the dream isn't all of it."

"What is it then?"

Padme had a look of complete surprise, "What do you mean? You're going to Coruscant! The very heart of this new enemy we face! You and the Jedi are going to confront the Emperor!" Padme's voice actually had hints of anger in it.

Anakin moved in front of his wife so that he could speak directly to her, "Padme, I understand your concern. But I promise you, with all of my love in the world, I will come back to you. I will come back to you, and our child, and our future whatever that may entail. But so long as it includes you and I together, I am sure that nothing can stop me from returning."

Padme looked into Anakin's blue eyes, and smiled, perhaps slightly sadly. She knew that Anakin was speaking with his overconfidence. Sure, she along with everyone else knew that he was incredibly skilled in combat, but he was young. Surely there were a few out there who knew a thing or two... But he was just so sure. It was something that she found so reassuring since they first met on Tatooine all those years ago. She almost couldn't say no. She said so quietly that if anyone were there, they wouldn't have heard it, "I love you..."

Anakin smiled evilly, and said, "I know." She responded with a playful bite of his lip, before she allowed his head to rest on hers as they enjoyed their last few moments with each other.

After a while, they left their apartment and left to the Throne Room, where the final plans for the liberation of the Republic were being reviewed. They walked in just after the Queen had, and quickly fell into the embroilment of discussion. Obi-Wan led off the conversation.

"So. Shall we begin?" He waited for the approval from the others in the room, which included Yoda, Master Voolvif Monn, Senator Mothma, the Queen, Captain Panaka, along with several other security guards and Senators from the Delegation, along with Anakin and Padme. "Alright," a holoscreen appeared it showed a view of Coruscant orbiting, "the general idea for the plan is this: Sneak on to Coruscant and take out Palpatine and his new empire. He plans to use his leverage in the senate to pass through legislation effectively sweeping away the remnants of Republic. Taking power away from the 'Imperial Senate' and giving it to appointed governors of the galaxy."

"Allow this to happen, we cannot." Yoda chimed in. "If ratified this new regime is, almost impossible will it be for the Republic to be restored."

"Then how are we going to stop this?" Master Monn asked.

"A Jedi Strike team of you, myself, Master Yoda, and Anakin shall sneak on to the planet and attempt to strike the Emperor before his Empire.'" Obi-Wan overemphasized the sarcasm on that word.

"How will you all get on to the planet undetected? Surely the Chancellor will be looking for Jedi returning." Padme asked, with her own personal worries on her mind.

"I was just getting to that Senator. In order to keep up appearances, Senator Mothma must return to Coruscant, as she has a meeting with the Emperor. The Strike Team shall board the Chandrillian convoy and wait for the perfect chance to exit. Once on the planet, we shall make our way, in secrecy, to the Emperor's quarters and promptly remove him from power."

Silence filled the room for a long few Padme spoke, "What happens after that?"

"A restoration of democracy, there will be."

"But how, Master?" Anakin had to add in.

"That is up to the Senate. Members of the delegation will take floor time once the Emperor has been deposed. It will be up to the Senate to actually decide on what to do. If we give power back to democracy, we must live with its results." Obi-Wan answered.

"But what if they elect to keep the Empire and vote a new one into office?" Anakin asked, with his voice growing more and more anxious.

"What are we to do? That is the process of democracy."

"We can't let that happen! Why don't the Jedi temporarily take control of the Republic to effectively restore democracy!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Then we will become exactly what Palpatine has accused us of. There is no other solution my old apprentice."

"Who cares if we do what he said we would? The Republic is an idea, and one that's lit the galaxy for over four millennia and treason against that idea is not just a crime against the idea, its a crime against all the people that the very idea inspires! The ground of every planet within the Republic has graves, the graves of people who died for the idea. Years of death. All of the different wars, yet here we are, fighting to restore that very idea, that has been taken from us by the wicked. We have no chose, you're right master, we have no choice but to re-instill the idea in every single citizen of the Republic. Any less, and we are but the same as Palpatine." Anakin's monologue shocked everyone in the room. Even Master Yoda, with all of his wisdom, looked, if only for a moment, astonished. Anakin Skywalker, the one destined to bring balance to the force might have finally grown up.

"As right as young Skywalker is, defeat the emperor first, we must."

"Agreed. We can act as seen fit later. It is time to depart." Voolif added in. Everyone else in the room nodded in agreement.

"Master, what of Padme? She can't return to Coruscant like Mon Mothma, the Emperor knows that we are married and will surely attempt to capture her, to leverage me."

"I will resign from my seat."

"What?"

"Yes. The Queen doesn't have to fill it right away, and if you are successful, I'll rescind it, if not, then I'm sure there is something in our new government that I can do." She said with a self satisfactory smile.

The Jedi, along with Mon Mothma, began leaving the throne room, and Padme followed. The walk was with complete silence, even Anakin and Padme. When they reached the Chandrillian convoy, everyone entered the ship, except Anakin. Obi-Wan, standing on the exit platform, turned back and said, "Anakin, are you coming?" He said with much sarcasm.

"Give me a second!" The two men smiled, before Anakin turned to Padme. Her face attempted to show confidence, however, Anakin sensed through the force that she was still not happy, and still quite full of fear. "Padme, I promise you. I will come back. I won't die." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Padme had no choice but to accept what he said. No matter what she said to try and stop him, he was going to Coruscant. She smiled and gave him a kiss, "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I know. I love you too." And their hands parted and he walked onto the Convoy ship. Once inside, he looked back out and locked eyes with his wife one final time. It was as if they both felt the others thoughts, and they began to laugh. He kept up the stare as long as he could, and only broke it once they were out of view. He continued to feel her presence, and he felt reassured, that in the battle to come she would be right there with him. He fell into silence like everyone else.

That silence was broken when Obi-Wan came over to sit next to him, "So my old apprentice, when were you planning on telling me about your wife?"

"I'm sorry about that master, but we had to keep it a secret. You know that. We told her parents for the first time last night, and I got to deal with the 'You married my daughter without my approval?' problem." The two men broke into laughter, "Master, it's not that I didn't tell you because I didn't want to, god knows I wanted to tell everyone, or because I didn't trust you. It's because we had to. It had to remain a secret for both of us. I couldn't burden you with keeping the secret too."

Obi-Wan pondered for a moment, before smiling, "Well, all is well now," and he stuck out his hand to shake, which Anakin took warmheartedly. "Now tell me my former apprentice, how does it feel about to start a family?" Obi-Wan jeered.

"Aren't you funny Master. And for the record, I couldn't be happier." The two men smiled, and Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Well Anakin, are you ready for hopefully one, last, final mission."

"I think I'll be around for more." Anakin smiled.

"I'm sure you will. And hopefully I'll get to teach some of your children. Perhaps I'll do better with them, then I have with you." The two men laughed, even Master Yoda let out a giggle. The Jedi team, of Yoda, Obi-Wan, Voolvif Monn, and Anakin continued on their voyage, as they felt the jerk of the ship going into hyperspace...

_*Meanwhile*_

In the Throne Room, Padme sits with the Queen, and several of her aides, discussing the final plans of the formation of their independent government. But she was no longer interested. They had been over the plans over and over again. It was simple of enough. Over 500 systems, between the reaches of the Southeastern quadrant, to the Corellian Run were to cede from the Empire. With their temporary capital being the planet of Gerrenthum, a planet much like Coruscant, simply on the outer rim. They would then continue to rally support from within and without the Empire, and while the Empire continued their fight against Droid armies of the CIS, the Union of Free Planets, the temporary name of the new government, would build up its forces, and attempt to gather more systems to its cause. The plan seemed to be solid. But Padme had many other things on her mind.

Well, not many things. But one. Her beloved husband. She felt concern for him, he had left only moments ago, but it felt like a century. She worried about the validity of her dream. Anakin had assured her that it wouldn't come true. She had no choice but to accept him at his word... Or did she? She had to be certain that his fate would not be what she dreamed.

"Um, excuse me your majesty, I feel slightly under the weather. I must retire for the day." Padme lied.

"Of course Senator."

Padme began walking, but felt obliged to respond, "Your majesty, as of five minutes ago, I am no longer your representative to the Empire."

"No. But you will be my representative in the Union." The Queen smiled.

Padme looked taken aback, but kept her cool, "I am honored your majesty. Thank you."

"Not at all. You've served your people well. I shall speak to you later Senator."

Padme took a bow, and continued to walk. She reached her apartment, which was now mostly packed up. Threepio had been working much of the morning preparing to move all of her belongings to Varykino, to her and Anakin's new home. She couldn't wait, and seeing the boxes made her smiled. She laid down on her bed, and fell deep into thought. But then realized what she could do.

"Threepio!" Padme said, almost yelled.

"Yes, Miss Padme?"

"Stop packing. Get Artoo, and then tell Captain Panaka to send two security droids to my cruiser. We're going on a short trip."

"Yes Miss Padme." Padme waited for Threepio and Artoo, when they were back in the living room, they departed together and walked to her cruiser. She was going into the Empire. To the place her mind refused to let her stray from...

_*Elsewhere*_

Anakin and the Jedi were with Mon Mothma as her ship made the descent onto the planet. Just as it landed the Senator entered the room where the Jedi were, "Master Jedi, the time for our attack has come," she started. "After I leave this shuttle, wait around for a while with a few of my men. At some point, the pilot will takeoff and move the ship to a more private location. At that time, you may disembark and proceed with the careful plan we have laid out."

The Jedi nodded in approval. Knowing that everything about today would depend on timing, in coordination with the Chancellor being in his quarters, and all the Senators out of the building. For now they would be forced to endure boredom before the epic battle that was to ensue.

Mothma soon departed, and the Jedi decided to meditate while the opportunity provided itself. As Anakin fell into a trance, he didn't really realize where he was. It definitely was no longer Coruscant, but a completely different world.

_One covered in water. He watched as the people went about their daily lives, not even noticing him. He proceeded to walk around, it was a simple city platform sitting atop of water, but completely surrounded by water, much different than other water worlds Anakin had been to before. But suddenly, Anakin felt a familiar presence, that of the one who knew him better than any in the galaxy. Padme was here. But then something odd happened, before he could find her, his vision became blurry and it eventually faded away..._

"Young Skywalker. Time to face your destiny, it is." Yoda said as he awoke Anakin from his slumber.

Anakin stirred and sat up. That was an odd vision. What planet was that? And why was Padme there? Anakin attempted to pass it off, as he knew he needed to focus on the task at hand. If they stood any shot at all of defeating the Emperor, Anakin would need to be on his top game.

The four Jedi exited the transport, which was now on a Chandrillian battle cruiser. All the men had been notified that the Jedi would be on board, and were thusly not surprised to see them exit. They were in the hanger bay and then exited to find themselves in a factory. A factory that was building many cruisers much like the one they had just been on. Anakin was curious so he stopped one of the workers, and asked: "Excuse me, but, what are all these ships for?"

The man looked at all of the Jedi, let out a big gulp, And scurried away. Anakin looked at the other Jedi, and asked: "What did I say?"

"Anakin, this is a top secret factory. Opened only days ago." Obi-Wan answered.

"What for?"

"Search your feelings. You know the answer."

Anakin had already known the answer in his heart, but anted confirmation. This was the first factory of their rebellion. Building their future spaceraft. Anakin wondered how Mon Mothma had gotten the place up and running so quickly. But chose not to ask. They continued walking till they reached an elevator, at which point Yoda spoke.

"With caution, we must proceed. In one hours time, alone the Emperor will be in his quarters. There we must strike. Once we make contact, Mon Mothma will place one of her transports on the Emperor's personal landing pad. Our escape route that will be."

"And what if we don't need it Master? And we are successful?"

"Cross that bridge, when the time comes, we will. For now, proceed to the Senate, we will."

Anakin nodded in acknowledgement more than anything else. He followed the other Jedi into the elevator, and attempted to feel out Padme once they were waiting. However he was surprised when he felt her presence much closer than he had expected. Not on the planet, but she was closer than Naboo. And he was not sure why.

The elevator doors quickly opened. And they were in a private lobby. And no one was in the room except one man. The man had some sort of mask on, but the presence of the man was unmistakeable. "I know of your quest. I am a prophet, and I know the way to where you seek. Follow me if wish to make things easier. The Jedi weren't convinced. And proceeded to walk past the man. "Anakin Skywalker." Anakin stopped and turned for a moment, looking at the masked man, "Yes, I thought so. A mutual friend, a former Jedi, would like to speak with you. He believes he can help you."

Anakin turned to the other Jedi, who began speaking telepathically... Who was this man? If he could help them, or if this other person could, the needed to speak with him. "Who is this... friend?"

"You know him very well. He says that you've told him things, you've told no other..."

Anakin first brushed it off, the only person he'd ever told everything to was Padme. The next thought was Obi-Wan, who was standing next to him. He was about to say it was ridiculous, when he thought of one more. A man who Anakin in a moment of weakness told about his slaughter of the Sand-People. Anakin opened his mouth to say the name, but was interrupted.

"No. Don't say his name. He's asked me to bring you to him."

The Jedi thought for a moment, before agreeing to follow the man. "I must say, if you are lying to us. We will know it." Obi-Wan warned.

The man laughed under his mask. And he stepped aside waving his hand as to point to where the Jedi were to go. They followed him out of the lobby, and proceeded to enter his speeder, which was quite luxurious. Something that would be a transport vessel for a person of great importance in the republic-or rather the Empire. They sped through Coruscant traffic, and went a great deal of a way to reach their destination. They passed the Senate building, which was still in session, and passed the remains of the Jedi Temple, before they came upon an old shipping yard, now clearly deserted, and the speeder landed. It looked quite out of place, a beautiful speeder, in a junk yard. The man led the way through the yard, till they reached a run-down building. And in the building there was a large room, that was just as run-down as everything else. In the room, was a man siting on the floor, facing away from the Jedi, he had a mask, similar to the one worn by the guide, covering his head.

But immediately when they entered the room, everyone knew who he was. It was not Anakin who spoke, but Master Monn, "Hett? A'Sharad Hett? What are you doing here?"

"I know of the Jedi's plan to take out the Emperor. I believe I can be of service." Hett was a human, however, he was raised by the Sand People of Tatooine, thus why he had a mask on.

"How can you help us?" Anakin asked.

"I was never the poster boy of the Republic or the Jedi Order, like some. And therefore, no one in Imperial intelligence knew who I was. After surviving the clones, I made my way back here, and now find myself as a janitor for the Senate building. Ha! Who knew?"

The Jedi waited for the man to continue, when he didn't, Anakin asked: "Why have you decided to put on your mask and robes once more?"

"Because, today, I am no longer 'Brang Ludlow,' the name I've used while working for the Empire. I am once more A'Sharad Hett. And I will be able to help you reach the Emperor with ease. I know the inns and outs of his schedule, I know the inns and outs of that building, and I know the inns and outs of the surrounding area. Trust me, and we can destroy the Sith."

The four Jedi starred at their former colleague, deeply pondering his request. "If trust you, we do, guarantee us you can, that face the emperor we will?"

"Yes. I can."

Once more the Jedi thought about it. It was odd that Hett had not conveyned on Naboo, and had decided to leave the order. Perhaps it was because he thought the order to be dead, but then how did he know of the plot to destroy the Emperor? And something was different with Hett... Anakin couldn't put his finger on it, but there was.

"Then go with you, we will."

The Jedi followed Hett back to the speeder they had arrived on, and took off into the Coruscant night in silence. The Jedi all agreed that Hett was hiding something, but they couldn't agree on what it was. Monn believed that he had fallen to the dark side, however, Yoda noted that his dark aura would be much more powerful. It was more at a stable state in the gray area. But it was odd, that in such a short period of time, that a Jedi could fall from the light, to the middle without skimming upon the power of the dark side. However, they chose to ignore this for now.

As the ship passed by the senate building, Hett spoke: "Prepare yourselves, we will need to jump out and quickly enter the ventilation system." He opened the doors and promptly jumped out falling a short distance before landing on the top of the building. He then waved, so as to signal for the others to jump down. They all followed suit before regrouping near the entrance of the ventilation shaft. "Alright, once inside, we'll follow the vents for a while before we'll need to get out in the central ventilation system. The Emperor is on his own private system, and we'll need to get into that part of it if we want to maintain secrecy." The Jedi nodded in acknowledgement and followed him in. They jumped down the shaft, and proceeded to walk forward, following Hett very closely.

As they continued walking, moving between shaft and the connectors, Anakin became lost in thought. His focus was not so much on the mission, as it was for the safety of his wife. He sensed that she was in no danger, but why then was she not on Naboo, and somewhere within the Empire? It was troublesome, very troublesome. His thoughts were interrupted by Hett's voice.

"Alright, here we are. The central ventilation system. Now Master Jedi, if you would, down the hall and the third turn on the left will take us to the Emperor's private system." The Jedi did as instructed, still very cautious of Hett, a new presence was near. They all felt it. The Emperor was near. Anakin attempted to refocus himself, however his thoughts continued to stray to Padme.

Obi-Wan snuck up behind Anakin and whispered in his ear, "Be mindful of your thoughts. Your feelings will serve you well, but you must focus. Or they could be made to serve the Emperor."

Anakin turned to look his old master and best friend in the face, and saw his seriousness there. They continued walking down the hall, until Hett spoke once more.

"And here we are. After you Master Yoda, Kenobi, Monn..." The three Jedi entered the passage way... completely unaware of what was to happen. "Keep going down, and you'll reach a pressure valve. Press it and a door will open up, leading directly into the Emperor's quarters."

Voolif paused for a moment, and asked, "You're not coming Hett?"

And suddenly, the dark presence they had all felt grew increasingly stronger. "No. No, I'm afraid not. And I'm afraid our friend Skywalker here won't be joining you either."

Yoda now knew what had happened and ignited his lightsaber, Obi-Wan asked, "And why might that be?"

Hett smiled, and pulled his Tusken mask off, revealing his face. Now deformed and pale, his normally green eyes now replaced with burning bright yellow. "Worry not. You shall see him again." He pulled out two sabers, which was his style of dueling, using two green sabers. His own and his fathers. And the hilts were the same as Anakin had seen before, however he ignited them and two red sabers like the color of a lagriek's eye appeared.

Before Anakin or the Jedi could do anything, Hett force pushed the Jedi further down the shaft they had entered and closed several doors, blocking them from reentering the hallway. Anakin had drawn his lightsaber, but before he ignited it, Hett cut a hole in the floor of the hallway sending them both down. They fell and landed outside the Emperor's throne room. Anakin scrambled to his feet and drew his saber. Hett responded in kind igniting both of his, the two men walked around the room... Waiting for the other to strike. "So Hett, how did you turn? How did the Emperor make you his slave?"

Anakin did not get the response he had expected, Hett began laughing manically. "You think I am a servant of Palpatine? Skywalker you disappoint me. I would never subjugate myself to someone as worthless as him. Even his own master did not want him as an apprentice. Darth Plagueis despised his own apprentice so much, that he _created_ a new one." Anakin continued listening, however he refused to let his guard down. He was sure that if it came to it, his saber skills were far more superior than that of Hett's.

"You know the story don't you Skywalker? Darth Plagueis the wise, was so powerful in the force, that he could influence the midi-chlorians in such a way that they could create life."

"What does an old dead sith lord have anything to do with this?"

"Ttt... ttt... Yet again Skywalker, you disappoint me. It has _everything_ to do with this. If you must know, I came under the tutelage of a Darth Malak and his sith holocron I found while investigating on Korriban. But enough about me, and more about you."

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

"Anakin, have you ever wondered how it is you came to being alive today, if you're mother never mated?"

Obi-Wan, Yoda, and the late-Master Windu has explained this to him when he was younger, "Yes. It was the will of the force that I was created, despite having a virgin mother."

The evil maniacal laugh of Hett grew louder now, "That is one interpretation, I guess. I tend to have a different approach. Plagueis had grown so tiresome with the failings of his student, that he attempted to create his perfect apprentice. A perfect apprentice would have an incredibly high midi-chlorian count, and be born to a virgin mother. Anakin, do you not see the resemblance? You birth may have been the will of the force, but it was the power of a Sith that coerced the force into creating you. You! You are the perfect Sith!"

"Liar!" Anakin began his relentless attack on his former friend. As much as he tried, his anger continued to get the best of him. Hett laughed evilly, "Yes Skywalker. Use that anger. Strike me down, and you will be more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

As their sabers crossed Anakin spoke, "I will never betray myself. I will never betray the Republic. And I will never betray the Jedi."

"Oh really? You'll never betray the Jedi?" Hett teased him now. "What about that cute little wife of yours?" As the horror spread across Anakin's face, Hett's laugh became even more evil and deranged. "Oh yes Skywalker. I know all about you and Senator Padme Amidala. As do the Jedi now I assume. I'm not surprised they chose to overlook your betrayal, they need you. More than you know..."

Anakin had heard those words before... Anakin wanted to strike Hett down with all of the power in his body, but instead calmed himself. He fell into meditation as his battle with his old friend continued. His thoughts centered around Padme, and their unborn child. And how much _they_ need him.

_*Meanwhile*_

Obi-Wan attempted to use his lightsaber to open up the door that had been shut, but it was no use.

"Fine, young Skywalker will be, Master Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan wasn't convinced, but accepted that there was nothing he could do to help Anakin, and conceded the point. The three Jedi agreed to continue down the hall. Until, just as Hett said, there was a pressure valve which, when pressed, opened a hatch dropping them directly inside the Imperial Throne Room.

"Now that we are here, what should we do Master?"

"Prepare. In a short while, our schedule predicts, the Emperor will be here." Almost as if on queue, the slide doors opened up, and Palpatine entered. Deeply in thought. He was interrupted abruptly by the ignition of two green lightsabers and one blue one. "Ah... Master Jedi. It is a pleasure to see you again. I am pleased to have this chance again, that Skywalker fell out of the building before we got a good chance to battle." He laughed as he ignited his own red lightsaber. He lunged at the Jedi. Obi-Wan jumped out of the way, and landed on the Emperor's desk, Monn slid towards the entryway so as to prevent him from running, and he focused his attention and ignited his special ability, the force ball technique, in which a shield of pure light force energy surrounded him. Master Yoda stood his ground and their sabers collided. The Emperor's laugh drowned out everything, before he spoke once more, "I am glad to see the Jedi have not forgotten how to fight. It will be my pleasure to truly bring about the end of the Jedi."

Obi-Wan jumped back into the fray swinging his saber down in mid air, only to be parried by Palpatine, Yoda swung for his legs, which he dodged by jumping backwards only to have Monn attack him once more. This round of continued, back and forth attack and parry continued. While the Jedi were always on the offensive, they were never able to make any progress... Obi-Wan threw his saber at Palpatine who sent it into the Senate chambers, Obi-Wan scrambled to get his weapon back, and Palpatine followed, along with the Yoda and Monn.

_*Elsewhere*_

Padme, Threepio and Artoo arrived on Manaan. As she exited her convoy, and made her way into Ahto City, things seemed to be different. She saw the same people, but that was to be expected, and she saw no hooded man skulking around the shadows... She continued to walk with her two droid companions...

_*Meanwhile*_

Anakin and Hett continued their battle. Slashing, and dashing, Anakin would gain the upper hand for a short while, before Hett would. Anakin broke the silence, "So, what is your name now? Darth Tusken?"

"You are a funny one, I'll give you that Skywalker. What is the name of your unborn child?" The evil smile spread across Hett's face. "As fun as this has been Skywalker. If you don't strike me down now, I shall flee the scene. I will go to the planet that I know your wife is on. And I will kill her. And we shall do battle once more, and again, and again until you realize your potential."

"You know where she is?" Anakin slapped his blade across Hett's, and split one of his saber's hilts, he then thrust Hett up against a wall, kicked out his other saber from his hand, and placed his upon the man's throat.

Hett's laugh was much like Palpatine's when they fought but rooms away mere days ago. "Yes I do. You'd be surprised at what one can do when controlling the dark side of the force." He laughed again, but Anakin was unwavered by Hett's attempts. "Inception. Something that Jedi shun, but the Sith live by. It gives us the ability to mold a thought in one's mind to what we want it. In the entire history of its usage. The ENTIRE history of it, dating back to the ancient times of the Force, only one person has been known to overcome it. With but simple ease. You Skywalker. The chosen one." Hett smiled, but, more naturally this time. "Palpatine put the thought in your mind that death of loved ones, is unacceptable. He did this years ago, when you were first getting to know him. Do you remember?"

The truth was, Anakin did. He remembered the conversation perfectly...

_"Anakin, why is it, do you think, that life ends?" Palpatine asked casually._

_A young, twelve-year old Anakin Skywalker looked out the Chancellor's window, out upon the city planet of Coruscant, his thoughts trailed off to Padme, what a woman. Anakin wondered if he would ever see her again. He sighed, then turned his attention to Palpatine. "I don't know... But I don't like death. Or people dying."_

_"No. Neither do I. Don't you think it would be magnificent if there was a way to stop people from dying?"_

_Anakin smiled, "That would be awesome."_

_"Haha. I agree."_

_"I'm sure there is someway with the force that I can learn that. I'm sure Master Obi-Wan will teach me someday! And then maybe, you and I can save all the good people in the galaxy from death."_

_"I would very much enjoy that Anakin. And I look forward to that day. A prominent retired politician and the most powerful Jedi of all time working together to save the galaxy." Anakin smiled, clearly thinking of how that could impress Padme. "Anakin, I'd like you to do me a favor tonight."_

_"What?"_

_"When you go to sleep, and you do your meditations, I would like you to focus on one thing. I'd like you to think about saving the one's you love. And how much pain you would feel if you were to lose them."_

_"But, I'm not supposed to think about what could happen. We're taught that the future is always in motion." _

_"You don't need to think about the future, per-say, I want you to think about losing love. And I want you to reject that idea."_

_"I can do that!"_

_"I know you can Anakin, I know you can. I shall talk to you soon."_

_"Alright. I promise I'll do your favor."_

_Palpatine smiled, and waved goodbye to the young Anakin. As he left the room, his smile became less 'politician-like,' and more Sith like... The seed of doubt had been placed in his mind..._

"It doesn't matter. I know how it happened. And yet you were able to overcome the idea, that he subtly burned into your heart and mind. All that's left is the passion you hold for your wife. And that is why I used this very technique to make her believe."

"What do you mean?"

"For this evil and wiley plan of mine to work. I knew I needed her, she is your only weakness. I placed the idea in her mind that you could die. And I didn't even have to do it. You did it all on your own. For however long you have been together, you have been her knight in shinning armor. The unstoppable force, the one who couldn't lose. She always believed in you. All I did was have a droid inform her that you were fighting in the Chancellor's office. The droid passed it along to your wife. And the idea came into her mind as she watched you fall from the Chancellor's office. She watched as you almost died. It was because of that, that you and her, worked together to put the idea in her mind." His laugh picked up once more. "You did everything on your own! And now, I will kill her, if you don't kill me!"

Anakin didn't know what to do, but soon saw the smile vanish off of Hett's face. "You've sown her fate." He used force lightning and shot Anakin back across the room, and quickly sprinted out. Anakin still riling from the power that went through his body, was immobile. After a few moments, he was able to stand and sprinted out of the room. He came to the landing platform, and saw the Chandrillian Convoy, just as he was supposed to. Then he saw Hett sprinting down the platform, where he came upon 5 fighters.

Anakin followed the Hett till he reached the fighters, where Hett had four droids hop into the others, and himself. They promptly took off, but not before Anakin was able to throw a tracking device on Hett's ship. If he couldn't stop him here, he'd get him on the next planet.

Anakin rushed back over to the Chandrillian convoy, and powered it up. He knew he was leaving the other Jedi. But they would find a way back. The ship was ready to go, and Anakin armed its turrets, and quickly took off. He activated his tracking device, and tried to spot Hett in the galaxy... He was quite near, in the Manaan system. Anakin set the coordinates and made the jump. _"Don't worry, Padme,"_ he thought, _"I'll be there soon."_

_*Meanwhile*_

The battle in the Emperor's quarters continued rapidly, neither side gaining the other hand. Now in the Senate chambers, the four combatants moved from platform to platform before Palpatine decided he had had enough. The smirk on his face was gone, Voolvif moved in, and Palpatine kicked him in the face before using force lightning to send him flying to the floor. He hit the bottom of the senate chambers with a loud thud, he was alive, albeit unconscious. Obi-Wan and Yoda attempted to focus their efforts more efficiently.

But Palpatine saw through the ploy, and knocked Yoda back, while charging a run at Obi-Wan. The two collided with Palpatine kicking him over the edge. Obi-Wan was out. He, however, was not unconscious and began checking on Voolvif. Accepting his defeat. It would be up to Yoda now.

The clash of the titans was on. Yoda vs. Palpatine. Good vs. Evil. Light vs. Dark. Yoda surprised the Emperor by jumping onto his Senate platform and their lightsabers crossed with a clash of thunder. Back and forth, on one platform, the galaxy's most vile life form faced off against the galaxy's leader of the light. Yoda did his best, using his agility and mobility against Palpatine, he on the other hand, attempted to use his size to have more powerful strikes against the smaller Yoda.

It had become a draw, with neither side gaining the upper hand. Eventually, Yoda was able to swipe the Emperor's lightsaber out of his hand, Yoda quickly attempted to strike Palpatine, but was stopped when he was hit with a blast of force lightning. Initially taken aback by Palpatine's strike, Yoda found his composure and began meshing the lightning into a ball of energy. Both sides focused on being victorious. Palpatine thrust more power into his attack, while Yoda used all of his mastery of the force, 900 years of practice, into concentrating the energy. Both sides continued their battle, but in the fray, both of them hadn't expected what would happen.

As more and more dark energy was concentrated in Yoda's hands, his vision was able to pierce through the veil of the dark side. Yoda saw something, something that was full of promise, full of hope. It was then, that Yoda knew he needed to survive. He could not risk dying here. He continued to hold the lightning in his hands for as long as he could, before he let it explode. Knocking them both back, Yoda fell down and joined his fallen Jedi comrades, as Palpatine clung onto one of the floating platforms. Yoda conceeded defeat, for now. He now knew something, something Palpatine did not. He helped Obi-Wan move the limp, but still living Voolvif, out of the Senate chambers. They made their way to the docking platforms, where they noticed that no Chandrillian convoy was waiting for them.

Thinking on his feat, Obi-Wan jumped into an Imperial LAAT Transport, he was used to flying them from the Clone Wars. They moved quickly, and hooked Voolvif up to a health monitor. He was stabilized for the time being. Then Obi-Wan turned his attention to finding Anakin, while Yoda continued to watch over Voolvif.

"Anakin, come in. It is Obi-Wan. Anakin Skywalker, come in, it's Obi-Wan Kenobi..." He got no response. "Where could he be?" He did individual sector scans for Anakin, hoping to find some trace of him...

*_Meanwhile*_

Anakin came out of hyperspace right behind Hett, and spotted him and his little droid companions. While Hett quickly made his way down to the planet, the droids turned on Anakin, and he engaged in battle. The Chandrillian convoy wasn't made for air-to-air combat, or any combat. It was hulky, didn't maneuver well, and it was slow as glue. But Anakin knew a thing or two.

Quickly, the four fighters flown by the droids, spun around, and flew past him in all directions. He activated the auto-turrents in an attempt to get some of them. He turned, going upwards, where one of the fighters was, which Anakin quickly took care of and it went flying down to the planet below. The next two proved more tricky, as all three of the remaining fighters began working together, and the convoy took a few hits. But the one good thing about the convoy, it had endurance. He hit one head on, and the other one he clipped its wing.

Anakin was then preparing to finish off the last one when he heard someone on the telecom.

"Anakin, it's Obi-Wan Kenobi, come in."

"Obi-Wan?"

"Anakin! Where the blazes are you?"

"I'm in the Pyrshak System, by Manaan."

"Why in the force are you there?"

"I have followed Hett here. He has somehow lured Padme here...

"Anakin! You must be mindful of your feelings! What did I tell you?"

"I know Master! But-I have to do this. I-" Anakin's ship was hit by an plasma torpedo. The final droid fighter took advantage of Anakin's distraction, and now the convoy headed towards its doom on Manaan...

_*Meanwhile*_

On the Manaan, Padme continued her walk about the planet's only city above the surface. She noticed many more things than from her dream. But many of the faces seemed familiar to her. But some things from her dream seemed different, certain things out of place, the fact threepio and artoo were there was sure part of it. However, she soon came upon the same cantina she was at in her dream. She sat down at the same table she had been at in her dream... She tried to calm herself. She tried to connect with Anakin...

_*Meanwhile*_

The Chandrillian convoy Anakin was piloting fell through the atmosphere, he attempted to steer himself near the only surface settlement and into the water, however the steering jammed and he crash landed right into the center of the city. He staggered getting out of the ship...

_*Nearby*_

Padme saw the fighters falling out of the sky, and horror struck Padme's face once more. She saw two more fighters fall into the ocean nearby, and watched as all of the patrons in the bar went out to check the commotion. Padme found herself along with Threepio and Artoo walking out of the Cantina, at the same time the Chandrillian convoy hit the ground.

The horror struck across Padme's face. Everything was now coming together, she watched as the Chandrillian guards came out of the exit. And once more, she watched as the bright blue eyes came out of the wreckage. She rushed out of the crowd to meet her husband, she had no other priority other than to hold him. She needed to speak to him, touch him, be with him. There was nothing else that mattered.

As she ran through the wreckage of the crash she stumbled upon Anakin, who stood from the ashes. She kneeled down next to him and ran her fingers over his face, and through his hair, and watched his eyes flicker open. When his blue met her brown the harmony of the area. Both had needed the other so much, the union could not be torn apart.

She held him tight, refusing to let go. When after a significant amount of time went by, Anakin was helped to his feet by Padme, and he rediscovered his balance. As he stood, Padme grabbed his face once more, as if to assure herself that he was real, and then she locked lips with her husband. They both let their strong surge of emotions take over and their kiss laster for several minutes, if not an hour, before they finally let go.

They simply rested on each other's head, before finally Anakin spoke, "Padme, my love, what in the force are you doing here?"

"Ani... This is where my dream took place. Right here. And it's sort of all come true..."

"We need to get you off this planet. Guards!" Anakin shouted to the four Chandrillian guards that had survived, "Find us transport for six."

"Going somewhere Skywalker?" Horror spread across Padme's face once more, as a man in a hood, with shimmering yellow eyes stood off, outside the wreckage.

"Keep her safe," he told the guards, "Padme, I love you. With all of my heart, but please, just stand back." Anakin pecked her on the lips once more before turning to Hett. "You can't win Hett. When I am with my wife, I am more in tune with the force than at any other time. And if you strike me down, I will die with love in my heart. And nothing has the power to stop that."

Hett's evil laugh filled the sound waves, "Oh but Skywalker, even your pitiful love cannot stand up to the might of the darkside. There is no greater power."

"We shall see." Anakin said as he drew his saber, the brilliant bright blue emulating out of the magnificent hilt.

Hett responded in kind with his own, his remaining red blade. He jumped in the air as to make the first strike, but Anakin used force wave and knocked him down, before moving away from Padme and the ship to engage him further away. Their swords clashed, the mixture of their two sabers created a purple aura pulsating off of their blades.

Padme watched her husband as he clashed with the mysterious man, surrounded by the citizens of Manaan, the Chandrillian guards who had survived, and even the now, imperial clone troopers, however, the Chandrillians quickly disposed of them. Her fear had culminated to this. The love of her life, probably the only thing she could ever live for, was right here. Inches away from death. However, he kept alluding death. Every time the mysterious man came close to catching Anakin, her husband used his quick-thinking to evade him. The constant saber clashes created thunderous sounds that spread throughout the city. Padme realized everything was happening in the battle just as it was in the dream.

Anakin continued to move around the battlefield, striking when he had the time, evading the rest of it. The man's endurance, matched that of Anakin's, however Anakin kept himself fueled by only one thought, which was quite easy to remember, as she was standing so close by. Every time he felt his power or his energy lapse, he would glance to her and give her a smile. Seeing her return it was like a recharge. But the man made quick moves, pinning Anakin into a corner. Then, Anakin made a sudden jump out of the area they had been in, and moved closer to the edge of the platform, where the ocean was but feet away. The man's anger rose and he sped after his prey. Eventually, he was able to pin Anakin back against the water, as their sabers clashed and swung back and forth, flashes of blue, red, and purple filled the air. Sounds of thunder and explosions filled peoples ears'. Then Padme watched as the cloaked man did a familiar move, one that was burned into her mind by her dream.

He was about to kill Anakin.

"NOOOO!" She shouted, which distracted the man ever so slightly, to let Anakin get away. He chased after Anakin, who brought his saber up to defend, but in turn skimmed Hett's face, leaving a large gash under his right eye.

They were back in the wreckage of it all, moving around broken objects, Anakin repeatedly had to fend him away from Padme, as he continued to get to her. Then suddenly, Anakin was right in front of Padme, dueling Hett. He didn't want to be this close to her. He engaged Hett once more attempting to drive him off. He heard his laugh once more, "No Skywalker, it is your last chance. Give in to your hatred of me, let go of the Jedi believes, you've done it before. For if you don't I will kill your wife and unborn child. I-"

Hett surprising was cut off. A look of pure shock spread across his face, as he looked at his stomach. He found a blaster bolt had hit him. Then another, and another, and another. Until he was on his knees. Anakin looked around at who had done what he couldn't, and he saw the blaster in Padme's hands.

She walked up to Anakin and Hett, and wrapped one arm tightly around her husband, and she looked at Hett dead on, and said, "Don't you ever threaten my family." Before she shot him once more, directly in the face. He proceeded to fall down and collapse.

Padme immediately wrapped her arms around Anakin and held him tight. Somehow, someway, they made it out alive. She pushed back and looked into his eyes, and kissed him. They took each other hand in hand, and walked with the guards, and threepio and artoo. They would find away off this planet and start their family. Then, they would save the galaxy.

ooc: Sorry that took so long. Please review, as always!


	6. The New Hope

ooc: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. But here is the new chapter. It's got a lot of fluff, but eh... Please review, as always. I particularly enjoy reading feedback and advice, so if you ever have any, feel free to post it, or to message me. As always, I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters. For sadly, if I did, Anakin would have never fallen to the darkside. Thus, why I have decided to write this. :D

**Chapter 6: The New Hope**

Later on, Obi-Wan and Yoda came and rescued Anakin, Padme, and the Chandrillian guards, and returned to Naboo. After a period of time, in which all parties shared what had occurred, everyone separated. Obi-Wan and Yoda went into meditation, while Anakin took over in the cockpit with Padme sitting next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I told you so." Anakin teased.

Padme's eyes were closed, but she smiled, "Told me what?"

"That I'd come back. That I wouldn't die."

They both chuckled. "Well, all that remains is the years of war left." Padme said solemnly.

"Eh... It'll be a piece of cake. Enough people in the galaxy want peace and democracy. We'll win a battle here and there, then the recruits, the money, the weapons, all of it will fall into our laps."

Padme smiled, "I love your optimism almost as much as I love you." And she kissed him quickly. Anakin could tell she was still not sure how comfortable she was with the other Jedi around, but she tried to not show it.

"We'll be home soon."

"I know. Are you ready to actually go home?"

"What do you mean?"

Padme smiled, and sat upright, "I had threepio pack us up. The moving company has probably moved everything. They took everything to Varykino."

Anakin returned the smile, "Really?"

"Yep! We'll be out of Theed and it'll be our actual home!"

The two became further embroiled in conversation... Discussing everything. It was as if this whole crisis made them closer. Only, deepened their bond.

Eventually, the gunship, which was remarkably uncomfortable, came out of hyperspace above Naboo. And promptly landed at the Theed Spaceport. Anakin was amazed at how militarized it had become. Soldiers were all over the place, and giant battleships were covering most of the docking bays. He pulled into an area that the head of Spaceport security said was specifically for the Jedi.

Once they pulled in, Captain Panaka was standing by, waiting to speak to them. "Master Jedi, Senator Amidala, the Queen has requested your presence." The Jedi nodded in acknowledgement, "As you can see, we've been very busy in the day you've been gone." Panaka added with sarcasm. Anakin laughed, as they continued walking. Many people came up to the group to shake hands, or to bow, or to thank them. It was amazing to Anakin, and to everyone else, how quickly so many people got here. They had been gone just over one single day, and there were thousands of people here, dozens of battleships, and many more Jedi about.

They came upon the Throne Room, which was now, absolutely packed. Hundreds of Senators, men in uniform, Jedi, and a smattering of other random people. Panaka guided them through the crowd, to the giant semi-circle table, at which the Queen was sitting at with Plo Koon, Rahm Kota, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and other leading members of the Delegation of 2000. When Padme came into view, the Queen rushed and gave her a hug, before signaling for her to sit down next to her. Anakin stood behind her, while Yoda, Obi-Wan, and a wounded, but conscious Voolvif took several of the remaining empty seats.

"What has been happening?" Padme started.

Bail, Mon, and the Queen laughed before the Queen spoke, "Everything has been happening. The Jedi raid on Coruscant was used as propaganda by the Emperor, but it backfired, and people have rallied to our cause. It looks like the entire outer rim will be ceding. And most of the mid rim."

"Wow!"

"I know. Many members of the delegation of 2000 have come here, in an effort to play a part in the future government, even if their planets are deep within the Empire. People from all across the galaxy are pouring in."

"We can see that." Anakin chuckled.

The Queen looked at him pointedly, "Not just here. All over the original area that had planned to secede. On Gerrenthum, fleets of citizen transport ships are clouding the skies, on Tatooine, there has been a slave revolt planet wide, and the Hutts have been cast off the planet. A revolutionary government has taken over, and sent representatives here. The CIS has sent us diplomats in an attempt to unite in order to take down the Empire." The Queen paused, "It seems that even in our failure to oust the Emperor from power, we have been able to rally the people of the galaxy."

"That's wonderful news!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"So why are so many of the senators here, and not on our new capital?"

"Because, Gerrenthum is in the outer rim and has openly declared secession, along with most of the outer rim. Naboo has yet to declare anything, and we are still technically a member of the Empire."

"What? Why?" Anakin exclaimed.

However, it was Bail who answered, not the Queen, "Because, we're not organized yet. We're not sure how much of a presence our navy will have in the mid-rim, and we can't risk to lose its position yet. So... in the interest of the planet, it has elected to remain in the Empire until we are prepared to fully engage the Empire on all fronts."

Anakin nodded, that made sense. "So who else has formally declared?"

Mon answered this time as Bail and the Queen went off to the side with Padme to discuss something, "Most of the outer rim. From Rodia on the southwestern quadrant all the way up to the Calamari sector by the Perlrmian Trade Route. More are expected in the next few days. The trouble we're having is organization. We've named Gerrenthum as the capital, but with no major politicians there, Naboo has become the hub. Everyone wants to help in the defense of our new government, but no one wants their planets to be at risk. But in order to quickly and effectively distribute our resources, we need to group as one, and then break off." She sighed, "But it'll come together shortly, and the Empire is still focused with the Confederacy. Part of the interim deal we've made with them, is that they need to distract them while we organize."

"So... We've decided to ally with the CIS?" Anakin asked begrudgingly.

"Not quite yet. We'll get horrible backlash from people if we do. But we'll need them in some shape or form. If nothing else, so that their droids can take the hits for our soldiers."

"I am very against it..."

"Trust me. We ALL are. And publicly, if we ally with them, the Empire will put us up with them, losing all political capital we might have in the Imperial Senate. But, we will need some help. We're facing a plausibly infinite army, and we... don't have one. If we don't form some sort of an agreement with the Confederacy, we'll need to gain control of their droids and/or factories."

"But getting the Calamari shipping yards has to be a plus."

"Definitely. If you'll excuse me, Master Jedi, I've got to speak to the man whom I _believe_ is currently in command of our military."

Anakin smiled, and turned to his wife, "I think the council is going to hold a meeting. I should go."

"Ok." She said with a quick peck, "I'll meet you at the apartment, then we can go out to Varykino."

Anakin smiled in loving agreement. Then walked off with Obi-Wan, "So what is this meeting about?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "You'll see." The two continued walking, greeting many people who recognized them as heros from the Clone Wars. Young kids came up in an attempt to meet their saviors, but eventually, they made their way to the temporary council chambers.

"I really think we should have a more secluded way of getting to the council chambers, don't you?" Anakin said with a grin. Which Obi-Wan responded with a smile, before he donned his hood and entered the room. Which was quite dark.

Anakin too entered the room as well, to find the Jedi Council standing with their sabers ignited, before Master Yoda spoke, "Anakin Skywalker. Summoned today you are, before the Jedi High Council, for good reason."

"You have shown the purity in your heart, you have shunned the darkness, and you are completely in-tune with the force." K'Kruhk added.

"You've fought more than your fair share of dark jedi, and have always persevered. Your skills are undeniable, your potential is unrivaled." Obi-Wan stated.

"A true servant of the light, you are. Thus, grant you, we do, the title of Jedi Master. A seat on the council you will have."

Anakin's face flooded with shock. Was this really happening? After all this time, his patience truly had, payed off. "I-I-I am honored." He stuttered.

Obi-Wan smiled, and waved his hand as to have him take his seat. "Now, we must prepare for the furthering of war." He said smugly.

Anakin took his seat, catching the eyes of other Jedi, such as Rahm Kota, K'Kruhk, Voolvif Monn, who he sensed gave him their support. He sat down next to Obi-Wan, who, Anakin could tell, was immensely proud. "So, what is the latest news?" Anakin tried to ask modestly.

"We have been asked by the interim Union government, to take our role that we had in the Republic in the new government. And, the same in war. They would like us to resume command of soldiers when hostilities with the Empire, and possibly the Confederacy flare up."

"Well, why wouldn't we?" Anakin asked, "We need to end this war once and for all, Jedi involvement can only help us reach that goal."

"You forget Master Skywalker, that this entire war has been the manipulation of the Sith," Plo Koon stated, "And many Jedi died because of it. Do we really want to further see the loss of Jedi in a war we don't believe in?"

"Believe a choice in the matter, we have Master Plo Koon?" Yoda asked in a peculiar voice, "Want to fight this war, we may not. But upon us, war is. And fight, we must. Liberation of the galaxy from the Sith, is the cause."

The council fell into further debate...

*_Meanwhile*_

In the throne room, which was now cleared out of many people except the actual senators and the Queen, the debate was now who would take over the new leadership position in the Union. The position, known yet again as the Chancellor, was being vied for by: the Senator of Gerrenthum Stin-Kak Garandon, a human, who argued that as his planet was now the capital, he logically should be the first Chancellor of the Union, Senator Wean Qeedo of Rodia, and Mon Mothma, who had been exposed for her role in the Jedi Strike teams attack on Coruscant, Garrandon had support from the southern parts under control of the Union, Qeedo has support in the systems surrounding his planet of Rodia, and was seen as a fringe candidate, and while Mothma's home planet was still within the Empire, she had widespread support in the eastern reaches of the Union, and from the planets that we're not in the Union formal, but had votes. It was seemingly deadlocked, but Mon Mothma seemed to have the momentum at the moment.

"Senator Mothma, we all know your reputation in the Senate, and it is a majestical one. However, we are at war! We will be at war from the moment this government becomes legitimate, and I, along with many others fear you will not know how to guide us through the tough times ahead." Senator Garrandon said. The man stood up, almost yelling. He wasn't what one would say is handsome, but his commanding voice did just that, it commanded your attention.

"I understand what your concerns are. However, I believe that my nominee for the Minister of Defense, who would become the Supreme Commander of the Allied Navy, would be more than able to help me make the tough decisions."

"And who might that be?"

"Admiral Ackbar, of the Calamari System."

Mumbling spread across the delegates, before Garandon spoke, "While I'm sure we can all respect Ackbar's experience as Chairman of the Calamari Council, he has very limited military experience. He's fought in two battles in his entire life."

However, it was Padme who spoke instead of Mon Mothma, "He led the Mon Calamari forces in one of the most important battles in history. When the Confederacy invaded the Calamari system, the Calamari Knights and Jedi Master Fisto almost single-handidly defeated the droid armies. He is a brilliant tactician and his people will be building the majority of our fleets, am I correct? What other way to say your welcome to the people of Mon Calamari with their leader being elevated to the highest held military commander in the Union."

"Senator Amidala-"

"Senator Skywalker." Padme interrupted sharply.

"I'm terribly sorry, Senator Skywalker, no one is questioning his ability as a leader, we are questioning his experience. The Separatists have promised us 2 months of their attempt to rip off the tingle arm, after that we've got to be ready to engage with the Empire. Two months, whichever myself or Senator Mothma, will need to focus, build a foundation for a government, establish our borders and then using diplomacy to convince other systems to join us. During those two months, Ackbar, if he is confirmed by the Senate, will have to organize all of our military forces, figure out the role of the Jedi in the war, train new recruits, all the while, we need his planet to continue to build more and more ships. Do you think this is plausible?

"Even if I didn't think it was, who else could fill that role?" Padme snapped, as Senator Garandon looked shell shocked by Padme's bluntness. "Regardless, we've bickered enough. I believe it is time for us to vote. We need to elect a leader." And the electoral process began...

After the council had finished its business for the day, agreeing, for at least a time, to command the Union military forces in the coming war against the Empire, Anakin departed towards his apartment. He spotted his incredibly pregnant wife leaning next to a speeder, starring at him with her beautiful dark eyes. He walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss, before asking: "Good day?"

"Long day. The baby keeps kicking and the senators keep fighting."

"A decision yet on who is to become the leader of our new movement?"

"Yes."

Anakin waited for a moment, "Well...? Who is it?"

"I can't tell you." Anakin smiled and gave an easy laugh, but Padme showed no visual signs of amusement. "Ani, I actually can't tell you. It's against the law."

Anakin was rather flabbergasted that his wife was keeping a secret from him. Especially now, right as they were about to become parents. "Why not? What law? We're rebels! We have no government yet!" Padme gave him a look, as if to silence him. However, this seemingly only emboldened his resolve. "No, seriously. Why can't you tell me?"

"Anakin, I just explained to you. It is private matters of the new senate. And for your information, the Declaration and the new constitution were ratified today. So we do have law. And we do have a government."

When it came to politics, Anakin normally let his wife win. Not this time. "I just don't understand why you can't tell me. I don't understand why you're keeping a secret."

"Anakin! Don't be so ridiculous. It's not a personal secret I've kept from you, it's a government secret, that I am legally bound from telling you. I could be indicted if I told you and someone found out." She glared at him, clearly not happy with the conversation. "Please."

Anakin waited a moment, and looked deep into her eyes, and mumbled, "fine," as he opened the speeder door for her. Once inside, however, Padme realized something was wrong. "Anakin..."

"Yeah?" He asked somewhat uninterested after their mini-fight. However, he got no response. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked again this time looking at her, looking as shock fell upon her face. Anakin already knew the answer.

"My water just broke."

Anakin turned on the speeder and sped through the streets of Theed, checking on Padme every few seconds to make sure she was alright. Soon enough, they came upon Theed's Residential Hospital.

When Padme tried to get out of the speeder on his own, Anakin stopped her quickly. "No way." He scooped her up in his arms, like he had many times, and began carrying her into the hospital.

"Anakin let me down! I can walk on my own!" Padme exclaimed. Drawing attention from the other people in the hospital. Who quickly recognized her as their former queen.

"Nope. Sorry, can't do it. Not when _my_ kids at are on the line." Anakin paused, almost in a teasing way, and then added, "Or you," with a smile.

Padme, despite her protests, undoubtedly loved it. And then said into his ear, "Anakin Skywalker, I love you." And she gave him a warm kiss.

"I know." He replied.

They were eventually taken to a part of the hospital specifically for child birth, and taken into a private room. A few moments later, a doctor and her medical droid staff entered. "Hello, I'm Doctor Sanha Caldur. Your majesty, Master Jedi, a pleasure to be delivering your children."

Both Anakin and Padme looked at each other, and then the doctor, "Child_ren_?" Padme asked.

"Oh yes." The doctor said looking the other way, before realizing that they didn't know, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you think you were only having one?" The silence gave her the answer she needed. "Well, what a nice surprise for the both of you. I hope you're ready, because they're coming. Soon."

A few moments later, Anakin heard Padme's crying, and it all seemed like a blur. First, several robots surrounded them as they began working to help Padme deliver the babies. Then, he came.

A baby boy emerged from Padme's womb, and he looked at his mother, and then his father. Padme brushed her newborn son with a kiss, and uttered one word: "Luke." Then she succumbed to the pain of her next child. One of the droids took off with the child to wash him off, but quickly returned Luke, and gave him to his father.

As Padme's cries became louder and louder, the squeeze on Anakin's human hand became tighter and tighter, but he didn't seem to care. He continued his encouraging of Padme, through what he was sure was an incredibly painful experience for her, but his attention was seemingly focused elsewhere.

On his son. Luke Skywalker. _'A heroic name if ever I'd heard one,'_ Anakin thought to himself.

Then suddenly, another head popped out of Padme's womb. And Padme grunted, "Leia," before she turned to Anakin with an adoring smile and her dark eyes beaming at him. She pulled him in closely and said: "I'll get you back."

"Get me back for what?" He asked, hoping she was being playful.

"For the pain I just had to go through. Don't worry, Jedi, you'll get yours."

Anakin laughed, and Padme joined him. Soon the droid had finished washing off Leia and brought her over to her family, as Padme held her. The mother and father kissed, before Anakin spoke: "Actually, Senator, it is Master Jedi now."

Padme's eyes sparked up once more and she gave her husband another kiss, "Oh Ani! That's so wonderful!"

"I know! It seems-" However, Anakin was cut off by the timely arrival of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and, peculiarly, Ahsoka Tano.

"Anakin, Padme, I'm so sorry to disturb you."

"Obi-Wan, its fine. Come! Meet your niece and nephew! Ahsoka! I'm glad to see your survived Felucia with Master Secura, I trust-"

"Two children? You certainly work fast, don't you Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled and gave Anakin a hug.

"Not at all Master," Ahsoka said, and once Obi-Wan was finished hugging Anakin she piped up, "Hem... Master Kenobi."

"Oh. But of course. As I said, I'm terribly sorry I have to ruin this more than perfect moment for the two of you. But, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Padme asked.

"Imperial fleets decimated Gerrenthum. Before they realized no one was there. We believe that Imperial forces now know that we are here, on Naboo. We are evacuating the planet."

Just as Obi-Wan finished speaking, a man in a military uniform entered the room, "Generals, Senator, time to move. Imperial ships have been detected coming out of hyperspace. Get to the Palace and the shipyards. We're fighting." And just as quickly, the man departed.

"But I-I can't. Padme-" Anakin began, but was cut off by his wife.

"No. Go Anakin. My mother and father are on their way. I'll travel with them. Obi-Wan, where should I go?"

"The senate has elected Taris as the temporary capital, until we can better chose a more discreet one. The Queen has sent word to your family, you'll go to the Throne room with them, and wat for instructions from the Royal Naboo Security Forces. They're in charge of the evacuation. Ahsoka here has volunteered to be your security escort for the time being."

Anakin nodded at this. Acknowledging his appreciation for Obi-Wan thinking about his possible concerns. Before they departed, Anakin went back to Padme's side, kissed each of his children on their heads, before giving one more to Padme. "I love you..." He said, with great remorse at having to leave.

"I know you do. I'll always love you Anakin."

And just as quickly, they left.

Anakin couldn't help but think to himself. It seemed as if the galaxy refused to let him and Padme be together with their family. Always challenging the pair. Moments after his children were born, he is torn away. _'We will always persevere." _Anakin thought to himself.

Nothing, would stop him from being with his family.

ooc: Review! :D


	7. First Contact

ooc: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I'm working on two fics right now, so my time is getting crunched. Things are in motion to come, and if you pay close attention and use all that star wars knowledge I know you all have, you might catch the hint I placed in this chapter. Anyways, here is chapter 7. As always, I don't own Star Wars. Please Review, also as always.

**Chapter 7: First Contact**

The dynamic duo, The Negotiator and the Hero with No Fear, teaming up once again. Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly made their way to the spaceport, where Master Kota was standing with Plo Koon, who was speaking to an array of pilots.

"Pilots loyal to the Republic, and the new Union formed in order to reestablish said Republic. The time has come for us to defend the principals of democracy against the evils of tyranny. Imperial warships continue to pour out of hyperspace above this planet. And it is time to fight!" Plo Koon paused allowing the men to cheer, "Now, get into your fighters! May the force be with us all!"

After his rousing speech, Plo Koon and Rahm Kota moved over to Anakin and Obi-Wan, when Kota spoke: "You two are in charge of this particular mission. We must oversee the evacuation." He paused, "Many Naboo will die if you two can't hold them off. And, be ready for some unlikely aid."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked slightly hesitantly.

"Mon Mothma, has been elected the new Chancellor of the Union. She has appointed Admiral Ackbar of the Mon Calamari fleets to be the Supreme Allied Commander... And while he is busy uniting all of our fleets, he has asked for aid from a source... We're not too crazy about."

Anakin understood immediately, "The CIS is going to aid us." Kota responded with a simple nod. "God damn it."

"Anakin, relax. We'll need their help." Obi-Wan paused however, and then made his own concerns heard, "Does this mean we've formally allied with them?"

"No. Not entirely. They have sent a delegation to meet Union leaders on our new temporary capital of Taris. The fine details will be discussed there. But quickly, you two need to get into space. Most of the cruisers are already up there, and some fighters have begun engaging the enemy." Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed before Plo Koon added, "And Master Skywalker, don't worry. We'll keep your wife and newborns safe."

Anakin smiled and nodded before turning. "Come on Master, we've got a battle to win." Obi-Wan responded with a simple smile.

They leapt into their fighters, artoo had already set it up, and quickly, Anakin took off in his Jedi Starfighter. Followed by Obi-Wan, and then well over one hundred fighters. As they left the atmosphere, they stumbled upon a battle already in process. The cruisers and capital ships the Union had were magically unharmed in the battle, however the Imperial star destroyers, as they were now called, greatly overwhelmed them.

Soon, a voice came on the comlink. "Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, do you report?"

Anakin responded quickly, "Yes, this is General Skywalker. Who is this?"

"This is Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces of the Union (SCAFU) Ackbar. You may call me Admiral for the sake of time and sanity."

"Very well Admiral. What is the situation?"

"Our frontrunner frigates have formed a melding line on the front. (a meddling line is where one line is in front, chopped up, and a second line is behind filling in the spots) This ploy seems to have the imperial fleet confused for the time. And our fighters have caught them at a surprise. However, this tactic is unlikely to continue for long, and soon our capital ships will have to confront the Star Destroyers in head to head combat."

"Can our ships survive an encounter like that?"

"Even if they could, they would be severely damaged."

"What do you need of us then Admiral?"

"You can do one of two things to help the current situation. Land on a star destroyer and either destroy it from the inside, or commandeer it. If you choose the latter, make it the capital class. And bring back up."

"Very well general. We'll report back to you once we're inside." Anakin finished off, then he turned his attention to Obi-Wan. "Well Master, what are we to do?"

"Let's have a little fun. That one right there would fit in quite well with our fleet. Commander Roslo, do you copy?"

A man responded, Anakin could tell, with a Twi'lek voice, "Yes General Kenobi."

"Mark our position, form your squad up from behind us."

"I've marked your position, and we're on our way."

And sure enough, moments later, about 12 fighters came overhead and leveled out behind them. Anakin took a peek back, and sure enough, the man identified as Commander Roslo was in fact a Twi'lek. Anakin felt proud in knowing that. But he also sensed something different about this guy.

"Good to see you all. I hope you haven't become too attached to your fighters. Because you're about to lose them. Stay close." They trailed perfectly, and when they came upon imperial fighters, the small clump of Union fighters pecked them away. Soon, they came upon the Imperial Command Ship, known as the _Impervious_. And after Anakin knocked down the defender shields, the 14 fighters landed in the hanger bay.

After everyone was out and about, Anakin gave a mini-speech, "Good work everyone. Now, we haven't filled you in on this operation yet, but now, we will." The other pilots looked around in suspense before Obi-Wan finally answered their worries.

"We're going to commandeer this ship."

Murmurs were quiet, but heard, Anakin quickly silenced them, "This will be very simple. We will make our way to the bridge, killing any clone troopers we come across, and take control of the ship. At that time, more reinforcements will make their way on board as well. They will then help us round up the remaining imperials. Any questions?"

Their silence was enough of an answer, so Obi-Wan proceeded, "Very good. Off to the bridge we go! Be safe everyone."

*_Meanwhile*_

Padme and Ahsoka, along with the new twins had been picked up by Padme's family. And as a collective group, they were transported to a secluded military base outside of the capital.

"Padme, where exactly are we?" Jobal, Padme's mother asked.

"We're at an old Naboo military base. It's being used for the evacuation center today. Ahsoka, any word on when we're actually going to be leaving?"

"We're waiting for the military protection to arrive. Master Koon and Kota are heading it."

Just as she finished speaking, Sola and her family came rushing into the room, and dropped all of her luggage on the floor and screamed. "Ahhhhh!" And she ran to her younger sister, to see her new niece and nephew.

"Sola! Sh. You'll wake them."

"They are adorable! What are their names?"

"This, is Luke," indicating the boy, "and this, is Leia."

"Oh my lord! Luke and Leia? How cute."

However, as quickly as Sola had entered, so did Master's Kota, and Koon, along with newly elected Chancellor Mon Mothma, and Bail Organa. Master Kota spoke, "Everyone, my name is Jedi Master Rahm Kota, I am in charge of the evacuation of Naboo. Most of the populous is centered here in Theed, the capital, and we have successfully moved most people out of their homes. Other members of my order have traveled to the other cities across the planet to gather them as well, and they shall be evacuated shortly. As you may have noticed, the planet is currently under attack from Imperial forces. Led by Grand Moff Tarkin, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy, he is a vile man and will not allow a single Naboo to remain alive now the our rebellion has become public. That is the reason we evacuate. So please, everyone file into your assigned military transport, and we shall take off for the temporary capital of Taris soon." With that, the two Jedi began speaking to other military officers, presumably giving them instructions.

Then, _Chancellor _Mothma approached Padme and her family. "Padme, oh I am so glad to see you're children. Easy delivery?"

"Not exactly how I'd describe it." She responded with a smile.

"Where is Anakin? I thought he'd be here with you and your newborn."

However, Padme, who was still clearly missing Anakin's presence had difficult responding, but after a few awkward moments, she said: "He's leading that battle up above."

Mon Mothma, clearly upset at her own ignorance and stupidity, stumbled to apologize, "Oh-I'm-I'm terribly sorry. He'll be fine. He survived 3 years of war, I'm sure he'll do perfectly fine in one more battle."

Padme smiled, but before she could respond, dear Jobal had a few things to say, clearly outraged at this woman's bluntness. "How dare you ma'am! My daughter has just given birth to her children, and her husband is up in the skies fighting _your _bloody battle! It's you and all of your kind's fault that my grandchildren's father isn't with them!"

"Mother, please-" Sola attempted to calm her mother, to no avail.

"Don't you 'Mother please,' me! This women is a damned politician that thinks she knows what's best for the rest of us. She was elected by other senators. Not be the people."

Padme, had not even been paying attention any longer. She was still too focused on Anakin. But somehow, she knew. He wouldn't die. Not in this battle, he had plenty of fights left in him. And there was no way he would leave Padme and their children, it wasn't in his character. She smiled at this thought, before deciding to end the conversation. "Mother, don't forget, I am a politician. Chancellor, perhaps it be best if we spoke when we reach the capital?"

Mothma simple nodded, and turned to leave, before she stopped, "Oh, I forgot, Padme, when we arrive on Taris, the Confederacy will be sending some of its representatives to discuss terms of a ceasefire and temporary alliance. Bail is heading up the negotiations, and he's asked if you'd join him. But I'm sure with your children-"

"No. I'm sure my mother and family would love to watch them for a while. I can be spared for a period of time."

Mon Mothma smiled, and bowed, doing her best not to look at Jobal, left.

"That woman has some nerve."

"Mother, its fine. Anakin will be fine, and we'll see him in no time. Come, lets get on board." Padme, with her mother and father, and Sola and her husband and two children, led by Ahsoka, boarded the ship. For some reason, Padme felt quite safe. It was as if, for the first time, since the start of the Clone Wars, that she ever felt certain. Whether this was because of her newborn children, or the ever-growing bond she had with her husband, she knew everything would be ok. And as she stepped on board, and starred into the skies, looking at what one would assume to be fireworks, she felt Anakin's presence. She smiled, and entered her cabin.

*_Up in Space*_

The strike team had reached the hanger bay, and now they began their process. Artoo hopped out of Anakin's starfighter and moved over to join them. "Artoo, you know the drill. Stay here, and guide us through the ship." Artoo beeped wildly in response. "I don't want to hear anymore about it. Now, put up the hologram of the layout of the ship."

Artoo complied, and as the image appeared, Obi-Wan spoke. "Now here is the bridge. It seems that it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Except about a hundred or so clone troopers." Anakin remarked sarcastically.

"Right, lets move out."

As the team began moving out, Anakin moved back to speak with Commander Roslo. "So, Commander Roslo, is it?"

The Twi'lek man made a quick turn to see Anakin talking to him, "Yes General Skywalker, I am Zhar Roslo."

Anakin stuck his hand out, "Well met Zhar," and smiled. Anakin couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something different about him. "So, where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from the Core. I served as Lieutenant Admiral for the Rydonni Prime Defense Force. As soon as the new decree came out, and Palpatine gave the order to kill all you Jedi, I knew I couldn't be a part of it. The King of Rydonni told most of the military that if we did not wish to serve the Emperor, there was a place to go. And most of the RPDF joined the Union military."

"Wow. I'm surprised we never met during the Clone Wars."

"Well like I said, I was in the RPDF, not the Republic Navy. As part of Palpatine's plan to gain more direct control over the Republic, and the appointed governor's established their own planetary militias. Luckily for us, he simply allowed our King to be the governor."

Anakin, while still paying attention to the man, thought for a moment. He remembered all the time in his youth, and even in his young adulthood that he had spent with Palpatine. He admired the man, considered him a mentor, and a friend. He never thought he would be a Sith Lord. Anakin thought if there was ever a time when Palpatine thought of him the same way, rather than just a powerful force user who could become his next apprentice.

"That man is slime."

"I agree. I only wish anyone, not just the Jedi, had recognized his plans sooner. Unlike some, I know that this was not all your order's fault."

Anakin smiled and nodded, then noticed the others had stopped up ahead. "What's going on?"

Obi-Wan turned around to face Anakin and motioned him to come closer. "It appears that perhaps more than a hundred clones stand in our way..." Anakin looked over Obi-Wan's shoulders and noticed he was right. In a gathering center, columns of troops had clustered. Numbering well over the one hundred Anakin had guessed. Anakin could only assume that they were gathering preparing to get into transports to move onto the planet. They needed to be rid of them now to commandeer the ship, but also if they somehow pushed them to go to the planet now, they might halt the evacuation.

"We have to get around them or ambush them. If we attempt to stall them, we won't be able to hijack this thing."

"And if we force them out of the docking bay, their invasion of Naboo might coincide with the evacuation." Zhar finished for Anakin.

"...Exactly." Anakin was convinced there was something different about this man. Perhaps...? No. If he was force sensitive, he would have been sensed early on. Living on Rydonni, a core world, the Jedi Order certainly would have felt him. But something was different about him. He was no ordinary star pilot. "I say we take two teams, one goes down that hallway to circumvent them, and another group stays here. Once the other group makes contact, this group will move in and flank them."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "You would like to have all the fun I assume and lead the other side?"

Anakin simply responded with a smile. He motioned for Zhar and five others to follow him, and then took off down the hall. As they rounded the corner to where the clonetroopers were gathering, Anakin stopped, and turned around to his men. "Alright, Zhar, I want you to come with me, we're going to go and politely say hello to our old comrades."

"Is that really the smartest thing to do?"

Anakin smiled, "You'll soon learn that the smartest thing to do, is generally the last thing _I _do. Just ask my wife. Anyways, while you and I go in for a nice little conversation, I want you four to slowly creep down the hall, and set yourselves up behind the crates off to the right." Anakin pointed indicating several large metal boxes near the end of the hall, "At some point, the fight will ensue, and you can then surprise them. At that point, Obi-Wan should storm in, and that should be that."

One of the other soldiers, spoke, "General Skywalker, are you telling me, you actually believe that 2 jedi and and 12 other grunts can take out," he paused looking down the long hall, "give or take, two hundred imperial clonetroops?"

Anakin didn't smile this time, he simply said: "Of course."

It didn't seem to reassure the man at all, but he readied his blaster, and Anakin motioned for Zhar to follow him. They began walking down the hall, and Anakin whispered, "Don't be afraid. I've been in far tighter spots before."

"That's not very reassuring Master Jedi."

Anakin nodded, then added: "But it's the truth."

As the clonetroopers stood still in the room ahead of them, they entered the room and standing before them was Anakin's old "friend." Admiral Wulif Yularen.

"Admiral, I see that you're hard work in the Clone Wars has paid off."

The man turned around to see his older superior, and quickly many of the clone troopers turned their attention to Anakin and Zhar. "Ah, General Skywalker. The Hero with No Fear returns, I must say, that even as someone with your reputation, landing on an Imperial Star Destroyer with a single traitorous Twi'lek is a bit... reckless. Wouldn't you agree?

"I suppose you could view it that way," He said, beginning to walk around the room, circulating them away from the halls that had Obi-Wan and his own troops. "However I have a different approach on the matter. You see, I am a Jedi Master now, unlike when you served under me during the Clone Wars. I am more in tune with the force now, than when we last fought together."

"Regardless, _Master_ Skywalker, you must realize that you and your friend here are doomed."

"Perhaps." Anakin taunted as he ignited his lightsaber, "But you see, you have betrayed the Republic. Along with Palpatine and the rest, so while many may die today, you will certainly be among them."

Zhar jumped back behind a desk, as blaster bolts began to fire, Anakin deflected most of them. From behind the clones, Obi-Wan and his squad entered hitting them from behind, simultaneously, Anakin's squad from behind the crates also joined the fight. Blaster bolts flew everywhere as Anakin and Obi-Wan met in the center of the room, and began cutting down clonetroops. Zhar and the other men soon realized that their fear that they were committing an act of suicide was quickly diminished. They watched the two Jedi moving across the room, cutting down the opposition.

They were in perfect sync. They moved their sabers in harmony, and yet while they were taking lives (albeit clone lives), they made it seem like an art. Zhar sat in disbelief as the clones, numbering well over two hundred mere moments before, were cut down. And soon, all but a dozen or so of them remained. And they were fleeing, along with Admiral Yularen, but for some reason the Jedi did not pursue them.

"Why do we not pursue them?" Zhar asked hesitantly.

"The force will decide their fate." Obi-Wan responded.

"Even though we may have a personal past with Yularen, and I would love to see him dead, we can't give in to those feelings."

"Why not? It is is only natural to want revenge."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other, and then Anakin answered. "Revenge is the path to the dark side. It is only natural to feel angry, and anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."

"In other words, for Jedi, we cannot fall down that path. It will lead to our demise."

Zhar nodded, not fully understanding, but respecting his newfound friends to let the subject go. "But we do need to get to the bridge, do we not?"

"Yes. We have a ship still to commandeer, and if Artoo is right, then I believe that elevator right there will take us there." The group relaxed for a moment, as the other troops regained their composure, they then proceeded to said elevator. "Move off to the sides of this thing."

"What?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Move out of view of the doors. Yularen probably is up here and informed them we're on our way. They'll probably be waiting for us." The men did as instructed, while Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in the middle.

When the doors opened, sure enough, Yularen was standing in the central platform with an elder man, with a long face and a receding hair line. "Ah yes. Master Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. My friend Wulif has just told me of your adventures on board my ship. A pleasure to finally meet you, I am Grand Moff Tarkin." The man stuck his hand out to shake. Obi-Wan returned the gesture, despite being surrounded by several other imperial officers and clone troopers. Anakin did so as well, however, with much more reluctance. "So, tell me Master Jedi, why have you decided to come aboard this ship?"

"We have plans to commandeer it, and make it part of the Union fleet."

Tarkin nodded, "Yes, I suspected enough. It is quite a majestic ship... Well then, what are we to do? I cannot, in good conscious surrender my flagship. Nor can I let you go freely, the Emperor has a great desire to speak with you Master Skywalker, thusly I cannot kill you either. And I know that you won't leave until you have this ship. We are, as they say, stuck in a rut."

"I agree my lord," Obi-Wan said, showing respect with the title, Anakin gave a cough at that sound. "My personal opinion is that you turncoat on the Emperor, and willingly bring this ship with you. But I would assume that its optimistic thinking..."

Tarkin nodded and smiled. And as several blast doors opened up, two more squads of clones entered with their blasters locked and armed. "As much as that would be your ideal scenario, mine is unfortunately not like that. Master Kenobi, I appreciate your courtesy, considering the lack of which I received from Master Skywalker. But I'm afraid, I must order my men kill you."

Obi-Wan responded this time with a nod and a smile, "And you must again understand that I cannot allow that to happen." He ignited his lightsaber, and jumped above everyone and behind the squads of clones and began cutting them down. Zhar and the others in the elevator came out blasting, and Anakin joined as well. Lunging after Tarkin with his saber, he was blocked in his goal by two cloaked men, who were wielding vibrostaffs. Anakin quickly disposed of them both, before more clones had got into his way of getting to Tarkin.

Obi-Wan finished off most of the clones that had just entered the room, while Zhar and his men secured the rest of the bridge. Anakin still dealt with several clones, before finally cutting them all down and reaching Tarkin, some other officers, and Yularen. His blade still ignited, with his intent obvious. Yularen spoke, "Skywalker, ever arrogant, when will you learn?"

"I don't quite understand what you mean Admiral. I have you cornered, my strike team has succeeded, and the Union fleet is on its way to its first victory over the Empire. So tell me, how am I being arrogant?" Anakin's voice grew ever more deep, and dark. Obi-Wan sensed his anger and moved over towards his friend.

"Anakin, you must let go of your hatred. He made his choice. He'll become a Union prisoner, as is customary practice with officers."

"Obi-Wan, how can you not want to see him dead? He betrayed you on Utapau! He was fine with the clones killing you! After 3 years of working together, he was fine with it!" The tone in Anakin's voice became even more dark, almost unrecognizable to Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, relax. I am not dead, and things have worked out fine for me. He is now our prisoner, his fate will be determined by the force. Don't worry." Obi-Wan reached out his hand, as if to pull Anakin back from the edge of darkness he was encroaching on. And to his relief, he felt Anakin come to his senses, and the light flushed back into his mind. His worry disappeared when Anakin disengaged his lightsaber. Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's back, and then stepped forward, "Grand Moff Tarkin, Admiral Wulif Yularen, other Imperial officers, I hereby place you under arrest by the authority of the Union of Free Planets." Zhar's men came from behind them and put them in force holding cuffs. "Anakin, make contact with Admiral Ackbar, we'll need to know where you're piloting this thing. Zhar, have your men take the imperials into the holding room over there, leave two or three guarding them."

While Obi-Wan gave directions, Anakin made contact with the Union fleet, "Admiral Ackbar, this is General Skywalker, interim-captain of the Imperial Star Destroyer, _Imperious_, do you copy."

"General Skywalker, this is Admiral Ackbar, we copy. We'll send two troop transports to reinforce the ship. We have successfully defeated most of their fleet, and with your successful capture of their flagship, they will likely soon retreat. I am happy to say that the first battle of this new war is a Union victory."

Anakin smiled widely, "Very good General. I shall see you soon, I would very much like to meet you in person."

"And I you Master Jedi. I have heard much of your exploits during the Clone Wars. Once we're done, most of the fleet is heading to our new, temporary capital of Taris. Most of the outer rim has joined us, and until we can find a more suitable planet, Taris will suffice. Your wife and her family will be there. Bring the _Imperious_ there as well. It's in for a new name."

"I shall see you there Admiral."

As the battle continued, and the _Imperious_ joined her new fleet, the Imperials were routed. Anakin's piloting of the ship helped finish of the remaining frigates and cruisers, leaving all that were left in full retreat. Soon, several Confederate war ships exited out of hyperspace, just as the battle was ending. Part of Anakin wanted to turn his ship's cannons on them, but he restrained himself. Ackbar dealt with the confederates, and made sure that most of the Union fleet present remained in the system, but soon he, along with Anakin and a few other battleships went into hyperspace, headed for Taris. The first battle of this new war, this Galactic Civil War, was a victory.


	8. What is to Come

ooc: Hey all, I know this is a quick update, but eh. I had some free time over the weekend. I've put some hints in this chapter and the last as to future plot lines, can anyone guess? :P I greatly appreciate the reviews and please continue! As usual, I don't own Star Wars :P

**Chapter 8: What is to come**

_*Taris*_

While Anakin was off still defending her home planet, Padme, and her entire family, along with her new Jedi protector Ahsoka Tano, and their trusty droid companions R2-D2 and C-3PO, had already arrived on Taris. They were escorted to a secluded, but highly guarded area, with several sky rise apartments around. Captain Panaka and Typho were already there, as the Skywalker/Amidala clan entered.

"Captains, what is this place?"

"This is the current home for the Senators of the Union. Milady, Senator Organa has asked for a moment once you are ready. He said he can meet you in your apartment."

"That's fine. Tell him to come in an hour or so."

Both Panaka and Typho bowed, and began leading the party through the area and to their building. It very much resembled the setup Coruscant had, but still different enough. And as soon as they got to the apartment, Padme knew it was different. It was much larger and more spacious than her old Coruscant apartment had been, however, the open balcony was still present, which she very much enjoyed. It was so large, that there were rooms for her parents, Sola and her husband, their children, Ahsoka, and for Padme and Anakin when he returned. Of course the newborn twins would stay in their room for a while. It only made sense.

Padme found herself smiling and giggling to herself at that thought. Only days ago she had been obsessed with the thought of war and lies and so many other things, they seemed trivial now. Now that she had a family. She promptly put the twins in a crib and to sleep, before she plopped down on her own bed, and drifted off to sleep.

Soon enough, however, she awoke at the sound of a very familiar and loving voice. "Anakin?" She asked sitting straight up. And to her surprise, there he was, holding his two children.

"Oh, I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to wake you." He moved over and gave her a quick kiss, "How was your trip here?"

"Not bad, but my mother clearly has a distaste for our new Chancellor."

"And why is that?"

"Oh no reason. She rubbed her the wrong way."

"Rubbed her the wrong way?" However it was not Anakin who asked the question, but Jobal, seemingly sneaking into their bedroom. "She had the audacity to question where Anakin was. Obviously a Jedi of his stature would be busy doing the fighting for a spineless politician like herself."

Anakin could only laugh, "Mother, when are you going to realize, that I to, am a politician."

"I know you are dear, but you're a good one. You've at least fought in battles! You led your people to save your planet, you and Anakin fought in the first battle of the clone wars! What has she done? Hm? Other then sit behind closed doors making policy for other people!"

"Mother, you're going to wake Luke and Leia!"

"Too late." Anakin stated, although he didn't need to. The beginning stages of their cries had made it obvious. Padme glared at her mother, before taking baby Leia from Anakin and attempting to calm her. Anakin gave Jobal a sad smile, while holding his son, and they exited the bedroom together. They found Padme sitting in the living room on the large sofa, holding her daughter.

"You know, Jobal is just making a point that she doesn't like the woman. It's not that big of a deal."

"I know, I know. But I'm trying to relax, I have a meeting in a short while."

"What meeting?"

Just as Anakin asked, threepio entered the room with Senators Bail Organa and Garm Bel-Iblis. "Master Ani, Mistress Padme, may I present to you, Senators-"

"Organa, and Bel-Iblis. A pleasure to meet you." Anakin finished off threepio's line.

"Master Skywalker is it now," Bail started, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you Senator. But if I may ask, why are you two here?"

"They're my meeting Ani. Or at least, part of it."

"Correct." Garm said, as he took a seat across from Anakin, Padme, and Jobal. "Senator Amidala-"

"Skywalker." Padme corrected him.

"Of course, my apologies, Senator Skywalker, are you prepared to be briefed?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"And you are fine with present company listening in?"

"Senator, _present company_ includes my husband who sits on the Jedi High Council as a Master, and my mother..." She waited for a moment, and when no response came she said, "I'm perfectly fine with present company."

"Very good. Well then, without further ado. As you know, we only hours ago had the first battle of this new war. A war which some are calling, the Galactic Civil War. We had the first battle above the planet of Naboo and it was a decisive victory for the Union fleet, under command of the Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces, Admiral Ackbar. With aid from your husband and another Jedi. At the end of the battle, several confederate warships came out of hyperspace to "aid" in the battle. However they were, obviously, too late."

"This is all well and good Senator, but I'm sure my husband could have told me the same thing."

"The reason it is important to go over it, is because of our next meeting. It is our belief that the separatists were planning on lowballing us on production numbers and for high cost prices. Which makes this meeting all the more important. Now that we have shown we are more than capable without their aid, we need to go into this meeting with a set agenda of what we want from them. A large amount, of low-cost carriers, cruisers, and battleships. It's as simple as that."

"Then everything seems fine, what's the problem Senator?"

"A few things: the fact that they will want to discuss a post-imperial galaxy will look like may cause problems. They won't want to supply us with high-grade battleships knowing it'll be continued war after the Empire falls. We will want them to join the New Republic to follow, while they will want to have an area of which to control and run their new government. The second problem we have... is not so much of one for us. As it is for you, and your family."

"What might that be?" Anakin asked more interested now than at any point prior in the conversation.

"Here leading the talks, is Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation. The man who has had a hit out on your head for the better part of 20 years. But also... on a different note. His second in command, recently ascending to the position of Chief of the Confederate Council, is none other than former Senator Rush Clovis."

Anakin had stood up at the naming of Gunray being on the planet, but with the naming of Clovis, he jumped into the conversation. "Rush Clovis? As in, Rush Clovis of Scipio?"

"The very same."

"How did he manage to become Chief-no, how did he manage to get off of Cato Neimodia after we left him there?"

"He's always been good with words." Bail added.

"Anakin, you don't need to worry about Gunray or Clovis. I've got Ahsoka for Gunray, and for Clovis, well, I think the ring on my finger ought to be enough to keep him away." She added with an adoring smile.

"Padme, I would never question you. But both of those men are incredibly dangerous-both of them have put your life in danger-I-I don't like this."

"Master, I'm more than capable of defending the Senators from two diplomats. Not to mention we'll be in a secure room with several Union troops standing guard just outside."

Anakin didn't look completely sold, but said: "I can't stop you from your duty. You've stood by me long enough, I can stand through yours."

Padme gave her husband a quick kiss, before turning back to Bail, "Well then, I guess that settles it. But Bail, lets try not to let this take too long. I do have two newborn children to get back to." She said as she stood.

"I have to go to the council meeting. Race you home?" Padme laughed, nodded, and then gave Anakin another kiss before leaving with Garm, Bail, and Ahsoka. "Jobal, you can watch the twins while I'm with the council, right?"

"Of course. And I'll enlist the help of _my _husband as soon as he gets back up here. He's off buying a blaster for himself. I told him he wouldn't need one, but you know Ruwee."

Anakin laughed, and hugged his mother-in-law before departing himself. He entered the elevator and took a moment to himself to think. _'Things really worked out...' _He thought to himself. His mind trickled off to the thought of what would have happened had he listened to Palpatine that day in his office. If he had opted to join the darkside. The thought shook him. When the elevator doors opened, he exited and saw a familiar green colored twi'lek off in the distance. "Zhar!" Anakin yelled out.

The man turned, and as expected, it was Anakin's new friend Zhar Roslo. "General Skywalker! A pleasure to see you again."

"Please, call me Anakin. And likewise. Where are you headed?"

"I'm trying to find the Senator from Ryloth. Mr. Slai-Fon."

"I'd imagine Mr. Slai-Fon is still in his apartment, most Senators are. Apart from the good ones, the others are resting after their "ordeal" on Naboo." Zhar sighed, "Come with me, I've got to get to the Jedi Council, our interim building is right next to fleet's headquarters." Zhar nodded and followed Anakin. "So tell me my friend, how are your living accommodations?"

"My living accommodations?"

"Yes. I only ask, because my family just moved into a very luxerixous suite, here in the Senatorial complex. Big enough to fit my family, my wife's family, and my old padawan who has been assigned to be my wife's protector. I simply wish to know if they treat the soldiers quite as well."

Zhar seemed taken aback by the question, but answered it nonetheless, "I mean, I don't think they are quite as good, but I'm not complaining." Anakin gave him a striking, and unusual look. "I mean, its good enough for me. I share it with two other Commanders."

Anakin nodded with acknowledgement, and the two continued to talk as they walked down the large city platform that held up much of Taris's upper city. When eventually they reached their destinations, Anakin bid his friend farewell. "It was good to see you again Zhar."

"And the same General-Anakin." Anakin smiled and shook his hand.

"Zhar, what would you think of my requesting you to join my fleet? Once everything gets organized."

"I would be honored."

Anakin smiled once more, and then departed for the Jedi building. He entered to find many familiar faces, such as Barris Offee, Quinlan Vos, among many others. He was overjoyed to discover that more Jedi than expected had survived Palpatine's attempted purge. He entered the council chambers to find most of the council already present. Following him shortly was Shaak Ti and K'Kruhk and then everyone was present.

"Council is ready to commence?" Obi-Wan asked. Everyone nodded, "Then lets proceed."

"What's on the agenda?" Voolvif asked.

"Begun, several battles have. Across the mid-rim worlds, Imperial sieges have begun. Respond to this, we must."

"Admiral Ackbar has been working diligently to fully unite our fleets, and has seemingly done so. We number greatly over 200 battleships, and enough second-class ships to form about 50 separate fleets. We expect more soon with negotiations from the confederacy on going as we speak." Anakin stated, "What are the priority worlds?"

"Kashyyyk, the home of the wookiees, is of the utmost importance. After the battle against the droids, took over and enslaved the planet, the clones did. A large fleet must be sent there." Yoda stated this plainly, and the rest of the council agreed.

"Where else?" Luminara Unduli asked. And the council went over several more worlds, with several Jedi being assigned to lead the engagements. Then they came upon Tatooine.

"Tatooine?" Anakin asked. "What does the Empire want all the way out there?"

"It's not so much of the empire as it is the hutts. After our raid on Coruscant, the slaves revolted against the hutts and kicked them off the planet. Now a revolutionary government has taken power on the planet. However, while the new leaders wish for the planet to join the Union, they face a civil war with the mercenaries and gangs that still remain. They will need aid in defending themselves, or else fall back into chaos." Plo Koon said.

"I'll lead the mission. I've got some catching up to do with some old friends back there." Anakin said. However, Yoda interrupted him.

"No, Master Skywalker. You and I, on a journey to a quiet place, we will go. In a few days time."

"Very well. Then who should lead the mission to Tatooine?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I shall." Ki-Adi Mundi announced.

"Very well. Council adjourned." Obi-Wan said.

After the rest of the council left the chambers, Anakin approached Yoda. "Master, where are we going?"

"To the Dagobah system we go."

"Dagobah?" Anakin had never heard of it. "Did the Empire invade it?"

"No Master Skywalker. A personal mission, for you, this is. Help you I will."

"Help me with what Master Yoda?"

"In tune with the force, you may be Anakin. But inner demons, you still have. Face them, before it is too late, you must." Anakin and Yoda starred at each other for a moment, before Anakin bowed, and departed.

_*New Senate Building*_

Padme, Bail, Garm and Ahsoka arrived at the new Senate building in an armed and escorted transport. The new building looked a lot like the one on Coruscant, Padme smiled at this, and proceeded inside. They quickly spotted the unmissable pale-green, red eyed, nemoidian, Nute Gunray, as they approached, he turned around.

"Ah. Senators, Organa and Bel-Iblis. A pleasure, and Senator Amidala-"

Padme had no grown tired of correcting people, but with Gunray, felt that he should be aware. "Senator _Skywalker_, Mr. Gunray."

The man, did a double take, and couldn't help but question her, "Skywalker?"

Padme smiled, "Yes. Skywalker."

Even though nemoidians generally didn't show much emotion, somehow, the news that Padme had married Anakin Skywalker, awoke the nerves in his face, which caused his face to contort. After a moment of awkwardness, he continued. "Yes, well then. Well met, Senator Skywalker. Shall we proceed to one of your offices?"

"This is our first time here Mr. Viceroy, so we're as lost as you." Bail said, as he then went off to the secretary to ask. While he was off, the awkward silence overtook, until a certain young man walked up to the group.

"Ah, Senator Amidala. You look lovely as ever." The voice of one Rush Clovis trailed over. It was true, Padme did look stunning. Despite having been in labor less than 24 hours ago, she made herself look great. Her hair dangled down over a long velvet dress, unless you knew she had just given birth to twins, you wouldn't have known she was ever pregnant.

While Padme was about to point out, yet again that her last name was now Skywalker, Bail had returned, "Mr. Clovis, to save us all from a most unruly awkward silence, I will inform you, that her last name is Skywalker, and she has been secretly married to Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker for the past 3 years. Now, I just learned that my office is on the 4th floor, this way."

Padme almost let out a large giggle, but caught herself, and followed the others quickly. Walking with Ahsoka, very close by. Clovis gave her a striking look, which she refused to return. And Ahsoka, instead gave him a look, as if to warn him to back off. Then entered an elevator, and the silence resumed... Awkwardly continuing until they got out and reached Bail's office. Once inside, and everyone had sat down at their seats, the silence still reigned over. Until finally Bail broke the silence.

"Now, I know that many of us here are not crazy about the others. But this meeting is a meeting of uniting minds in order to make a plan to rid ourselves of our common enemy. Now, shall we begin?"

"Yes. So then, how can our two fleeting governments help each other?" Clovis asked.

"It is fairly simple. The Union has just scored the first victory in what some are calling the Galactic Civil War, our problem is that we don't have enough shipyards to fill our fleets. As the war progresses, no matter how brilliant our strategists are, we will lose ships. The main item on our agenda is gaining access to your shipyards on worlds such as Fondor and others." Garm said plainly.

Nute laughed, "You have the Mon Calamari ship yards! You have the resources of Iridonia. You control almost the entirety of the outer rim, and you ask us for help in building ships?"

"Yes. What is the problem Viceroy?" Padme asked sharply.

"This is a ridiculous request. However, I am not completely opposed to aiding in your request."

"And what exactly do want in return?"

The evil green smile appeared on his face, "As I said. You control almost the entire outer rim. Our primary concern is that after the Empire is disposed of, how will our two governments coexist? And what will the galactic map look like once this is all over?"

Padme, Bail, and Garm all looked at each other. "We hadn't really thought of that."

"Well I suggest you do. We will not be a tool for you to use against your former prestigious leader. Here, is what our proposal is." Clovis said, as he handed them a folder, with a single document in it. It was a pictograph of the galaxy, divided, fairly evenly into east and west. The west included parts of the inner rim, and most of the colonies and expansion regions, and a significant part of the outer rim. This area was labeled under the confederacy. While the east, which controlled the core worlds and the rest of the other regions that weren't in the confederate area. "This, we feel, is an evenly divided map of how the galaxy should look once this war is over."

"You understand, that we cannot ratify this without the senates approval."

"We do. And we will grant you three days to decide. If we can agree to this, than we shall become the best of allies. If not, then we shall bid farewell and best of luck in fighting the emperor." Gunray said this, and stood up, he shook hands with everyone and departed. Clovis, however, remained behind.

"What are your personal thoughts on our proposal?" He directed the question to Padme.

"What do I think? I think you should shove that proposal up your ass!" However, this was Bail, not Padme who answered.

"I think you should probably just leave Clovis. There's no chance this gets accepted by the Senate."

Clovis politely smiled, bowed, and followed his superior out of the office.

"I can't believe we just got blindsided like that." Garm started.

"Can we really be shocked? It's Nute Gunray, its only to be expected to squeeze anything he can out of his opposition." Padme said plainly.

"Either way, if this is their only offer, any plans of an alliance are out the window. There's no chance the Senate will approve it. Even the most conciliatory members won't agree to this. It's outrageous!" Bail exclaimed. After a moment, he continued, "We'll go over this with the Chancellor sometime tomorrow. I'll see you both then.

They said their goodbyes, and left the room. While Garm and Bail went in the elevator down, Padme and Ahsoka headed down the hall to her own office. She was just going to put some files away, but as they entered the room, they saw that one Rush Clovis was already present.

"I'm sorry if this is inappropriate, but they told me this was your office and I-"

"What do you want Clovis?" Padme asked with Ahsoka right behind her, as she walked behind her desk.

"I simply wanted to see how you're doing."

"How I'm doing?" Clovis just stood there, while Padme and Ahsoka glared at him with suspicion. "I'm fine."

"Well that's good." He paused, and the silence that had crept over the group earlier was back. "So married eh?"

"Clovis, what do you really want?"

"What happened between us Padme? Why didn't things ever work out?"

"I'm not doing this. Please leave my office." As Padme pointed towards the door, he didn't move. "Clovis, I'm not sure if you heard me, but in case you didn't. There's the door, and this is Jedi Knight, Ahsoka Tano, she'll show you the way." As she said this, Ahsoka moved towards Clovis.

"I'm not leaving until we talk about this. You broke my heart just when things were getting good between us all those years ago. Then two years ago, you show up outside my office and ask me to dinner. Only to betray me later. You and your pilot left me for dead, and now I find myself in the second most powerful position in the confederacy, only to find out that you have been married this whole time."

"What do you want from me? We were close once Clovis, we're not any longer, what we had, was a long time ago... I'm in love with my husband, and am the mother of two children."

Ahsoka had now ignited her lightsaber. "It's time to leave Mr. Clovis." He finally took the hint, and bowed. Gave Padme one more look, and left.

As he did, Ahsoka disengaged her saber, as Padme sighed. After a moment, she realized that Ahsoka had been starring at her. "Ahsoka, I'm sorry you had to witness that."

Ahsoka smiled, and said: "Don't worry. I've seen far worse. And I'm sure that Master Skywalker will be delighted to hear about this," she said the last part with an evil smile and devilish wink.

"Yeah..." Padme smiled, as the two left the office, and then the building.

They took a private speeder and headed back to the apartment complex. When they arrived, she found Anakin already at home, holding Luke and Leia, sitting with Obi-Wan and Sola in the living room. She smiled as she entered, Anakin gave Luke to Obi-Wan and Leia to Sola, and rushed over to his wife. He picked her up and spun her around in the air and gave her a kiss. "How was the meeting?"

Padme smiled and said, "Ask me again sometime."

Anakin put her down, and they entered the living room. Joining Obi-Wan, Sola, Luke and Leia, Padme sat down on the sofa and smiled. Despite everything, somehow, they were happy.


	9. Force Cleansing

ooc: Sorry for the lateness on the update guys, just some other things to take care of. I've also started work on some mini-stories that will be published soon. I don't own star wars, and as always Please review!

**Chapter 9: Force Cleansing**

Obi-Wan stayed over for dinner, and departed later that evening. As everyone said good night, Anakin and Padme retired to their room with Luke and Leia. After they put them in their individual cribs, they lay in their bed and prepared to go to sleep.

"So you never did tell me, how was the meeting?" Anakin asked as they got under the covers.

"Oh... Not great." And Padme proceeded to tell Anakin all the grueling details of the meeting. Including the last part with Clovis in her office.

"Oh how I would love to rip his body to shreds."

"Ani, stop. Ahsoka was there if he had tried anything, and you trust me, don't you?" She gave him a piercing look.

"Of course I do! But it doesn't change the fact that I would love to rip his body to shreds."

"Anakin, please stop. I can handle Clovis if I need to, but I won't have to. And I can promise you that nothing will come of it."

"I know, I know. It's just-it's the nerve of him. You're married! And he still tries to pursue you. It's so..."

Anakin was effectively silenced with a deep kiss from Padme. When she pulled back, her hands latched onto his long light brown hair, as she peered into his deep blue eyes. "Anakin, you said to me not so long ago, that I am your life. You need to know, Anakin, _you_ are _my_ life. You are the father of my children. And there is no way that I could go on in life without you. I can't imagine life without you. My life just doesn't work without you." Anakin smiled, and wrapped his arm around his wife, and gave her another kiss, and relaxed as they drifted off to sleep.

The Skywalker/Amidala household awoke the next morning with almost everyone up and about. Padme had to report to the Chancellor, Anakin had to depart to go on his mission with Master Yoda, Sola and her family were going to take a tour of the city, while Ruwee and Jobal were left caring for the twins.

As he prepared to depart, Anakin held his son in his arms. "Goodbye Luke... I need you to promise me something. Promise me you'll take care of your mother and sister while I'm gone. And make sure Obi-Wan doesn't get himself into _too_ much trouble without me."

Padme gave him a smile, before kissing him, and taking Luke from him. "So where exactly are you going with Yoda?"

"The Dagobah system? I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I. Where is it?"

"On the outer rim, close to Dantooine." Padme silently nodded, and leaned in to give her husband one more goodbye kiss. And then Anakin departed.

Time went by quickly before Anakin's eyes, as he watched the people of Taris, growing accustomed to the new presence of the Union. Many of the poorer citizens, living in the lower and under cities, had quickly joined the Union military in the hopes of a better life. Anakin rejoiced at the thought that perhaps they would, after the war, find peace.

He reached the jedi building, where upon entering, he found that Master Yoda was already waiting for him. "Ready to go, are you, Master Skywalker?" Anakin nodded and followed Master Yoda. Greeting other Jedi as they walked to the Jedi landing platform. "To Dagobah we go."

"Master Yoda, why are going to a planet I've never heard of? And why are you taking me on this mission. We've got a war going on, and I've got two newborn-"

"Your problem, this is. Always looking elsewhere you are, never focusing on this moment. Learn more there, you will." They small green creature hopped into the small two seater, Jedi Starfighter, and Anakin followed. Anakin ignited the engine, and the two took off. They left the atmosphere, and without a hitch, entered hyperspace.

_*Meanwhile*_

As Anakin left, Padme sat in their room holding Luke and Leia, simply thinking to herself. _"Leia, you will change the galaxy. In a different way. Maybe you'll help bring true equality to everyone, or do something epic. Maybe you'll follow in my footsteps, and fight for the people above the institution... But you will."_ Peering into the deep, dark, brown eyes her daughter had inherited from her, Padme smiled, and then turned to Luke. _"Luke, you're going to go on to change the galaxy... I don't know how or why, but it's just a feeling. I know you will. You'll be like your father, headstrong and reckless, but you will save people with your ability to love. Much like your father..."_ She thought to herself, trying to connect to her young blue-eyed son.

Then, Ahsoka entered the room, "Padme, are you alright?"

"Oh. Yeah. Just thinking."

"About Master Skywalker?"

"About Anakin, and about the future." Privately, Padme desperately wished that Anakin would return one day from a mission and whisk her and their children away and go deep into the unknown regions. Leaving everything else behind them, with only their love and family. Nothing else would matter. But then, of course, her rational side took over. They could never leave everything, especially not the way things were now. Anakin was too important to the Jedi and the future of the Republic, and she had to make sure democracy was restored. They had their own roles in the galaxy, and a job to do. But still, part of her hoped that one day, after all of this was over, they could leave everything behind.

"Well don't worry about him. He's with Master Yoda, on some random unknown planet. He'll be back before you know it. But you've got a meeting with the Chancellor. You ready to go?"

"Yep." The two exited the bedroom. "Hey mom, what'cha doing?"

"Trying to contact your aunt Lumina. She sent me a message the day before we left Naboo saying that she had escaped Coruscant, and was making her way to the outer rim."

"Where was she?"

"She didn't say. But her and her family would likely have kept that under wraps. Considering how influential you are, and the fact that its now open who your husband is, they'd need to keep a low profile."

Padme nodded in acknowledgement, "Well, I'll see if I can find anything on her. Keep Luke out of trouble today, I've got a feeling he's got his father's sense of humor." Jobal nodded, and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek before biding her and Ahsoka ado.

The two exited and took their private speeder to the Senate building, where outside they were greeted by Bail Organa. "Senator Skywalker, a pleasure to see you."

"A pleasure to see you as always Bail. So what's the story?"

"About Clovis and the confederates? No news. We've got three days to get their proposal passed. Not that it will, nor will I vote for it. But the Chancellor wants us to present their proposal to her."

They began to walk as Padme said: "It can't hurt. But I have to say, the nerve of Clovis and Gunray..."

"I know. I heard about Clovis showing up in your office..."

"Yeah. It's a good thing Ahsoka has been assigned to my protection. I would have killed him if he'd had gone any farther."

"How'd Anakin respond to that?"

"... He wasn't exactly thrilled. But he's on a top-secret mission with Master Yoda. Hopefully that will help him clear his mind." They soon reached the Chancellor's office. "Well, you ready?" Bail responded with a simple nod.

_*Elsewhere*_

Anakin and Yoda came out of hyperspace above the planet of Dagobah. Immediately, Anakin felt the deep, dark side presence of the planet. "Master Yoda, there is a strong dark aura here." But Yoda only responded with a slight grunt, and pointed as to where to head, and Anakin did as instructed.

As they entered the atmosphere, and neared where Yoda had indicated, Anakin continued to feel the dark side envelope them. Then suddenly, Yoda held up his hand, and he felt it rush away. "Land right there." Anakin did exactly as Yoda said, and they quickly hopped out of the starfighter. Once they had both settled in, Yoda said: "Anakin, rid yourself of your inner demons, you must. Liberate your mind from the veins of darkness that have tainted it, you must. And perhaps, along the way, discover more connections to yourself, you will."

"But Master Yoda, how can just being on this planet help me do those things?"

Once more, Yoda did not respond, but this time, he simply turned. "Venture into the depths of the darkside, you must."

"Master?"

"When arrived we did, immediately, felt the darkside presence on this planet, you did. Go. Feel the call of the dark side. Trust your instincts, you must."

Anakin wasn't quite sure what Yoda meant. But trusted the ancient Jedi Master, and ventured off into the forest. He soon felt the dark side surround him, all its power, made him conjure up feelings of anger and hate. It felt good, and then suddenly he found himself walking into the dark depths of a cave. And he soon found himself watching a scene that felt familiar, yet so distant and impossible.

He was kneeling, in front of a deformed Palpatine. "I'll do whatever you ask. Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her."

Palpatine smiled, "To cheat death, is a feat only one has achieved. I am sure that together we can discover the secret. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth... Vader." When the man now known as Darth Vader rose, he turned to Anakin and winked. Before the scene changed, he was on a standing back watching himself, or this-Darth Vader, speak with Padme.

"Padme, don't you understand? I did this all for us! We can rule the galaxy together! Make things the way we want them to be!" Anakin felt the dark side had completely tainted the man before him. His soul was almost completely lost.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Padme said, with her voice on the verge of desperation. "Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me, don't _you_ turn against me."

"I don't know you any more!" The pain Anakin heard in her voice, was like having a dagger poking at his heart. He wondered how this man before him couldn't see it. Or feel it. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow. Come back! I love you!"

Anakin couldn't bear to watch what happened next. It hurt him so, that he fell to the ground, clutching his heart. He watched, as the man in his skin, succumbed to his anger. And that dagger that had been poking at his heart, had now been jabbed directly into the center of it. He watched Darth Vader use the force choke ability on his wife. The pain, Anakin was experiencing was so great, that tears flooded his face.

Before any more emotional damage could be done, the scene changed once more. This time, it was not familiar at all, it was in fact, something Anakin had never seen before, or ever thought of. A person, in a dark black suit stood before him. Lightsaber engaged, with an ever bright red blade being emitted. While the scene and nothing else felt familiar, the person behind the suit did. As the mecho-man approached Anakin, he responded with his own blue lightsaber. "Who are you?" Anakin asked.

The suit gave a merciless laugh, and spoke in a deep, dark voice: "I am hatred. Born from the ashes of Mustafar. A shell of my former self. The power I once had, is now gone. Like a memory, I can remember it, but can't touch it." He swung his blade at Anakin, but not with any meaning, and Anakin easily deflected it. "The only thing that keeps me alive is my own hatred of myself. I killed my wife and unborn child, the only person that ever meant anything to me in this world, is gone because of my choices... My lust for power." The man behind the mask revealed himself to Anakin. Pale white, bald, with no sign of hair follicles replacing the burned out ones. "Do not make my mistake. Do not fall to the lure of the dark side. It leads, to false promises, and only ends with your demise. The power is great, but the cost at which you pay for it, is to great. Heed my advice Anakin. I survive through hate. You must survive through love. I am Darth Vader. Lord of Hate." And once more the image faded.

None came to replace it, so Anakin sat down. The image of his own hand using the force to choke Padme shook him to the very core. It was an image, now burned into his mind. With the cave seemingly cleansed of its darkside aura for now, Anakin reached out through the force to feel the presence of life on the planet. It's ecosystem was filled and brimming with all sorts of life. But before Anakin could focus himself, and join the living force as Obi-Wan taught him, he felt a new presence. One that was both familiar and strangely unfamiliar.

An old man, with short gray hair appeared before him. Anakin felt as though he should know the man, but he didn't. Then he spoke: "A long journey you have ahead of yourself Anakin."

Anakin was curious as to how these images, or dreams, or whatever they were knew his name. But he decided to go along with it. "What do you mean?"

"You have been awaited upon by the galaxy for thousands of years. The time of the chosen one is upon us. You're life has only just begun, and the road that lay ahead is a long one." Anakin knew this all too well. Since he was brought to the Jedi when he was nine, people believed him to be the chosen one. He would always be seen as the prophesied, not as Anakin Skywalker. He dreamed of the day that he could finally fulfill it, and be done with it all-

"Stop!" The exclaimed. "Stop allowing your mind to drift to the future! You dream of another time. You dream to be with your wife on a remote far off planet, you dream of the day when all of this is behind you. As you dream, you forget about what is here. Right now. In front of you. Focus. Live in this moment!"

Anakin pondered this for a moment. It was true. Since his time as a slave on Tatooine, he had always dreamed of more. He had always thought that his time would come. He dreamed of the day that someone would come to rescue his mother and him from that wretched planet. He dreamed of meeting the woman of his dreams that would create the greatest love story the galaxy would ever see. He dreamed... He was always a dreamer. Hoping for the unachievable.

The man slowly approached him and spoke, "You are incredibly powerful Anakin. No one has ever doubted that. No one ever will. But you must live here. In this moment." He poked Anakin's forehead lightly as he said this. "Do not stray to the future, the darkside will prey upon your dreams just as easily as you dream them." And without a trace, he faded away into the background.

Still reeling from everything he had seen this far, Anakin collapsed to the ground. He couldn't believe that somewhere down the line he almost fell to the darkside. He couldn't believe the future that could have been his had he done so. He would have killed- No. In a different galaxy, or universe maybe. But in this moment, he did not. He was here. In a remote cave on the planet of Dagobah. He did not fall to the darkside, and he did not kill his beloved wife. And then, just as soon as he had finally started to grasp the concept of his last vision, another one appeared.

It was a man standing before Anakin, with a dark hood over his head and some sort of mask on. It was not the black suited man that had stood before Anakin before, but someone else. "Hello?" Anakin asked cautiously. With no response. "Who are you?"

The man sighed deeply, "I was once very much like you young Skywalker."

A long pause filled the air, before Anakin pressed him. "What do you mean?"

"I was once a promising young Jedi, just as charismatic and headstrong. I was a hero of the Republic who saved many lives. Before the lure of the darkside turned the very characteristics I, along with many others, valued so much, to the will of the darkside."

"Who are you?"

"I was a leader Anakin. Just as you are. I had the potential to be one of the greatest Jedi of all time. And I let it slip away. But you and I have more in common than simply our vast amounts of potential." He paused, before Anakin gave him a telling look, "It is the ability to love. The Jedi have long forbade it. And while it is true, love and attachments can lead to jealousy, which can lead to anger and hate, it is but a double-edged sword. There is no greater power in the universe than love. And it will always be a light shinning in the souls of those who have felt it."

Anakin was very confused. At the entirety of all of this, his visions of his own fall, along with a mysterious man in a suit, and an even more mysterious man with a hood and a mask didn't seem to add up. "What does all-any of this mean?"

"Anakin, you came so dangerously close to the darkside, out of your love for your wife, and your desire to save her. You recently witnessed what might have become of you had you fallen. You must learn to cleanse yourself of the darkness that still taints your mind."

"But how? I will not-I cannot give up my love for Padme. I-I just, I can't do it."

"When did I say you needed to give that up? There are many dark traits about you Anakin, your ability to love is certainly not among them. You have these drives for greatness, for glory, those are the roots of pride, which leads to envy, which is a trait easily preyed upon by the darkside. Trust me, I lost myself in my crusade for glory, and plunged the galaxy into chaos to quench my own thirst. But I redeemed myself, with my ability to love." There was another pause before the man continued. "Many of our order view you as irredeemable. Your arrogance and pride will always cloud your judgment, and they will hold that against you. I'm sure you have witnessed this already." To which Anakin grimly nodded to in agreement. "You must prove them wrong. Defeat the darkness within you."

"But how?"

The man took off his mask, and revealed himself. Still a young face, but surely aged by his experiences. He smiled, "Have you not been paying attention? Look to your heart for the answers you seek. You will always have those who believe in you, and trust me. There are more than just Padme who will be there." And finally, the man Anakin considered a great mentor already, had vanished.

He stood there pondering what the man had said. Was it true? Were there others who would stand by him? He would hope Obi-Wan would, his best friend in the galaxy. And there was Ahsoka, his old padawan. But who else? Then suddenly it hit Anakin, who was the one who brought him here? Who had counseled him when Obi-Wan could not?

Yoda.

Anakin smiled as he realized this. The greatest Jedi of all time still believed in him. He would continue to guide him, even as the others would give up on him. He exited the cave, with his soul emanating with the light, as he approached Yoda, the small green creature smiled as he saw the young Jedi Master. "Gone long, you have been. Made progress have you?" Anakin smiled and nodded. "Careful you must be Anakin. Persevere, continue to fight off the darkness within you, you must."


	10. Family Ties

ooc: Hey all! Sorry its taken a little while to update, hope you all enjoy it. Dots will start to get connected here and there, so things will start to make more sense. You know the deal, I didn't create star wars, or else I'd be a billionaire. Like good ol' George. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Family Ties**

Halfway across the galaxy, in the chancellor's office, Padme felt something through the force. She had been listening to Bail summarizing the previous days' events to Chancellor Mothma, but she felt a great change... It was surreal, Padme felt something change, something so powerful, she couldn't explain it. It was so powerful, she couldn't stop herself from clutching her head as she felt almost dizzy from it. She could only guess that it had to do with Anakin, as no one else would affect her so. But what could this be?

"Are you alright Senator Skywalker?" Chancellor Mothma asked.

"Oh yes. I'm fine. Just missing my husband."

Mothma gave a slightly sad smile to Padme, "I can imagine he wasn't exactly pleased with the news from yesterday. About Gunray or Clovis..."

"No. He wasn't. He wanted to rip Clovis apart... It's a good thing he wasn't there when it happened."

Mothma nodded, "I understand." She paused and looked at Bail who could only manage to scoff. "I will also understand if he wants to rip me apart after what I will suggest."

Padme looked at Mon Mothma, her long time friend and mentor in the senate who was staring at the ground, refusing to look up. She then turned to Bail, who stuck his hands up, "Don't look at me. This was her idea."

Padme then turned once more to Mothma, "What is it...?" She asked cautiously.

"Padme, I do not want to put you into this situation, believe me. As your friend, it is painful for me to suggest it, but as the leader of our fledging government it is my duty to ask..."

"Just come out and ask Mon, I won't judge you until you say it." Although Padme had a feeling she already knew.

Mothma sighed before asking: "Padme, I must ask if you would be willing to... If you would be willing to seduce Clovis and-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Padme exclaimed. "How dare you! How _dare_ you! To attempt to muscle an old relationship I had with a man to further your goals. How dare you to suggest I be unfaithful to my husband. You have some nerve!" She was livid. The anger on her face was simply radiant.

"Padme, please calm down-"

"Don't you _dare_! Don't _you_ dare tell me to calm down. I will resign from my position and leave this government in the dust so fast you won't know what hit you. Before you say another word _chancellor,_ you better understand. My personal life is just that. Personal. Don't ever try to make me choose between my career and my family. I will choose my family. Every time." That effectively ended the conversation, and Padme left without another word.

_*Elsewhere*_

Anakin and Yoda were preparing to leave the planet to head back to Taris when R2 came upon them with a message.

"What is it artoo?" Anakin asked.

The droid responded with a whirl of beeps and then he showed the message. It was Ki-Adi Mundi.

"Master Yoda, Master Skywalker. I am reporting to you from Tatooine, our forces have been able to help the new government take control in all major cities and ports. However, they are still susceptible to Tusken attacks, and Hutt supported criminals have taken refuge amongst the deserts of the world. But things are relatively stable. I have sent you this message to update you, and Master Skywalker, I think you will find it interesting... The newly elected leader of Tatooine is a man by the name of Owen Lars. I believe he is your step-brother. He has expressed an interest to speak with you if the opportunity arises. At any rate, I thought I'd keep you up-to-date with the situation here. May the force be with you."

That was weird. Anakin remembered his Step-brother, albeit not too well. While he wasn't exactly excited about returning to the world where his mother died and where he spent his first 9 years of his life as a slave, he did wish to speak with his step-brother if he had expressed an interest. "Wish to go to Tatooine, do you Master Skywalker?"

"If there's nothing else pressing, I would like to."

The little green creature smiled, "To visit your family, is not a bad thing. Even if forbidden by the Jedi Code it is." Anakin smiled. "Broke that already, you have." And for a rare moment, Anakin heard the ancient Jedi Master laugh.

Then, in the midst of their conversation, as Anakin was taking a step, a wave of force energy hit him. Everything went black for a moment, before a shinning man of light stood, wisps of fog like strands of the light blended into the black. He spoke with a familiar voice... "One of Peace, One of War, One of Suffering, One of Core." And just as suddenly as it happened, Anakin was back in the moment on Dagobah as he was stepping forward. The shock of what had just happened caused Anakin to misstep and trip. He hit the ground with a loud thump, and a giggle from the ancient Jedi Master.

"Forgot how to walk, have you Master Skywalker?" Yoda managed to say through his laughter.

Anakin responded with a laugh of his own, before he fell into thought about what he had just seen. Was it just his imagination? Or did that actually just happen? Regardless, Anakin hopped back into the two-seater Jedi starfighter, and watched as Master Yoda jumped into the air and landed in his seat. "The only showoff, you are not Master Skywalker." The two shared one more laugh before they bid the planet farewell. They exited the atmosphere, and Anakin put in the hyperspace coordinates for Tatooine. Soon, the ship lurched forward and they were surrounded in the blue of the hyperspace lane.

_*On Taris*_

Padme hurried out of the Chancellor's office, simply wanting to leave. Leave this planet, leave this war, just leave. She'd take Luke and Leia, go to Dagobah and find Anakin, and they could leave. But as she walked down the hall of the Senate building, she knew that this was impossible. She entered her office to find Ahsoka waiting for her.

"Senator, what's wrong? Clearly Ahsoka used her Jedi abilities to feel where Padme was...

"Oh... I'll explain later. Let's just get out of here. We'll meet up with my mom and Sola. Get lunch... Sound good?" Ahsoka nodded in approval. And the two left.

They got into the speeder, which Padme insisted on flying, as she hadn't for a long time. She weaved through the traffic, noticing the similarities between Taris and Coruscant. They were so similar, in almost every way. Soon they arrived at the apartment, where Sola and her family had just gotten back and were talking with Ruwee and Jobal.

"The city is magnificent! I've never seen anything like it." Sola said to her mother.

"You never visited Coruscant Sola?" Padme asked as she entered with Ahsoka.

"Oh Padme! Why are you home so early?" Her mother asked.

"Oh... Not much happening. Figured I'd come home to grab lunch and take the rest of the day off."

"Great! Darred and your father were about to go out. We can have a girls lunch!"

Padme smiled, "Exactly what we were thinking."

As Ruwee and Darred, Sola's husband, left, Jobal entered the spacious kitchen and began cooking. She whipped up Padme's favorite 5-blossom bread, medallion-hound filet, and grilled veggies. As she finished up, she entered the living room where Padme, Sola, and Ahsoka were already deep in conversation.

"Darred can be sweet, but since the start of the wars, he's become too focused on it. It's kind of absorbing him."

"But people need to be aware of what's happening. You can't just go through life with your head down." Ahsoka replied, before the group noticed Jobal had finished and was putting food on the table.

"Thank you for lunch mom. 5 Blossom Bread!" Padme added quickly. Obviously trying to change the subject before it got any more heated. Padme knew as well as anyone that her sister enjoyed the life of a stay at home wife/mother. But she had learned long ago not to bring up politics in this family. It was very equally divided.

"Oh no trouble at all. What are we talking about?"

Before either Sola or Ahsoka could continue the conversation, Padme said: "Oh we were talking about the war, and how much I worry about Anakin."

"Really? You two have been doing this secretly for three years, it has to get easier." Sola said, once more signifying, once more, her ridiculous tactlessness.

Padme gave her a glare. "It _does._ But it doesn't change the fact I worry about him. He's always off on some distant world fighting for ideals. I just sometimes wish it could just be us... On some distant world." Jobal smiled, and blushed slightly as she realized something about her daughter that she had not known before.

"That's a laugh. Ha!" Sola said as she burst into giggles.

As angry as Padme was, she had learned how to dismiss the more silly things her sister said. As did everyone in the family. However, Ahsoka was not as accustomed to such, and called her on it. "Sola what is your problem?"

Sola had been in the midst of her laughing fit, when Ahsoka called her out. She had to take a moment to recover, before speaking. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked you what's your problem?" This time with more ferocity than before. "You seem to have your head buried in the sand about the war, and most things. And now you're teasing your own sister about her dreams?"

"Yes. So what? She knows its in good fun!"

"Please, Sola, Ahsoka, let's not-" Jobal attempted to end the conversation.

"No wait!" Sola said, "Padme, out with it. Do you not like me teasing you?"

"I don't like it no. But I deal with it because you're my sister. But you want to know what actually bugs me?" The room stayed quiet, "I wish you weren't such a housewife. I don't know what happened to my incredibly intelligent sister who could run circles around me in politics debates? You've become so obsessed with Darred and your kids, you've left yourself in the dust."

Sola stood there in amazement that her baby sister had finally stood up to her, Ahsoka in awe of Padme, and Jobal in nervousness of what would happen next. Slowly, Sola's eyes swelled up with tears. "Padme... If only you knew. Its so easy for you to stand here and tell me how bland and boring I've become. You be self-righteous all you like, you've only been a mother for a week! You'll soon learn being a mother means sacrificing other things. Dear sister." Sola finished her statement, dried her eyes, and left and went into her bedroom.

Padme looked at her mother, who shrugged, and hugged her, before retiring herself. Ahsoka gave her a smile, before leaving to go to the Jedi temple for a while. Padme, relaxed, and sat down on her bed, playing her son. She knew, as did Anakin, that these children would change their lives. But perhaps, more so than they expected. She watched her daughter nap, while her son did something most unusual. As they continued to play on her bed, Luke moved one of his toys. Without touching it. Both, mother and son, were amazed at what they saw. Luke, only a week old, saw magic in front of his eyes, while his mother saw her son showing his immense force potential already.

_*Tatooine*_

Anakin and Yoda exited hyperspace above Tatooine, and began their planned descent to Mos Eisley. Anakin looked out over his homeworld, with both despair and affection. Good memories and bad. Anakin thought of his step-brother, Owen, his last real connection to the planet. The starfighter slowly made its way through the planet's atmosphere and landed at the Mos Eisley spaceport.

As they exited, a man all too familiar appeared before them. "General Skywalker, a pleasure to see you again sir."

Anakin turned to see young Commander Zhar Roslo before them. "I thought I told you to never address me that way Commander."

"Sorry sir-I mean Anakin."

Anakin smiled and shook his friends hand. "Master Yoda, this is commander Roslo. We fought in the battle above Naboo." The small green man walked up to the young Twi'lek and shook his hand, and exchanged pleasantries before they exited the docking bay. "So what's the status here on Tatooine Zhar?"

"Things are looking good. All major cities and ports have been captured by the local government, and a constitutional convention is under way right now. Regardless of who is elected, the planet is likely to join the union." Anakin nodded at this news. "The problem lays in the deserts of the planet, which you no doubt know are large." All three men laughed as they entered a building. Several more Union officers paid their respects before they entered a private room where Master Mundi and Admiral Dodonna were meeting them. "But in all seriousness, that is where our problem is. The Hutts still have large amounts of influence here, and while their private army has been driven to the cities, they're making military camps in the deserts. We're planning on doing bombings in the coming days." But as he finished speaking, Master Mundi and Dodonna entered. Everyone shook hands before the real meeting began.

"As I'm sure Commander Zhar has begun explaining, we're in good shape here on Tatooine. But we're not quite done." Admiral Dodonna started.

"We're making plans to rid the planet of the Hutt clan mercenaries, and then help the planet build an infrastructure to help the fledging government."

"Who's going to be in charge here once the constitution is finalized?" Anakin asked.

Ki-Adi looked slightly surprised at the question, but answered, "Democratic elections will be held in all the major cities after the convention. But there seem to be two major blocks developing."

"What are they?"

"The more centralized and pro-business group, led by former Pod Racing champ, Woomba Jus. And... The more populist and pro-moisture farmers group led by... Owen Lars."

The news, hit Anakin strangely, but undoubtedly strong. His step-brother was a politician? "Really?"

"Apparently so. The revolution against the Hutts had two major groups. The part of the corrupt politicians the Hutts appointed, who turned on him in the hopes of gaining power. They brought the part of the real military into the rebellion. But your step-brother among others, led the movement among the farmers to rise up against the Hutts. These two groups seem to have kept their shape in the new government."

Anakin's step-brother was a warrior too? He couldn't wait to speak with him.

"He has asked to see you Master Skywalker, should the chance arrive. He's in the convention center till the evening, shall I leave word that you're here?" Anakin nodded in approval. "Very well. I'll see you all later at debrief and then council session." The three Jedi bid farewell while Admiral Dodonna formally introduced himself.

"I'm sorry General Skywalker, General Yoda, I'm Admiral Dodonna. Commander of the Union 3rd Fleet, and candidate for Minister of Defense." He added a prideful smile at the end of the statement.

"Well met Admiral. So what are your plans for getting rid of the remaining mercenaries?"

The two, with Master Yoda and Zhar sitting intently by, engaged in a large debate about military tactics and other things.

As time progressed on, day turned to night, and they called it a day. Anakin and Yoda were shown to their quarters, and bid each other good night. As Anakin entered his room, he turned on the light to see one young man, a little scruffy, with short-brown hair and a beard. A man he knew as, Owen Lars.

"Hello Anakin. It's good to see you." Owen said.

Anakin smiled in response, "Good to see you... _brother?"_

"Ha! I guess so. Everything in the Jedi going Ok for you?" Anakin nodded. "And that girl, Padme was it? Have you two...?"

Anakin laughed at the question, the two men sat down at a table, and Anakin proceeded to explain the events of the past 3 years, there was laughter, and a few yells, but all was well. Eventually Anakin asked: "So, I was told that you wanted to speak with me if you had the chance. Here we have the chance. So what's up?"

Owen gave a deep sigh, cleared his throat, and began. "Shortly after you left when your mother died, we found something important among her things." He pulled out a moderately sized journal, with many papers and other things sticking out, and put it on the table. "We found her diary. On the first page it is dedicated to you, and it says..." But Anakin was already reading it for himself.

_"To my love and joy of my life, Ani. Take Care."_

Tears swelled up in Anakin's eyes. He quickly cleared them, and placed his hand on Owen's shoulder. "Thank you." Owen replied with a quaint smile and a nod.

"As fun as tonight was, catching up with you. I must be off. I've got to get some rest for tomorrow. Day 4 of the Constitutional Convention." The two men hugged and said final goodbyes, before Owen departed.

Anakin closed the door, and collapsed on his bed. He sat there, motionless for what felt like an eternity, before he sat up marched across the room and sat down and opened up his mother's diary. He began reading it furiously and before long, he read her last entry. About one week before Anakin began having his bad dreams.

He sat back, taking everything in. Her mother's diary started when she was a child, and stretched until her last days. As Anakin went over different parts of his mother's history in his mind, he noticed something. He had grandparents? He opened the book back up and began reading the early parts. Anakin had been so mystified by the fact he had this, that he forgot to stop and realize this huge discovery. He had grandparents!

He read further and discovered that they died, and that's when his mother was sold into slavery. There names were Riyoh Skywalker and Setyeri Shan. He read more about them, but soon enough it was day break and Master Yoda entered the room.

"Ready to return to Taris, are you, Master Skywalker?"

Anakin nodded, but Yoda sensed something was amiss and approached the young Jedi. He peered over the book that he had been given by his step-brother. The two began to speak about certain parts of it. When Anakin spoke of his grandparents, and mentioned his grandmothers maiden name.

Shan. At the sound of it, Yoda seemed startled. "Shan, did you say, Master Skywalker?"

Anakin looked somewhat confused. "Yeah... Why?"

"Return to Taris, and our Jedi records that are there, we must." Yoda jumped up and quickly grabbed his things and departed for the docking bay. Anakin took a little longer, as he packed his mothers diary away in his things, he grabbed them all and followed Yoda. When they met up at the docking bay, Yoda was already in his seat in the starfighter. Anakin packed his things in the trunk, before jumping into the fighter as well.

"Master? What is so wrong with the name Shan."

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong Anakin..." He paused and looked out on the planet as the ship lifted off the ground. "The last name of a Jedi Grand Master, Shan is. That Shan, was a descendant of the great Jedi of the time. The Revanchist."

"The Revanchist? Who's that?"

"Among the greatest Jedi of our Order, he is. Left out order, and returned as the first great sith lord of the modern time, he did. Darth Revan. His lust for glory and pride, turned on him they did. Turned his will to the darkside, it did. He left a hero, he returned a conquerer. To the brink of destruction the galaxy became during his reign over the darkside, things became. But, thank the force, he was redeemed. A young Jedi Knight, named Bastila _Shan_, rescued Revan and with the aid of the Jedi Council retrained him as a Jedi, she did. To save the galaxy they traveled, world to world, but also, fell in love they did. If my suspicions are true Anakin, then there is more to you than meets the eye, there is."

Anakin watched Yoda jump into his seat in the fighter, and close his eyes. Heading into a meditative trance. Just as Anakin was about to get in as well, Zhar approached him from behind.

"Anakin! Off so soon?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. We just came to check in on progress, and for me... For me-to well visit my family."

"I heard. And so it seems he'll become the first democratically elected Governor of Tatooine!"

"Really?" Anakin would find this very amusing, but also incredibly interesting. He also seemed to remember the elections hadn't been held yet.

"Well, we don't know yet. The constitution is still being finalized. But he's got much broader support than the opposition." The two men laughed.

"I still expect you to join my fleet once everything is settled." Zhar smiled and nodded in confirmation. "I'll see you on Taris soon my friend." The two shook hands and Anakin hopped into the cockpit of his starfighter, and took off. As he soared above the Tatooine deserts, he took one last, long, fateful look upon his home planet, and he smiled. Then, the ship lurched forward and Anakin was surrounded by blue.


	11. Dark Rising

ooc: Hey all, here's another update. I've got a general storyline worked out now, so don't worry, most questions you have will be answered in due time. I hope you like the new addition to the story...

**Chapter 11: Dark Rising**

As Anakin watched the blue of the hyperspace lane encircle him, he began to think about his past. From Tatooine to Coruscant, to Naboo to Geonosis, to present day. The old man he had a vision of was right. He had come such a long way, but he had so much more that lay in front of him. He chose not to think about the future, and fell into a slumber of sorts. But one that replayed the best moments of his life.

_He sat, as a young boy in a worn-down auto shop. Working on a stupid droid for Watto... How he hated this. He wanted to be a pod racer. He'd get the glory, the money, and the women. Then suddenly, a peculiar group of people entered. An older, shaggy looking man, a goofy looking alien with long ears, a lone astromech droid, and a beautiful young women. As the man began talking with Watto, they went off into the back._

_Anakin couldn't help himself, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life. "Are you an angel?" The moment she began to speak, it was too late. He was in love._

_The scene changed to one of him and Obi-Wan in an elevator on Coruscant. "Are you alright? I've haven't felt you this tense since I rescued you from that nest of gundarks."_

_Anakin couldn't help but feel nervous. He hadn't seen her in so long... But he also couldn't help sassing his master. "You fell into that nightmare, Master. And I rescued you." The two men laughed, and Anakin attempted to shake out the butterflies in his stomach._

_As the elevator doors opened, and Jar-Jar Binks came out to greet them, Anakin starred beyond the silly gungan, in anticipation of who was surely there. As they entered the living room, Anakin froze. There she was. The women of his dreams. Literally. But as his face lit up with joy at seeing her again, hers did not. She didn't seem to recognize him, as she spoke to Obi-Wan first. Only after did she notice him._

_"Ani? My goodness, you've grown." The sound of her voice made it all disappear. It was so soothing, just as it was all those years prior._

_"So have you. Grown more beautiful that is. -For a Senator I mean." Anakin found himself stumbling over his words._

_"Ani... You'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." WHAT? He thought to himself. After all this time, she still only thought of him as a child!_

_No. He would not accept that. In that moment, he resolved to make her see him differently. If nothing else, as her equal, as a Jedi. If nothing more..._

_Once again the scene changed. Anakin was looking out on a great beautiful lake, before his deep blue eyes turned to meet the dark brown eyes of Padme. He couldn't explain it, but something was pulling him closer and closer to her. It must have been the force, and soon enough, their lips were touching. The deep affection he had for her, for all these years was finally able to reveal itself. Soon she pulled away, but the scene changed anyways._

_Now Anakin found himself in chariot of some kind, with his hands cuffed to the side of it. He heard a soft sniffle, and turned. "Don't be afraid." He said, trying to sound cool and collected._

_"I'm not afraid to die." She paused, and Anakin sensed something else on her mind. "I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life."_

_What? Did she actually just say that? Anakin couldn't help but almost smile. That was such a corny line. But then she said something that he had not been prepared for._

_"I love you."_

_The three words he had dreamed her to say for 10 years finally reached his ears. Everything froze as her peered into her deep dark eyes once more. He knew she meant it. They were about to die. She had no reason to lie. "You love me?" He asked. Despite his need to hear those words, he was so confused. "I thought we agreed we couldn't fall in love. That it would destroy our lives."_

_She leaned in close, so as to ensure that only he could hear her. "I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I just needed to let you know." She said this last bit with her lips grazing the skin of his own. Almost teasing him. And then once more, their lips met. And for if only an instant, Anakin's life was complete. His love for her was now matched with her own for him. As the chariot jerked forward, it pulled their lips apart, and their eyes met once more. Resting their noses on the other, they conceded defeat to their feelings. Now Anakin's joy at her revelation, was only overshadowed by the thought that their time was now limited as they entered the giant Geonosian colosseum. But before long, the scene changed one last time._

_He was back on Naboo starring out on the beautiful lake of Varykino. He took in the beauty, before he turned from the fat older man in front of him, and faced Padme. Dressed in a magnificent and elegant white gown. As the man stepped away from the couple, Anakin caressed Padme's soft face in his hands, both of them. Real and Mechanical. And leaned in for the kiss that would seal the fate of the galaxy. Only neither of them knew it yet. As they pulled away and gazed with such a deep passionate love into each others' eyes, they looked out upon the beauty of Varykino. The future of the galaxy lay before them, and only together would they survive it._

Then suddenly, he was shaken awake as the starfighter pulled out of hyperspace above Taris. He retook control of the ship, and guided it down to the Jedi building. Once it landed, Anakin woke Master Yoda, and the two departed the landing pad.

"Meet in the archive room in a few hours, we will."

Anakin remembered that Cin Drallig had attempted to safe the archives, but did not know if he succeeded. "Do we have a Jedi archive Master?"

Yoda smiled, "Yes. With the aid of Masters Kota and Marek, successfully escape with the contents of our archives, Master Drallig was."

Anakin smiled and bowed, and reentered his fighter. He flew it gracefully through the Tarisian traffic, which yet again reminded him of Coruscant. Then his mind traveled back to his dreams, he knew that the old man from his visions on Dagobah wouldn't approve, but still. They were the best dreams he'd had since before he was married to Padme. He stopped at a small flower shop near the temple, a nice surprise for his wife. Tarisian Roses.

Soon enough, he pulled the fighter up onto the balcony, which resembled the exact same they had at their apartment on Coruscant. As he hopped out, with artoo at his side, he saw his lovely wife in the kitchen. Evidently she hadn't realized he was there yet, and he snuck up behind her. As he stood behind her, he used the force to move the flowers in front of her, effectively giving away his presence.

When she saw the flowers, she ignored them as a wide smile spread across her face and she turned to face Anakin. She latched on to him and hugged him tightly, after several moments, she let go and kissed him hard. The passion was only matched by that of when they first kissed on Naboo.

When their lips finally split, their noses still grazed each other, and Anakin jokingly remarked: "Well, it looks like someone missed me." Padme responded by playfully bitting his nose. Anakin lifter her off of her feet, and took her to their bedroom, with Luke and Leia in Ruwee and Jobal's room, the door shut, and wouldn't open for several hours. And...

At the Jedi Building, a former Bank being transformed to the Jedi's needs, Yoda sat in the Jedi council chambers with Obi-Wan and K'Kruhk.

"So what was so important that you needed to go to Tatooine, Master?" K'Kruhk asked apprehensively.

"To see his family, Master Skywalker desired." Both Obi-Wan and K'Kruhk laughed a bit, before Yoda spoke again, "Good it is, that we went. Discover a secret leading to his family heritage, we did."

"What do you mean Master?" Obi-Wan asked, now interested.

"His mother's diary. Contained in its contents, it did, the names of her parents."

Obi-Wan's eyes grew as Yoda explained. "Anakin has grandparents?"

Yoda shook his head. "No. Of importance, they are not. Their names are."

"What do you mean Master Yoda?"

"The names of Master Skywalker's grandparents were, Riyoh Skywalker and Setyeri Shan."

Both men took a moment and rethought things for a moment, to recollect things they were taught as younglings. Shan. That name was familiar.

"Master Yoda, when you say Shan, are you referring to...? Satale Shan?" Yoda confirmed with a simple nod, and Obi-Wan continued. "And Satale Shan was a descendent of Bastila Shan. The one who married..." Obi-Wan took a moment to grasp all that was coming out. "The one who married Revan."

"Correct you are, Master Kenobi. Now, quite likely it is, that Master Skywalker has the blood of Revan, the greatest Jedi of the ancient time, running in his veins."

"No after everything, and this comes out? That'll certainly make his ego 500 times larger." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "What do we do now?"

"To Korriban. Discover the secrets within the planet. Perhaps left a gift, Revan did, for young Anakin to stumble upon. Who knows. Master Obi-Wan, go with Master K'Kruhk, with Anakin to the Korriban. He will need all the Jedi support he can get."

"Forgive me Master, but is this not a quest of personal importance. For Master Skywalker to solve on his own?"

"True enough as this is, Master K'Kruhk, Korriban is a world of temptation. Need your help in navigating its dark ways, Master Skywalker will."

The three Jedi Masters shared a disturbed look, but acknowledged that Anakin's journey was far from done.

... Hours later, after Anakin returned to Taris. Hours past when he was supposed to meet Yoda in the Jeri Archives, Anakin found himself in his bed, with Padme snuggled up tightly in his arm, resting her head on his chest.

"I wish this is how it always was." Padme said sadly, but still plenty happy to be there.

"I know. I do too... It will be soon enough." Anakin said with a smile. Padme seemingly looked reassured by this. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, let's check." Padme turned on the holonet, and Anakin soon realized that he was three clicks late!

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"I have a meeting with Yoda in the archives."

"Why? You were just with him... I haven't seen you in almost a week! You haven't even told me about what happened on your trip."

"I promise, when I return later tonight, we will go in depth. And Luke and Leia will be present to hear about their father's adventures."

Anakin smiled, and was met with one from Padme. Albeit, slightly more sad than his. She kissed her husband once more and watched his perfect face, and perfect body depart from sight. She sat back in their bed, with holonet still on. Her mind trailed off... This stupid war. This stupid, never ending war. It kept her family apart... A single tear ran down her face. It was breaking her heart. She would do her best to end this war as soon as she could.

As Anakin painfully tore himself from his apartment, and departed for the Jedi temple, his mind left the thoughts of his beautiful wife, and to those of what Master Yoda wished to speak to him about. Who was the Revanchist? Why was he so important to Yoda? And what did he have to do with him?

He pulled his speeder up to the building, and hurried up to the council chambers, where he spotted Yoda deep in meditation. But as Anakin approached, he opened one eye. "Late you are, Master Skywalker."

"My apologies Master Yoda. I was visiting with my wife."

Yoda nodded, as he jumped and landed next to Anakin. "Come. To the archive room, we go." Anakin nodded and walked next to the ancient Jedi Master. They past many Jedi, and Anakin was relieved to see so many of his comrades have survived the Emperor's attempted to purge. Soon though, they reached the archives, which were new to Anakin. As he had only recently become a Jedi Master, he had never had access to the room before.

Covered in blue, it seemed that thousands of years of holograms and discs had been stored. And in fact, that's exactly the truth. Yoda motioned Anakin to continue to follow him. Things were listed chronologically, and as they walked, it was as if they were walking back in time. Different things popped out of certain holodiscs that Masters were pulling out, Anakin was sure to return at a later time to further his knowledge. Eventually, they reached the year 3,997 BCW (Before the Clone Wars). Yoda pulled out a disc, and moved into a private room where he played it for the two of them.

Anakin was surprised by what followed, as the man he met in the cave on Dagobah, appeared. _"Greetings fellow Jedi. I am Revan. And we are at war. The Republic faces a great threat from beyond our borders, known as the Mandalorians. They threaten our very way of life, and the principles of liberty that our Republic has guarded for generations upon generations. The Jedi Council preaches patience. I say no! I say we march to war. We are Jedi, guardians of the Republic. Who are we to decide that now is not the time to uphold our creed? Who are we to say that this threat is not the real threat? Who are we to abandon those who need our help the most? What say you Jedi? What say you? Shall you rise up and defend the very institution we have solemnly sworn to defend for the past 20,000 years?"_ His speech was met with thunderous applause, and the image faded.

"Master... Who was that man?" Anakin asked cautiously.

"That, Anakin, was the Revanchist. Of the most powerful Jedi to ever grace our order, he was. Before seduced by the darkside."

"What does he have to do with me?"

"Married to Jedi Knight Bastila Shan, Revan was. If correct I am, the descendant of Revan, both Jedi Master and Dark Lord of the Sith, you are." Yoda said this, looking at the ground, but very serious and guarded.

Anakin was speechless. Was it possible? Could he truly be related to this man? "Master, how do we discover if you're right?"

"Another mission you have. To the Sith world of Korriban you will go. With Masters Obi-Wan and K'Kruhk. Ned their help and guidance you will." Yoda seemed so stern and serious, it was almost scary to Anakin. "Leave tomorrow you will. Speak with them, you should."

Anakin bowed, and exited the private viewing room. He went in search of the two Jedi Masters. He found them both on the lower levels of the building in the youngling training rooms.

"Reach out through the force, younglings. Connect to the living force." K'Kruhk was saying as Anakin entered.

"Ah, younglings. It appears we have a visitor. Hello Anakin." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Hello Master Skywalker," all the younglings said collectively."

He smiled, "Hello! Giving Master Obi-Wan a hard time I expect?" A question that was responded to with massive amounts of giggles.

"Alright younglings, that's all for today. We shall see you soon." They all said goodbye to Obi-Wan and K'Kruhk. After a few minutes, when they had all left, the two older Jedi Masters turned to Anakin. "So Anakin, it appears your family is much larger than Padme, Luke, and Leia." This successfully cracked a smile from Anakin, but his stern face quickly returned.

"It would appear so..."

"Anakin, I don't know what you're so sullen about. You're family lineage continues to grow to be bigger and better. The force on one hand and Revan on the other? No wonder you've got such high midichlorian levels."

"Anakin, why are you worried? This will be a quick trip." K'Kruhk said casually.

"To Korriban." He said in a worried tone.

"Anakin, there are much worse places in the galaxy than Korriban. And just think, if you find Revan's holocron, countless secrets will be revealed to you. About your family, about you-"

"What do you mean about me?"

"Revan was a well-known prophet, he could see into the future by thousands of years. It's very possible that he may have known about the prophecy of the Chosen One. Knowledge that may help you." Obi-Wan paused for a while, as the three men sat together. Eventually he said, "Look Anakin, go home. Get some sleep, relax, have a good night with your family, and we'll get at it tomorrow."

Anakin smiled and nodded, before departing. He got back into his speeder and header home. It was a quick trip from the Jedi building, but he was dreading having to explain to Padme he would be leaving again tomorrow. It was like the clone wars all over again.

When he did reach the apartment, Padme was sitting with Jobal and Luke and Leia. He approached and saw his beautiful feign a smile for him. He wondered if she remembered he was a Jedi and could sense her feelings. She gave him a hug, while signaling to Jobal to give them some space. Who quickly obliged, and took the twins into the next room.

"So what's up? Why did you have to go and meet Master Yoda?"

Anakin sighed, and proceeded to go in-depth about the recent events, stretching from his visions on Dagobah, to meeting Owen again, to the explanation of how he might be related to two of the most powerful Jedi of all time.

"Wow... Sounds pretty eventful." Padme said, almost sad that she wasn't a part of it.

"I know. I've got one more mission right now, its to go to Korriban to investigate the tomb dedicated to Revan."

"You have to leave again?"

"... Yeah. Tomorrow morning." He saw the disappointment spread across her face. "Padme, I am sorry. I wish I didn't have to go again so soon. But I also want to find out more about my family's past."

She nodded, acknowledging that this was something he really wanted to do. "I understand. But I expect a long break of your tour of duty when you return." Anakin smiled, and kissed her softly, picking her up once more, swooping her off her feet. Gliding across the apartment, he took her into their room, and never looked back.

_*In the Deep Core*_

The cold, dreaded presence of the Emperor moved across his Grand Cruiser, _The Executioner_, with a young man, very tall, with dark brown hair, and deep green eyes, but seemed to be graying as time moved on.

"Is everything planned my apprentice?"

"Yes, my Master. The rebels will not know what hit them." The man stood, taller than the Emperor, and with broad shoulders, his two lightsabers dangling at his waist side.

"I have a suggestion I'd like to make, Lord Exitium."

"Of course, my master."

"Good. Follow me into the Imperial Chambers." The two men walked from the bridge to the elevator, which took them to the very top of the star destroyer. As they entered, a man with a brown hat sat in the middle of the room. "I had an idea my apprentice. This is my favorite bounty hunter in the entire galaxy. Mr. Bane, may I introduce you."

And sure enough, the man in the hat rose and revealed his face. So it was, the legendary bounty hunter, Cad Bane. He strode across the room, "Greetings Sith. How may I be of service."

"You Mr. Bane, are the head of the Bounty Hunters Guild on Nar Shadaa, are you not?"

"Aye. That I am Emperor."

"How would you like to make more credits in one job than your entire life?"

A smile spread across the duro's face, "I'd like that my lord. I'd greatly like that."

"Master, how can this man help us in the mission I've planned. A bounty hunter is not what my fleet needs. I will crush all rebel resistance on their petty capital world."

"My young apprentice, you must think more rationally. Be patient. If you do not have to reveal yourself to the Jedi, than you should not."

"Master?"

"Bane, I'd like you hire you, and as many associates as necessary to lead a mercenary invasion, of the rebel capital of Taris." While the Emperor and Exitium could sense a slight shift in Bane's feelings, he was an expert in pazaak, and hid his emotions well.

"That is quite a hefty job your majesty. It will cost a large sum."

Palpatine smiled and then said, "Don't forget, bounty hunter, who you are dealing with. You will get your sum. Set your getaway world as Dantooine." Then he turned to his apprentice, "Lord Exitium, go to the world, and set up a temporary base. If the Bane is successful, they'll need your protection."

"Yes, my master."

"Emperor, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is the job."

"The break-down of the rebel Union's military command structure."

"Sounds easy enough."

"And... The capture of one Senator." An evil smile grew across Palpatine's deformed face. If the Chosen One would not be his, he would crush him and his heart.

_*Taris*_

When morning came, Anakin and Padme sat in bed, clutching each other loosely. Anakin's real hand and fingers playing with her beautiful wavy brown hair. "You know, it kills me every time I have to leave."

"I know." Padme said sadly, "It doesn't change the fact that I don't like it."

"No, I suppose it wouldn't." He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I promise. One of these days, you, me, Luke, and Leia will take a trip to some secluded planet."

"Watch yourself Mr. Skywalker. Mrs. Skywalker doesn't like promises not being fulfilled. Are you sure you can keep your end of the bargain?" She asked playfully.

"Positive." They kissed once more, before they slowly stirred and readied themselves for the day. About 15 minutes later, Anakin had left to find himself on a remote planet. Leaving Padme with her family and Ahsoka.

"Padme?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes?"

"You've got several important meetings today in the Senate. Including with Supreme Allied Commander Ackbar, who wants to speak with you and Senator Organa." Padme nodded, and proceded to get into their speeder. Anakin would be back soon. And then they would begin to figure this all out.

Anakin arrived at the Jedi building where Obi-Wan and K'Kruhk were already waiting his arrival. "Timely arrival Anakin. We need to be off."

"I agree. I can't wait to get back."

Obi-Wan looked at his former padawan pointedly, "Don't live anywhere other than this moment Anakin. But yes, let us be off." Anakin nodded, as the three men boarded a small transport, with a cockpit and three seats.

"So why are you two coming with me on this mission?"

"Any Jedi that ventures to Korriban needs an ally with them. The planet is full and brimming with dark energy from the dark side. It is an ancient homeworld of the Sith. We can discuss it more when we're there."

The three got into their respective seats, and the ship took off. As it passed through the atmosphere, Anakin input the hyperspace coordinates for Korriban. And quickly the ship lurched forward and they were on their way.

_*Deep Core*_

Darth Exitium walked down the bridge of his fleets flagship, when Cad Bane arrived with Captain Pelleon and several of his henchmen.

"Lord Exitium, a pleasure to see you again."

The young Sith Lord, draped in his black robes, starring out upon the galaxy turned around to speak, "And you, bounty hunter. Is your team assembled?"

"Yes... Is the first half of my payment in the account we discussed?"

Exitium pulled back his hood, his green eyes replaced with those devoured by red and yellow. He had no emotion on his face, but he turned to one of Bane's men and picked him up, and began choking him. Bane, not surprisingly, didn't seem to care. With a loud thud, the lifeless corpse hit the floor.

"Do not question me Bane. The money is in your account. I'll see you on Dantooine. Do NOT be late..."

Bane took a bow, and acknowledged it. He left with his other men, as two clones entered to drag the dead bounty hunter's body away. Captain Pelleon was left with the young Sith Lord...

"My Lord, shall we make haste for Dantooine?"

"Yes... Take us near the old Jedi Academy... I have something I wish to research."

"Very well my lord." He turned and departed.

Darth Exitium turned back to the giant galaxy before him, and looked into his heart. Filled with searing hatred, burning desire for destruction, and the hatred for one single person. His destined enemy since his creation. Anakin Skywalker.


	12. The Depths of the Prophecy

ooc: Hey all, so here is Chapter 12, the greater, and larger storyline has been developed, and here it is. As for those of you who are having a hard time dealing with the suspense, I'm sorry... But this one will leave you with quite a cliffhanger. I'll try not to leave it that way for too long. ;) As always, I don't own star wars. Although, I wish I did. :D Enjoy.

**Chapter 12: The Depths of the Prophecy**

The ship pulled out of hyperspace, and immediately the three Jedi Masters felt it. The deep, ancient, call of the darkside. It was so powerful, it was as if something more powerful than gravity was pulling the ship down to its surface. "Do you guys feel that?" Anakin asked.

Both Obi-Wan and K'Kruhk nodded in silence, but sat still as Anakin traversed the planet's atmosphere.

"So where exactly are we supposed to begin this search?"

"Go to sector 6, it's the Valley of the Sith Lords. Revan's old Sith Academy is nearby, along with the tombs of countless other ancient Sith Lords." Obi-Wan instructed.

"His isn't there?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Revan was redeemed, and died a Jedi. Or so we believe." K'Kruhk said.

"What do you mean, 'or so we believe?'"

"He was redeemed, but soon thereafter he departed for the unknown regions. To fight the greater threat that he remembered was still out there. He left a pregnant wife, a weak Jedi Order, and an almost destroyed Republic behind."

"What was it that he remembered?"

"When he first left known space, following the Mandalorian Wars, he encountered the true Sith Empire. The Sith that had been gathering strength since we defeated them in the Great Hyperspace war." K'Kruhk said.

Obi-Wan took over, "He discovered true evil, and it was impossible for him not to succumb to it. He returned, at the head of a massive Sith Fleet as the vanguard for his new Sith Master. Driving the galaxy to the brink of collapse, and then, as the force would have it. He was captured. By a young Jedi named Bastila Shan. The Jedi council reprogrammed his mind, making him loyal to the Jedi and the Republic once more. Shan would later help him relearn the Jedi ways, and the two fell in love and defeated the Sith."

"But, as we said, he regained parts of his memory. And soon left to defeat the darkness he knew was coming." Anakin continued to listen to the two men as he guided the ship down in the center of the valley, with the darkness simmering on the very surface.

Just as they were about to get out, Obi-Wan stopped them, "Anakin, wait one moment."

"What is it Master?"

"While Revan may turn out to be your ancient ancestor, there is something you need to remember."

"What's that."

"You are not him. The similarities may be many; you are one of the most powerful Jedi of the order, he was one of the most powerful Jedi of the order. You both broke the Code and had families, you both have fought the darkness that resides in you. But do not forget. You are not him." But Obi-Wan didn't say this as he did when he scolded a much younger Anakin, but as a friend. As a brother. Out of love.

Anakin smiled, and nodded. And then, the cockpit opened up, and the darkness surrounded them...

_*Dantooine*_

Darth Exitium strode through the dark, rocky, paths of the Crystal Caves. As the Kinrath and Kath Hounds chased after him, he used his passion and hatred to kill them from hundreds of feet off. His rage had been perfected after 20 years of letting it brew in the depths of Dromund Kaas, watching the lesser of two evils drag the galaxy into turmoil. The man his master despised for his ineptitude, was now his master. For the time being.

He walked past the color crystals, inspecting them. He had no need for them, but among the crystals was one destined for him. Colors did not matter. But power did.

He ignited his twin lightsabers, which emitted two blades, dark as the night. Pure black. Pure evil. One he held in the Shien form, with a blade going behind him, the other he held as normal in front of him. He turned into his heart, or whatever was left of it, and allowed his anger and hate for his mortal enemy consume him. Anakin Skywalker.

He let out a scream of rage and let force lightning combine with his lightsabers as the entire room lit up. The crystals, generally indestructible, fell before his might. Save one. As the cave and its crystals withered, a single one remained. This garnered a smile from the Sith Lord. He used his saber and split the crystal in half. He then opened up his lightsabers and began retooling them, each with a half to a single, all powerful crystal. He finished moments later, and reignited them. The new surge of darkness consumed him... He let out a roar of absolute power.

A single Kinrath pup appeared and approached Exitium. He did not smile, he did not frown. He focused his hate and unleashed the furry of the force. The lightning emitting from his hands began as a bright blue. But as he kept it up, torturing the Kinrath to the point of death, it began to change colors. First to a purple, at which point the lifeless Kinrath became ashes. And as he focused his power on the cave itself, the lightning became a burning bright red. The cave collapsed on top of him, once more he smiled, he used the force to lift himself out of the rubble. Rising into the night sky of Dantooine he unleashed his new force lightning into the sky. He let his laughter go and smiled.

He is Darth Exitium, Lord of Destruction.

_*Taris*_

Padme sat in her office, listening to Admiral Ackbar and other military leaders speaking to her, Bail, and other members of the Defense Committee. It bored her mind out, and she turned to stare out upon the early morning sky of Taris. She thought of Anakin, traveling across the galaxy. While she stayed here. It would be so much easier if she were a Jedi along with him, rather than a senator.

"Senator Skywalker, are you alright?" Ackbar asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Just thinking..."

"Right. Well. What do you think of our proposal?"

"It seems fine. As long as the Jedi council approves, I'm sure the chancellor will sign off on it."

"Very well." Ackbar stood up to leave, after shaking hands with everyone present, he said, "I'm off to my home world. Need to make sure that our new battleships are on schedule. In my stay, General Lynd will be the commanding officer. If you need him, he'll be in the military headquarters." And then he turned to leave.

"What do you think of their plan? It seems a bit... aggressive. Don't you think?" Bail asked.

"It's no different than the Clone Wars. Except we can only hope that our leader doesn't turn out to be a Sith Lord too."

The two, along with the several other senators in the room laughed. "But in all seriousness, launching a mid rim sweep? Just last month the Republic was still standing, and last week we didn't have enough ships to divvy up into fleets. Now we're invading the Empire?"

"I don't like instigation much either. But to liberate the galaxy, we must _liberate._"

Senator Bendon of Ithor peeped into the conversation, "And Senator Organa, you must not forget. They have invaded us, on several worlds. Naboo? Iridonia? Not to forget the valiant defense of Muunilist the forces under General Voolvif Monn performed days ago. The Empire has to crush us to secure its hold on the galaxy. We have to defeat the Empire to liberate the galaxy. If this war is going to happen sooner or later, I'd rather it be sooner."

"I agree. The sooner we can end this war, the sooner we can get on with our lives." Padme said sullenly.

"Let's not dwell on it. We've got a long road ahead. We've got diplomats from the Corporate Sector Authority coming here today to discuss a possible alliance." Bendon said.

"They are horrible capitalist scum! Why would we work with them? They're as bad as the empire!" Padme exclaimed.

"We've got no choice. With the CIS's proposal, it can't hurt to listen to the CSA." Bail added.

"What is good, is that the Empire needs to deal with the CIS swiftly for public approval to come after us. Much of the Empire still sees the CIS as the evil, not the Empire itself." Padme said.

"A blessing and a curse..." Bail concluded, "The CSA representatives will be here after lunch. I'll see you all then."

Padme bid farewell to all her colleagues, and sat down in her chair, and leaned back to relax. Then as if on cue, Ahsoka entered the room with Aayla Secura.

"Senator Skywalker, is now a good time?" Aayla asked in her twi'lek accent.

Padme didn't have the heart to explain that she wished to be left alone to her thoughts, "Sure. What can I do for you Master Secura?"

"I realize this may be a bad time to discuss this with you, but as Jedi, we are looking forward to other things, past the present war."

Padme smiled, "This is the perfect time to discuss such a thing. I've heard enough about war for a lifetime."

"Good. The Jedi council has sent me here with a bill we'd like someone to present before the senate. The Democratic Diplomacy Act is what we have called it," Aayla handed a folder with a proposal in it. "Essentially, for the sake of conversation, the bill would allow give rise to a Union program of planetary exploration and colonization of worlds."

"Sounds interesting... I will go over it with several of my colleagues, but to be honest, I doubt it'll get very far in committee. With the war dominating our economy, there isn't much room for exploration."

"Senator, we must think beyond the war. There are people out there that still need our help. This war is a cloud, keeping us from seeing the real purpose of both my Order, and your government. To help the people."

"I'm not denying that. On the contrary, I agree with you. Unfortunately... It's just politics." The three of them sat in silence for a moment, before Padme continued, "But that doesn't mean I won't take up this task," she said smiling. And the three women began discussing a plan on how to better the bill.

_*Taris Space*_

Cad Bane and his mercenary armada had arrived. Three large commercial transports full to the brim with bounty hunters, all trying to make a score on the biggest job ever given to the guild in its history. It pulled into the Tarisian atmosphere and the three ships quickly separated, all going to different intended targets. One to the Senate, one to the military command HQ, and one to the Jedi Temple. Bane relished the thought of getting to help destroy the cocky son-of-a-bitch Anakin Skywalker.

His shuttle went to the Senate building with one intended target. Padme Skywalker. The convoy dropped him and several others off on a private landing platform before departing to circle around the building, spreading out their forces. this would be a quick grab and go. He'd make millions, and rip Skywalker's heart right out of his chest. It was all too perfect...

_*Korriban*_

Anakin rose, as did Obi-Wan and K'Kruhk, but were immediately hit with the wall of darkside power. Bright as ever, barren and hot as a desert world should be, it felt cold. Lifeless, and drained of anything that could be good. All of them felt the call of the darkside. It was as if the world itself was alive and kicking, trying to get them to chase after it. To go into the depths of the world to discover its secrets...

"Are you sure that we should be here?" Anakin asked wearily as they walked through the valley, under the giant statues of the ancient lords of evil.

Obi-Wan laughed cautiously, "We're here for you Anakin. So if we end up dying or falling to the darkside, you are to blame."

All of them laughed, but not for too long. Even for three Jedi Masters, this world was dangerous. As they approached the old Sith Academy, the call grew stronger and stronger, the presence of the darkside continued to surround them. "When we enter the academy, we'll need to be careful, there is bound be a plethora of ancient traps waiting for whoever dares enter."

Anakin smiled, "Well my friends. We dare enter." He used the force to unlock the door, which quickly snapped open. A foul, feted smell flooded their nostrils as the ancient Sith academy must have been dormant for thousands of years by now. They entered, cautiously, and weary of anything. What must have been beautiful ancient walls, were now covered in layers and layers of dust. On top of the call of the darkness that only grew stronger the further they ventured inwards.

But then they found something very troubling... They came upon a turn and found a lifeless corpse laying across it. Upon inspection, they discovered he had been killed by a lightsaber slash. It was not warm, but it was not ancient. The body had not decayed.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber, quickly followed by Obi-Wan and K'Kruhk, as they heard clanking on the floor. The sound was coming from nowhere, it was as if the very walls of the room had come to life. The clanking grew louder, and louder. And the darkness in the academy grew stronger and stronger.

An unusual sound, like that of an old rusty gate opening came from behind them, and sure enough. The wall that looked so much like a wall was now opening, appearing to be in actuality a door. The three Jedi gathered around each other as they saw the different bolts on the door turn, and as they felt the darkness that had been calling them since they landed grow stronger, and its voice grow louder.

Soon, the door snapped open, and coming out of it was a horse-like creature, except it was a hexapod, with six legs. Its hooves beat down on the ground with a loud clanking, which explained the sound they heard. But as the creature came out of the dust and smog, a shadowy silhouette appeared to be riding it. As it strode into the room, still clouded by the dust, the creature came into view. A tall and evil shape, mounted upon its steed... The rider was robed in all black, and black was its lofty crown. Yet this was no ghost, no ancient dark spirit conjured by the force, but a living thing.

With their lightsabers engaged, they stood, prepared for the inevitable, while the creature began to speak, it revealed itself. With it's hood pulled back, Anakin wished it back on. It's eyes had been gauged out and slit open, crawling with infection. It's mouth, not like a regular mouth, was sideways, opening left and right, instead of up and down. It's lips chapped and disease-ridden, this was no man. It was a creature of evil.

"Jedi... A pleasure to see you..." It said smiling, revealing its grimy brownish-yellow teeth, it sat back on its steed relaxed. Not seeing them as a threat. It's voice was raspy and ancient, but still commanding.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked hesitantly.

His question was not met with an answer, but rather a deep, hate-filled laugh. The laughter that would make a young child whimper and beg for mercy. "The question, young Skywalker, is not who am I. But who are you?" Anakin, and without a doubt, Obi-Wan and K'Kruhk, didn't understand how this thing could know his name. Their confusion garnered another shriek of laughter from it. "You wonder how I could know who you are? Hahaha! I have lived for over 25,000 years, I have watched the great and powerful, rise and fall. Those loyal to both sides of the force. I have watched _you_ with a great deal of interest, for sometime."

"What do you mean?"

The creature and its distorted face smiled, "Haha... You will see Skywalker, you will see... Go. Venture into the depths of this ancient Academy, I know what you seek, and it is here. But you must go alone. Your friends here can keep me company," he said, as his sideways mouth smiled.

Obi-Wan and K'Kruhk nodded, "Go Anakin. This is a personal quest for you. You need to discover your family's past on your own."

Anakin sighed and nodded, and turned to the creature and proceeded to walk past him. Into the dusty, dark, depths of the ancient Sith Academy...

_*Taris*_

Padme finished up her talk with Ahsoka and Aayla, and she sat back in her chair. Ahsoka slowly approached her a few minutes later.

"Well I think that went well."

"Me too. Do you have any ideas as to which planets she was referring to?"

"A few. My particular favorite is the world of Maridun. A small colony of Lurmen reside there, and we made friends with them about a year ago. It was when Master Skywalker was injured-..." Ahsoka realized her mistake.

Padme sighed, but smiled, as if to reassure Ahsoka it was fine. "I remember. As much as I love my husband, he has to be the most reckless person I know." The two shared a giggle, before a message on the comlink came in. "Yes, this is Senator Skywalker."

A young Rodian man appeared, seemingly panicked, "Senator Skywalker! We must evacuate you! The Senate building is under attack!"

"What? By who?"

"We don't know! But they are coming! Wait-no-no! I'm not even a Senator!" Blaster shots were all that were heard, and the link broke.

"Ahsoka! We need to get out of here."

"Too late Senator," said the raspy voice of an old Duro bounty hunter. One that Padme had seen before, he entered with four other dirty looking men. "A pleasure to see you again milady. If you'd be so kind, please come with me."

"Cad Bane. I can't say that it is a pleasure to see you. Please meet my Jedi protector, Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka took a step forward and ignited her lightsaber, "We've met before..." She growled.

"Yes we have. Young Ahsoka, have you learned how to use that lightsaber like your master yet?"

"You'd be surprised." She said this as she jumped into the air.

"Stun her!" Bane cried, as his men spread out the room, two moved forward with vibroblades, while the other two stood back with their blasters turned to stun, taking aim at Ahsoka. Bane meanwhile, moved forward to grab Padme.

He was surprised, when she pulled a blaster out and fired like there was no tomorrow, forcing him to take cover. She then turned to began blasting at the bounty hunters surrounding Ahsoka. She hit one, and Ahsoka struck down the two with vibroblades.

Just as Ahsoka was about to finish off the last of them, Bane snuck up from behind Padme, and stuck a stun gun in her neck. She shriveled in pain for a moment, before falling to the ground.

"Padme!" Ahsoka screamed.

"Stun her too!" Bane yelled, and his last remaining bounty hunter hit Ahsoka square in the chest, as she collapsed to the ground. Bane smiled. "Good. Get them loaded up. I don't want anything to happen to either of them. Leave that to the Sith. Got that grunt?"

The other bounty hunter, a slimy looking human, drenched in dirt, nodded. He threw the two of them onto a hover carrier, and they began to move out, their mission a success.

"Call the transport, we need to get out of here. Darth Exitium will be pleased."

They quickly moved out of the senate building, meeting up with others, blasting all opposition out of the way. Soon enough, they were boarding their transport once more. But they had no been expecting what came next. A large Union fleet arrived out of hyperspace, hundreds of fighters emerged and swept across the Tarisian atmosphere.

Bane was furious. He comm'd the transport that was in charge of hitting the military headquarters. "BUBBLEBRAIN! Why is the Union fleet here?"

"I don't know! We killed General Lynd, the commanding officer, and I destroyed the communications center. I don't know how the message got out."

"If we lose this bounty, its on your head!" And he ended the transmission.

His captain turned to him and said, "Sir, what should we do?"

"Set the hyperspace coordinates. Let's get out of here."

"But sir! They'll surely have set a trajectory tracker over the planet."

"We're going to Dantooine. They won't be too suspicious. But hold off a moment, let them think they've shut down the system. We'll see how smart this military is..." He smirked, they weren't caught yet.

_*Korriban*_

Anakin continued to follow the path, unable to see anything, and he eventually came to a three way fork in the road. Above each entryway, was a carved statue of a face. On the right was one of a deformed, demon looking humanoid, with a very long face, like a muun. In the middle was a more moderate face, one that had aged considerably and had obviously used much of his power as his face was drained. On the left, however, was a far younger looking face, one that seemed to have seen much throughout his life, but still good. And the one on the left looked more familiar.

Anakin felt this was likely Revan, as he noticed a resemblance between the sculpture and the man of his vision and the hologram. He went down the left path, still moving through the dusty halls that had not been used in thousands of years. As he traveled further down, deeper into the darkness, he felt its call. As strong as he had so many other times. It started as a soft, brisk, free voice, just wishing to show him what others would not. But as he continued to move further down into the depths of the Academy, the call grew stronger, and louder, and more fierce. It began to pull on parts of his body, attempting to drag him to the shadows. It lost its cool demeanor, and the call grew to the point that it was no longer a call, but a voice. Begging him to follow it.

But Anakin trudged on, refusing to answer the call of the darkside. He soon reached a door, which was lit by a single torch. Anakin almost did not believe what occurred in front of him. He watched the darkness attempt to put out the torch. The torch, lit just as strongly as ever, stood its ground. He saw hands come out of the darkness and attempt to strangle the light at its root. But once more, it was fought off. And the light prevailed. And as soon as it did, the door opened. Where the light was shinning brightly.

He entered, and saw the mask that the man in his dreams wore. He saw the room draped in different things that embody what he had been told about Revan... Then, in the center of the room, a panel sat. Obviously ancient, but Anakin figured, what the hell, might as well try and see what it does.

However, he did not need to do much, as soon as he turned it on a large cube shaped thing arose from the middle of the room, just in front of the panel. Anakin concluded that this was a holocron. He approached it slowly, and pressed the main button on top of it. Appearing before him, was the man of his visions. Anakin fell backward at this. The man smiled, and let out a slight giggle.

"Don't worry Anakin. I'm no ghost, this is simply my holocron." Revan said.

"How do you know my name?" Anakin asked as he stood up.

Revan smiled, "I, along with many others, including that vile looking creature you saw earlier, have been watching you with great interest. Since long before you were born."

"What do you mean?"

"The Prophecy of the Chosen One is a tale that has been told by Jedi since the dawn of the Republic. It's origins have never been tracked back to a single Jedi or prophet, but we know it was foreseen, and we have been trying to identify the one who would fulfill it."

"And that person is me..." Anakin said, half gloomily, half knowingly.

"No. Not necessarily."

Anakin was shocked. He had always, since he joined the Jedi, been told that he was the chosen one. "If not me, then who?"

"It's not a matter of whether it is you or not. I most certainly believe it to be you. But it is not certain."

"What do you mean?"

"The prophecy foretold of the one, who would bring balance to the force. You haven't brought balance to the force, have you?"

"No. But that's because-"

"Exactly. You are not the chosen one, because you have not accomplished what was prophesied yet. But that doesn't mean you won't become the Chosen One." Revan smiled, "Don't worry Anakin. I'm teasing you with a formality. Technically, you are not the chosen one until you do what was said you would do. But you are certainly born from the force and a virgin mother, you have the highest midichlorian count in history, and have become a very powerful Jedi."

"I was told by... another, that I may not have been born from the force. But rather by an experiment of a Dark Lord of the Sith."

Revan's smiled faded, he sighed, and continued, "It's unfortunate."

"Unfortunate that I know the truth?"

"No, no, no, no, Anakin. Trust me, you were not created by a Sith Lord. You were born by the will of the force. What's unfortunate is the fact that the exact words of the prophecy were never recorded. It is all what we believe to know." He paused, allowing it all to sink into Anakin's mind, "Whomever put that idea in your head, although I think I have a clue, must have heard part of the prophecy of the Chosen One, and assumed it meant you."

"There was more to it than what we know?"

"Of course! It took me years to discover what I believe to be all of it, but I cannot be sure."

"Well then what did that person mean? Who was he referring to?"

"He was referring to your force 'twin,' if you will."

"My force twin? What the hell does that mean?"

Revan sighed, and began, "The prophecy does not just refer to the Chosen One, and simply defeating the darkside. It speaks of another, several others actually, but one other in particular. You are not simply destined to fight the Sith, but rather the one who purely embodies the darkside."

"I'm sorry Revan, but could you please be a little less vague?"

The two shared a laugh, before Revan continued, "The prophecy foretold of one created by the will of the light side of the force, you, and one created by the machinations of the dark side of the force. Destined to fight each other. Light vs. Dark, good vs. evil."

"Who is the other one? Created by the dark side."

"I cannot tell you. One, for I do not know for certain, and two, it is your destiny to discover this person, and defeat them. Thus restoring balance to the force."

"One of light, one of dark..."

"One of light, one of dark, both must fight to discover the might of the force. One of Peace, one of war, one of suffering, one of core."

"Wait... I think I've heard that before."

Revan nodded, "It doesn't surprise me."

"But what does it mean?"

"Part of it you know understand. The last part is up to interpretation. And that is what I leave you with Anakin."

"Are you serious?"

He smiled, "Of course I am. This journey is not meant to be easy. It is meant to be difficult. It is meant to push you to the edge. You must fight to discover yourself, while also defend those that cannot defend themselves. There will be many fights in your future, you will lose some, and you will win some. But there will come a single, final showdown, between you and whoever your equal is. It is up to you to figure out how to win. In your hands, rests the fate of the galaxy." He saw the uncertainty in Anakin's eyes, that had been glimmering for their entire conversation, "Do not worry Anakin. You have the ability to win. Do you know what that is?"

"My heart?"

Revan smiled, "You know it. Never abandon your heart. Always trust it. It may lead you astray, it may make you believe things that are not true, but if you truly listen to it. Truthfully and honestly, it will guide you to victory."

Just as Revan's image was about to disappear, Anakin exclaimed, "Wait! There is one more thing I must know."

"What is it?"

"My heart, my ability to love. Do I inherit that from you?"

Revan smiled, and nodded, giving Anakin a reassuring look, before the hologram transmission ended."

He sprinted out of the room, ignoring the power of the darkness that resided in the halls of the academy. Heading directly to the surface, where he found Obi-Wan, K'Kruhk, and the deformed monster standing exactly where they had been, not an hour earlier. As he exited the dark, dusty halls, the creature on top of its stead spoke, "Did you find what you were looking for young Skywalker?"

"Sure did. Let's get out of here."

"Wait! Don't you wish to know, what I know of your mortal enemy?"

"I have no mortal enemy Sith."

"Hahaha. I am no Sith. I am a prophet. I am the one who foresaw your birth by the force, and the creation of your enemy's life by Darth Plagueis. Born the same day, of the same year, at the same exact moment. Both far from the sight of the rest galaxy. Not discovered till the force desired them to."

"You-you are the one? You are the prophet?"

"That I am Skywalker. You will meet your enemy, force twin, destiny, however you wish to phrase it, very soon. He has risen from the ashes of the ancient Sith and knows of who you are and has set plans in motion to bring about your destruction."

"How do you know this?" Obi-Wan asked.

The creature flashed its hand to the lifeless body they saw earlier, "That man was not slain by me. But by a creation of pure evil. The man who seeks to bring destiny to Skywalker's very eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"Leave this place Jedi. Go to your droids by your ship. You'll soon understand. The plot of the Sith is under way now... Go!"

The Jedi obliged, and quickly departed. Anakin threw a fleeting glance back to the man, before turning and sprinting out of the Academy with Obi-Wan and K'Kruhk. As they continued to sprint across the valley of the ancient Sith Lords, Anakin swore he'd explain everything that transpired in their absence once they reached the ship.

Sure enough, once they did reach the ship, Artoo was beeping like crazy signaling he had a message. "Go ahead artoo." Obi-Wan said in the place of the out of breath Anakin.

Artoo projected the transmission, and the small, green, Jedi Master Yoda appeared. "Masters Kenobi, K'Kruhk, and Skywalker. Grave news, I have. Attacked today, Taris was. The target of an undercover imperial raid, the Jedi Temple, the Union Military HQ, and the Senate Building were. Many casualties occurred..." Yoda paused, and scratched his chin, unsure of how to proceed, "Worse news, I have. Captured by the Imperial bounty hunters, Senator Skywalker and Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano were..."

The rest of Yoda's transmission was almost completely blurred out by Anakin's cry of despair, before Obi-Wan calmed him, and they replayed part of the message. "Tracked their ships we have, to the world of Dantooine. A Union fleet now engages an imperial one, in both space and on land the battle is fought. Go. You are in charge of the mission."

Without another word, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and K'Kruhk jumped into their fighter, and departed the cold world seared with hatred and darkness. As the ship left the atmosphere, Artoo input the coordinates to Dantooine, and the ship lurched forward. Anakin's heart ached with pain. This new dark force was forcing his hand. He had attacked his heart. Revan told him to follow his heart to the end, and that's what he'd do. Padme, the love of his life, was the key to his heart.


	13. Beyond the Veil

ooc: Hey all, thanks for the great reviews. I truly do hope you are enjoying the fic and the direction I'm taking it in. Also, a bit of advertising here, if you are interested in other fics such as this one, you should look at the new community I have started with xLovexCrushx17, called "A Saved Skywalker." A bunch of fics we're beginning to collect that are all post-ROTS, light side Anakin. Well, I hope you all enjoy the latest update!

**Chapter 13: Beyond the Veil**

The ship snapped out of hyperspace above Dantooine and appeared in the midst of a gigantic battle. Several Union fleets appeared in the skies, dozens of battleships and cruisers and carriers all engaged Imperial battleships, cruisers, and carriers. The war's first great battle was upon them..

"General Skywalker, General Kenobi, General K'Kruhk, do you come in? Over." A voice said on the comlink.

"This is General Kenobi, is this Admiral Ackbar?"

"It is. We need your help. Our fleets are currently crippling those of the Imperials. Due in no small part to the ship you and General Skywalker captured a week ago."

"Glad to hear it Admiral. How can we be of assistance?"

"We'll soon be done with the Imperials up here, but the battle on the planet goes poorly. The bounty hunters have teamed up with the Imperial clones, or Stormtroopers as they are now called. And they have new, non-clone generals leading the fight."

"Where is the major part of the battle taking place?" K'Kruhk asked.

"Near the capital city of Khoonda. The majority of the battle is taking place on the planet's great plains."

"Where does the enemy hold my wife?" Anakin asked darkly.

"... We are not sure. But locals have said that the enemy has been centered around the old crystal caves, and ancient Jedi Academy building. That is currently where our forces are trying to reach." Ackbar paused for a moment before continuing, "We have also been told a force-user has been seen in the area. We are not sure who this person is."

"Very good Admiral. We shall go to the capital. Who is in charge?"

"General Madine. Hurry. We need to end this battle quickly."

"You have our word General." Obi-Wan said, and Ackbar broke the transmission. "Let's get to the planet. If the general is right, they'll need our help."

Anakin took the ship into the atmosphere, and saw the battle raging. Imperial AT-AT walkers covered the fields, while Union tanks did their best to hold off their onslaught. The only thing that kept the walkers at bay were Union bombers flying over the battlefield hitting them.

He pulled the ship down on a landing pad in the city of Khoonda. The battle lay just outside its walls, and was seemingly growing closer. A rebel officer quickly approached them, "Generals, General Madine wishes to speak with you urgently. Please, this way."

The man moved quickly across the platform, and led them into an office where a tall man stood with medium-lengthed blonde hair. "Jedi? A pleasure to meet you. I am General Madine."

"What's the situation General?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not good. Our front line is being decimated, all that holds back those AT-AT's is our tanks. And soon those will be blasted apart, the fleets have sent down reinforcements. But I don't know what we can do against those walkers. We just don't have the firepower."

"Do you have a visual scan of the battlefield?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, right here."

Anakin surveyed the battle, and watched as the General spoke the truth. The AT-AT's continued their march toward the city unabashed. A few had been taken down, but not enough.

"General, I have a plan. It just might work." Anakin began.

"Go for it."

"Do you have speeders? With tow cables?"

"Of course. What good will that do?"

"Have your men mount them, and begin circling the AT-AT's. They should trip over themselves, crashing and destroying themselves."

Madine clearly looked taken aback by the simplicity of the plan. "Are you sure that can work?"

"Positive. And what else can you afford to do? Those walkers are at our gates."

Madine smiled curtly, and nodded. He pressed a button, "Commander! Open up the city's side gates, suit the men up for Speeder combat." He then turned back to the Jedi, "One of you should lead the attack. As we will then need someone to help us push the forces back if we are victorious."

"I'll do it," K'Kruhk said. Anakin was flabbergasted, the old Jedi Master would lead an attack such as that? "Surprised Anakin?"

He cracked the first smile since they'd returned from Korriban, "I have to say, yes. Just a bit. You sure you can handle this old man?"

"Ha ha ha. _You _would be surprised at the strength and ancient power of the Toola race. We can live for hundreds of years. And I'm not even a hundred!"

"Very well, very well. Have your fun out there."

The old Toola Jedi Master smiled and nodded at the young man who had quickly become his friend, and departed.

"What can you two do?" The general asked rather rudely.

"_YOU_ can tell me where they are holding my wife."

Madine glared back at Anakin, who was clearly not in the mood for a discussion. Just answers. "We cannot be certain. But our scouts have identified the old Jedi Academy as the place where most Imperial activity is occurring. And several non-imperial troops are there, which would indicate-"

"That's where the bounty hunters are."

"Correct."

"How do we get there?"

"You mean... Apart from the battlefield? That is where we are fighting to reach."

"Is there not another path around the main battlefield as to which we can use to go around." Obi-Wan peeped in.

Madine gave them a look as if to show his annoyance, "There is one. But its covered by Kath Hounds and Kinrath, as most of the fields around here are. I can lend you speeders and give you directions. But be warned. They're no easy fight."

"Very well. Let's get a move on Anakin, shall we?"

"My officers at the side gate will give you instructions as to how to get there and your speeders. Best of luck Jedi." They both bowed to the General, and departed.

They walked in silence as they proceeded to the city's side gates where they came upon a few men who had been ordered to give them their speeders. One of them explained that they needed to head South, and when they reached some ancient ruins, they were to turn right.

Obi-Wan watched as his old friend mounted his speeder, and they sped off. But Obi-Wan soon began searching through Anakin's feelings, and even when they were still within site of the city, Obi-Wan asked for him to stop. Which he did, although he didn't look happy.

"Why are we stopping?"

"I need to talk to you. Anakin, I feel your feelings stirring. Your emotions are falling out of check."

"So what?" Anakin asked darkly.

"Anakin, whoever is trying to use Padme against you, is doing so successfully. You must remain calm, think clearly."

"You don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

Anakin turned away darkly, starring back at the battle that was raging on. He closed his eyes, and reached out with the force, trying to find Padme on this plain covered planet. He sensed her, and Ahsoka nearby. But their life force was clouded by something... Something else. A much darker presence that emanated and radiated so powerfully, it was startling. But somehow, it was able to cloak its presence.

Anakin's eyes snapped open. This must be the one Revan and the prophet spoke of. This must be the one who he is destined to fight. He realized that the strings were being pulled by the darkside, but didn't realize his destined enemy had directly been involved in his wife's kidnapping.

"Rahhhhh!" Anakin shouted.

"Anakin! What is it?"

But before Obi-Wan could get him to speak anymore, Anakin was back on his speeder shot off, with Obi-Wan close behind. They sped through the great plains of Dantooine, coming across many of its native species, and passed several of the nomadic tribes. Anakin, who had never been to the planet, despite his rage at this unknown person who was behind Padme's capture, couldn't deny it. The planet was beautiful.

Soon enough their speeders pulled to a cliff that overlooked a large, old, building. They got off and snuck up the ridge, where they peeked over. And sure enough, while there we no "stormtroopers" present. There were several bounty hunters, and both Anakin and Obi-Wan could now feel the dark aura that was radiating from the building.

"Do you feel that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Now hold on Anakin! We need a plan."

"Rescue Padme and Ahsoka. That's the plan." He then turned, and began walking down the hill. Obi-Wan sighed, and followed his old friend and apprentice.

As they approached the building, Obi-Wan said, "Anakin, I understand your feelings. But please, lets not get ourselves killed. We need to be smart."

Anakin grudgingly nodded, and the two of them jumped over a ledge, and landed right in front of four bounty hunters.

"JEDI!" One of them screamed.

Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly drew their blades and cut down the bounty hunters, and quickly hid behind some crates. Several more approached, clearly having heard their comrade's cry. One very vile looking one, covered in grime and dirt, said, "Let the Sith know. The Jedi are here." Several of them laughed, and then turned around and entered the bunker they had come from.

"Let's move." Anakin said quickly.

The two of them snuck into the bunker behind the closing bunker doors before they shut. The bounty hunters didn't seem to notice. So the two of them slowly crept behind them, trying to figure out where Padme and Ahsoka were. Anakin, who still hadn't told Obi-Wan about what he had learned in Revan's tomb, secretly was trying to discover who this new threat was. However, due to the loud mouths of the bounty hunters, Obi-Wan was now beginning to understand.

"Anakin, I understand if this is the wrong time to bring this up. But what exactly happened while you were in the tomb?"

"You're right. It isn't the right time to talk about this. But I promise, we will talk about it when we get out of here."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly sadly, but nodded in acknowledgement. Then they turned their attention back to the bounty hunters, who were looking at a hologram screen.

The gnarly looking one was speaking to a duro man wearing a hat that looked all too familiar to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Bane, we've got some good news, and some bad news."

"What is it you worthless piece of filth?"

"Jedi are here. That's both the good news and the bad news."

"Who was it?"

"We don't know. Our guards were killed outside by lightsaber blade. But if your plan worked, than it should be-" The man was interrupted as Anakin's blue blade cut through his body, and the others were cut down by Obi-Wan.

At the sight of Anakin, Bane smiled, "Young Skywalker. I'm glad to see you have fallen for my trap. I will enjoy watching your wife's tears as your body is cut in two."

"I'm sorry Bane, but the only one who's body is going to get cut in two, is yours."

"Ha ha ha! We shall see Skywalker. We shall see," and the transmission ended.

Without warning, Anakin summoned the force and knocked down the door to the next room. As the anger fought to overtake his soul, he stemmed the tide. He thought of the only things that could help him. Padme, Luke and Leia.

_*Elsewhere*_

Bane had just reported to him. Skywalker was here. Darth Exitium, the Dark Lord of Destrutction smiled evilly. He would soon cut down his arch enemy and then slaughter his friends and family. How easy it could be to do so right now. Skywalker's wife was right there. Next to him. But no. He would wait. He would torture her in front of his enemy. Make it an actual fight. He would make him squirm as his wife withered in pain. Just the thought of Skywalker in pain was a joyous thought.

He would kill Skywalker's friend, remove his allies. Then his old apprentice. Then his wife. And then finally him. Then, the galaxy would be his. He smiled once more as force lightning sparks radiated from his fingertips. He then turned to Padme, who was busy trying to figure out a way to get her and Ahsoka out of there.

"Ms. Skywalker, you must understand there is no escape for you. Your fate is sealed. As is that of your husband."

Padme didn't verbally respond, but rather spat at the man. He used the force to stop it from reaching him, and let it drop to the floor. "You'll never beat Anakin. He has a power that you Sith can never dream of."

What? Did she actually just say that _that_ wretched weak thing, known as the chosen one, had a power he could never have? "Oh on the contrary. I am the most powerful force user in history. Created purely by the darkside of the force. I can guarantee you, there is no power that he has, that I don't."

Padme just smiled, "Have you ever felt butterflies in your stomach?"

"What?" That had to be the most ridiculous question possible.

"Have you ever had that feeling in your stomach, that you are so nervous, so worried about the welfare of someone or someone's that you get butterflies in your stomach? Have you ever cared about someone so much that you are willing to sacrifice yourself to save them?"

"Of course not. Those are weak characteristics. Worry and sacrifice are characteristics of the weak and cowardly."

"No... That is the power of love. And no Sith could ever hope to have it. And you're no different."

Despite his overwhelming belief in the strong prevailing over the weak, something this woman said made him feel something. Like he was not as almighty as he had always believed. But he quickly disregarded this thought. He saw something shine in Padme's eyes, and she had evidently sensed something before he did. And as he turned around he spotted the bright blue eyes that haunted his dreams as a child on Dromund Kaas.

Anakin's blue blade slashed across the mysterious man's torso, which would have undoubtedly killed him had he not drawn one of his black blades out. Reacting quickly, Exitium used his mastery of the darkside to use a combination of force choke and force push to shove Obi-Wan aside and knock him unconscious.

Anakin took this chance to push Padme and an unconscious Ahsoka to the side of the battle as well. This would be a battle between the two of them. No one else would play a part. Then, in a momentous clash, Anakin's blue lightsaber crossed with Exitium's dual black sabers. Anakin immediately went on the offensive, slashing his blade back and forth, taking advantage of the momentary surprise he had.

But soon enough, Exitium refocused himself, and used his mastery of Jar'Kai to fight back. Despite Exitium's professed superiority, Anakin fought well. At one point, with Anakin having parried both the blades into a cross in front of Exitium's heart, the two men finally spoke.

"I congratulate you Skywalker, on a well fought battle. But I must profess, it will end shortly."

"I must congratulate you-whoever you are, on a successful attempt to come here. To lure me out. But you will not kill me. You will not succeed in your quest to defeat me."

"Hahaha! I see you have visited our prophesier in the ruins of Korriban. For the record, I am Darth Exitium, but you must realize what is before us." Anakin wouldn't respond, focusing his efforts on the battle, "This is the clash between the two sides of the force. You and I, are destined to fight the other. Only one of us can exist in this galaxy, you were destined to bring balance to the force, I was destined to control the force. Our two paths cannot coexist. And thus I will kill you. Not out of desire, although I hate you with more ferocity than this galaxy knows, but out of need. I need to kill you to fulfill my part of the prophecy, just as you need to kill me."

Anakin finally broke through the man's lightsaber cross, and continued to swing away. But he noticed that the man, while not being able to pierce through Anakin's barrage of attacks, was not getting flustered, nor was he seeming to have much difficulty. Neither was Anakin, but he could feel himself slowly tiring. And then, the man who identified as Darth Exitium, went on the offensive.

Anakin reversed his tactic to moving around the battlefield, striking when he had the time, evading the rest of it. The man's endurance, matched that of Anakin's, however Anakin kept himself fueled by only one thought, which was quite easy to remember, as she was standing so close by. Every time he felt his power or his energy lapse, he would glance to Padme and give her a smile. Seeing her return it was like a recharge. But the man made quick moves, pinning Anakin into a corner. Then, Anakin made a sudden jump out of the area they had been in, and moved closer to the edge of the platform, where the ocean was but feet away. The man's anger rose and he sped after his prey. Eventually, he was able to pin Anakin back against the water, as their sabers clashed and swung back and forth, flashes of blue, red, and purple filled the air. Sounds of thunder and explosions filled peoples ears.

Obi-Wan had secretly awoken, and he approached Padme and the still unconscious Ahsoka. "Come! We need to move."

"Obi-Wan! We can't leave Anakin right now."

But Obi-Wan shook his head, "You need to get out of here. This is Anakin's fight, he'll be fine." Padme looked back at Anakin, who was holding his own, and bitterly swallowed her pride and helped Obi-Wan move Ahsoka out of the room.

Anakin slowly began to struggle as their blades continued to clash, however no longer to an audience. Anakin peeked back to see Padme again, but she was no longer there. When he looked back at Exitium, he saw the young Sith's yellow and red eyes, streaming with blackish tears, and smiling evilly. And then he restarted his flurry of attacks.

Where was Padme?

_Sinth_

Anakin looked at his mechanical arm, and once more he saw it hacked off. And once more he saw the evil, devilish smile appear across Exitium's face. Then he felt a wave of energy smack him across the face as he was shoved across the room.

He was dazed and confused. He soon saw the dark, hallowed face of his newfound enemy. There was no smile anymore, there was no emotion on his face. There was nothing. Anakin peered into his eyes, that reverted to their natural green, and Anakin couldn't help but feel that there was something else. There was something there. Beyond the veil of nothingness, beyond the belief focused on Anakin's destruction, there was a man. A confused, distorted man. Not evil. But a man. And Anakin almost felt pity for him. He sighed...

Two black blades emitted from the man's two lightsabers. Then, as Anakin prepared himself for death, something happened. Someone had arrived.

He felt Padme return, but Exitium clearly had not. He saw his own blue blade erupt from his own lightsaber over his own body. The look of pure shock that spread across Exitium's face was quickly replaced with that of evil returning, he appeared to relish the chance to kill Padme before Anakin.

He quickly sent a blast of force lightning into her. The pain Anakin heard in her voice was like a blade cutting through his own heart, and in his desperation he conjured the force and thrust Exitium across the room with his own wave of force energy.

He didn't care about the fight, he rushed over to Padme, "Padme! Padme! Are you alright?" Although he knew the answer already. The pain Count Dooku once inflicted upon him scarred him to this day.

She couldn't answer, but responded only by touching his face. Then, the sound of a humming lightsaber got his attention. A few feet off, Exitium stood once more above husband and wife with his duel sabers. However this time, as Anakin starred into his soul, there was emotion. Pure, dreaded, hate.

This time however, his hope for a quick kill was stopped. Obi-Wan reentered the room. "Whoever you are. I daresay, you should step back."

While still looking at Anakin, he sneered, and turned towards Obi-Wan, "I thought I had killed you."

"Funny, you'd be surprised at the clever humor the force has. It never ceases to amaze me."

"Your powers are weak old man. I will kill you so easily, it won't take but a moment."

"I doubt that. As I doubt that you have significant time to actually kill me. Your forces have been routed by the Rebels, and our troops have entered this building. Even if you can kill me, there are hundreds of soldiers and another Jedi Master on their way here now. If you wish to escape with your life, you must leave. Now."

Exitium thought for a moment, before turning back to Anakin, "Don't worry Skywalker. This fight is far from over." Then he sprinted out of the room, without a trace.

Anakin collapsed onto the floor next to his wife, as they held each other, with Obi-Wan standing nearby, Rebel medical teams rushed in. They had survived. If only barely 


	14. Collaboration

ooc: Sorry guys! I know its been a few weeks since I updated, just been getting jammed with RL crap. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. And as always, please review. It means a lot. ;) Not to mention it helps me process and develop faster... So without further ado, Chapter 14! Sorry if it's a little shorter than usual.

**Chapter 14: Collaboration**

Days passed on after the Battle of Dantooine, which turned into several weeks. Anakin and Padme resigned themselves to being new parents and doing their jobs. Anakin received a new mechanical arm to replace the one that had been cut off, and he had focused much of his time "at work," working with the Council and Admiral Ackbar on creating better battle strategies for the war.

The Rebels had renamed themselves the Alliance of Free Planets, or simply the Rebel Alliance for short, and had pulled together a string of victories on key planets across the galaxy. Obi-Wan had successfully led a Rebel defense of Ithor, while K'Kruhk and Plo Koon won arguably the biggest battle of the war when they started the invasion of the Empire, successfully capturing the planet of Bothawui, which effectively brought the Bothans into the Rebel Alliance. A battle plan orchestrated almost entirely by Anakin.

As much as all of it fed into Anakin's ego a bit more than any of the Jedi wished, Anakin knew that his pride had been wounded. As much as Padme called the battle a draw, Anakin knew better. They'd both be dead if Obi-Wan hadn't intervened. This mysterious Darth Exitium had bested him in battle, even if by a narrow margin. Anakin hadn't been beaten in lightsaber combat since his first encounter with Count Dooku.

There was brighter news still for the Skywalker family, Padme had successfully passed The Democratic Diplomacy Act, which created a new department within their government, especially setup for the colonization of new worlds and to attempt to recruit nonaligned worlds into their new alliance. So while Anakin had become focused on the Alliance's war effort, Padme has become a determined force for the expansion of liberty.

But they both still had time for each other, and for their new family. Sola and her family moved out and into their own apartment. Darred had gotten a job with the Naboo Commerce Group, a lobbying firm formed from the disenfranchised people of Naboo, and they then decided to move out. Jobal and Ruwee elected to remain with their younger daughter, believing they could help take care of young Luke and Leia.

"So what's on the agenda today my love?" Anakin asked as Padme made him breakfast. He was feeding baby Luke, who seemed to have adopted his father's deep blue eyes.

"A meeting discussing the DDA, and the new Senate committee that will be set up to do its job..."

But Anakin's focus had shifted to the holonet screen. There was footage of a group of men outside the senate building that looked very important. "Who are they?" Anakin asked.

"They are the leaders of the Corporate Sector..." When Anakin turned to face her, her face showed the same dreaded face of disappointment.

"Why is Mon Mothma so afraid of being alone in this war?"

"I ask myself that everyday. The CSA (Corporate Sector Authority) is just as bad, if not worse than the Empire." Padme said gloomily. "I have to meet with them today too."

Anakin looked at his wife, and saw how sad she looked. He didn't like reading her thoughts, and always did his best to not do it. But when she looked sad, he couldn't help. He wanted to know how to help her. He could tell that while she was happy, especially with their family, she couldn't bare the lasting war. He approached her and held her face in his hands, "You look so sad my love, what is the problem?"

"I'm tired of this war... I just wish it could be over and we could just live with our family."

Anakin kissed her softly on the lips, before holding her tightly. He rubbed his human hand gently down her back, and then he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. It'll be over soon enough. And then things can get settled down." She turned her head up to his and smiled, "You know, the council doesn't convene until later today. I could come with you and Ahsoka to the meeting the CSA today if you want."

Her face lit up, "would you really?"

"Of course. I've got nothing else going on. And besides, I think Luke and Leia want to see their grandparents. Your parents just got back from their planet-wide tour."

"I know, I spoke with them when I got up. So you'll come today?"

"Sure thing. Someone needs to protect you from those corporate thugs."

Padme smiled, and gave her husband a warm kiss, before kissing their son on the forehead and going back to their room to change. Moments later, she reappeared looking stunning as ever. Dressed in a dark velvet dress, with her hair up, wearing something very similar around her neck. The gift Anakin had given to her before either of them knew they were destined to be together. The Japor Snippet.

"Wow," Anakin said, "I haven't seen you wear that in a while."

"I just thought I'd show it off a little bit." Padme said smiling, "Let's get a move on."

_*Senate Building*_

The press was everywhere, taking photos of the high profile guests from the CSA, but more than a fair share of the cameras were focused on the most high-profile couple in the galaxy. In the month and a half since it became public knowledge that Anakin "The Chosen One" Skywalker was married, defying the Jedi Order, to Senator Padme Amidala, the media was having a field day following them around. And with Padme's recent kidnapping and the Rebel victory on Dantooine, the press has shown no signs of stopping its relentless attacks.

"You'd think people would get over it by now..." Padme whispered in Anakin's ear as they tried to weave their way through the paparazzi.

"I don't know. Jedi master, star senator? It's got a nice little zing to it. Don't you think?"

"Ha! I'm sure Yoda and the others are happy you think like this."

Anakin smiled, as he continued to move through the crowd with his wife. He quietly thought about the fact that his ego has still not yet shrunk in size. He knew it was a problem, Yoda knew it, Obi-Wan, K'Kruhk, and the entire council did. Hell, even his ancient descendent from 4,000 years ago knew it! But worst of all, his newfound rival, Darth Exitium knew. And he knew that it was one of his weak spots. That and his family.

After the recent scare, Anakin and Padme agreed to keep Luke and Leia out of the public eye for now. Apart from their friends and family, along with the Jedi, no one would know yet. If Padme was in jeopardy, the children would also assuredly.

Once safely inside the Senate building, they made their way to the Chancellor's office where the meeting with the CSA officials was to be held. They arrived, with a surprising number of people already inside. The Chancellor was there, along with Bail and Garm, Obi-Wan was there, and other staffers as well. This was apparently a big deal. The meeting with the CIS wasn't this high-profile at all. After everyone was settled in, silence prevailed over everything... Minutes passed by without a sound, when suddenly the doors opened once more.

A Quarren, flanked by a woman to his left, and a trandoshan to his right entered. Followed by several other staffers and a few body guards, and they sat down on the opposite side of the table facing the Alliance leaders. They did not smile, they did not frown. They looked across the table, before finally the Quarren man spoke.

"Greetings Chancellor, Senators, Jedi. I am the CEO of the Corporate Sector, Raseesh Valois. This is my CFO," he indicated to the trandoshan to his right, "Kriss Orci. And this is my Director of Intergalactic Affairs, Neyla Senab," he indicated the woman to his left. It was shocking at her beauty, and she undoubtedly rivaled Padme as the most attractive woman in the room. Medium-brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and curves only matched by Padme.

Everyone in the room noticed. Not one man was not eyeing her. Including Anakin. And Padme was clearly not happy when she caught her husband fawning over the other woman in the room. He quickly gave her an apologetic look before shrugging it off with a playful smile.

"A pleasure to meet you all. I am Chancellor Mon Mothma. This is Supreme Allied Military Commander Ackbar, representing the people of the Alliance are senators Bail Organa, Garm Bel-Iblis, and Padme Skywalker." They all took turns shaking hands, when Padme greeted Neyla, she did not smile and tried to look dismissive. The woman either did not care or did not notice. "And representing the Jedi Order today are Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Skywalker." However when Anakin greeted her, her eyes lit up, and she flashed them flirtatiously.

Padme had to cover her mouth from blurting something out. It's lucky she did, as she knew this meeting was of the utmost importance. Any misstep on her part, even if it was to protect her husband from being seduced by another woman, could destroy the Rebels chance to get further funding.

"Jedi, a pleasure. I've never had the privilege of meeting one of your order before." Neyla told Anakin, with a certain luring tone.

"That's a shame. A pleasure to meet you as well." Although Anakin didn't respond to her tone or her look, much to Padme's relief. She never doubted him, but she didn't like this woman. There was something about her that was mysterious and dark, of course it could also just be the fact she worked for the CSA.

"Let's get to business than shall we? Madam Chancellor, you have requested this meeting. What is it you'd like to discuss?" Valois said, his tone was moderate as if to show that he had no emotion in conversation.

"Well as you know, the galaxy is at war."

"You don't say? Please explain." This however, came from Mr. Orci, the trandoshan.

Mon Mothma was a little taken aback by the man's sarcasm, but continued, "The war is a fight for the very soul of the galaxy. The Empire has continued its unabashed crusade against the Confederacy of Independent Systems to the point that the government of Nute Gunray is on the brink of collapse, and its capital world of Cato Neimodia is likely to fall under siege in the coming days. We attempted to reach an agreement with the CIS for uniting against the empire-"

"And you wish for us to take up that role now, in the absence of the Confederacy?" Valois asked.

"Only if you so wish. But we had other things in mind."

"Such as?"

"As it's well-known, our Rebel Alliance has had a string of strong victories against the Empire. All of the outer rim is now within our control and our siege of the mid rim is going well."

"Well then it doesn't sound like you need anything from me and my organization. You have your war, and with victory assured, why am I here?" Almost everyone in the room on the alliance side couldn't believe the arrogance of the CSA representatives.

"You are here because while we are succeeding, we need help. Our military commanders are far more brilliant than those of the Empire, but we need support."

Valois smiled, "You want my money." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A fact. "I figured as much. And you shall have it. I would just like to see the size of my organization to increase in size a little bit. A few colonies here and there."

"And I figured as much. Which worlds did you have in mind?"

"The ice crystal world of Mygeeto. It's crystals and natural gas reservoirs will be a nice addition to my organizations financial industry. And then just a few more outlying systems near the area I already control."

"Sounds reasonable enough. I'd also like to ask you to consider taking a bigger role in this war."

"I thought you said you did not desire us to join the fray?"

"It is up to you, of course. But everyone in the galaxy knows your organizations spy networks and intelligence agencies are among the best. If you're so willing, we are preparing to put together our super teams. Our top agents, soldiers, matched with Jedi leaders. If you are interested in becoming more involved, you could allow your agents to join our teams."

Valois considered the proposal for a moment. "I shall think on it. For now, we shall pump as much financial aid into your economy and war effort as is necessary. I'll appoint someone to be our diplomat to your government here, and I shall contact you with my answer soon." And without another word, the three leaders and their staff left. And just as quickly as they had arrived, they departed.


	15. Galactic Brewing

ooc: Hello guys, thanks for the reviews. In particular Mint and Lemon, that made my day. Anyways, here is the update, mainly a set-up chapter. But here it is, I hope you enjoy! And as promised, at the end there is a competition. ;) Please review! It means a lot to me when you do. And I don't own star wars.

**Chapter 15: Galactic Brewing**

"That was interesting." Anakin mused when they returned to the apartment later.

"Interesting is not the word I would use to describe it..." Padme glared at him.

Anakin smiled pleadingly, "Padme, I'm sorry. It's not like I have eyes for anyone else. Everyone was-I mean I'll only ever love you-"

He was cut off when Padme kissed him hard on the lips. She refused to relent, pulling her husband deeper into the kiss. After several moments she pulled out, with her arms still wrapped around his neck. She didn't smile, but just peered into his deep blue eyes. "Don't forget."

"Padme, I never could. And I'm sorry if even for a second, I made you doubt it."

She smiled, "I didn't really. I just wanted to hear you say it." And kissed him again, "Besides, as long as whenever you look at me, you have that same look you did all those years ago on Tatooine, I know it."

"Good. I'm glad. Because it will never leave my face." He smiled and kissed her again before changing the subject. "But in all seriousness, that was an odd meeting. It was short, and they were all so curt and dismissive."

"I know. Something was odd about them all. I don't like doing business with them. Speaking of which, was the Chancellor speaking the truth? You're doing classified co-op work?"

"It IS classified..." He teased, "But yeah, the council just agreed to do it the other day. Admiral Ackbar and the Chancellor feel that winning large scale battles in only part of the war. We need to start hitting them by picking off key imperial leaders and they think that smaller attack groups would be a more successful strategy than just bombing the hell out of everything."

"Sounds smart... When's your first mission?" She asked begrudgingly.

He smiled, "Sorenia. It's on the mid rim. A corrupt queen is torturing her people, loyal to the Empire, with a local resistance that we're arming. Our mission is to go there and quietly dispose of her, while putting the rebels in power. We will have committed a quite coup, and no one will even know the difference."

Padme smiled sadly, "Ani, when do you think this war will be over?"

"I don't know. But all we can do is look forward. And as much as we despise the CSA, their money will help fuel our economy and war effort. And we've already got the brightest minds leading our fleets. I don't know how long it will take, but I'm positive we will be victorious." Anakin said this pointedly, while hugging Padme close to him. They walked off and sat on the couch with Luke and Leia and proceeded to watch the holonet. It was important to have time off every now and then...

The next morning Anakin had departed early to go to an early council session. He had gotten an early morning message telling him to come, ASAP. When he reached the temple, most everyone was already in the chambers, just Kento Marek and Rahm Kota were missing. Soon they arrived, and the session began.

"Urgent matters to discuss, we have." Yoda began.

"Over the past few days, we've heard reports that fleets have been massing near the planet of Mandalore. Alliance scouts confirmed it early this morning," Obi-Wan said, "We have no idea why they are doing this. But we must investigate."

"Master Skywalker, a task for you and your wife, this is."

"My wife? Why?"

"She has good connections with Duchess Satine of Mandalore. If anyone can help us figure out what's going on over there. It's her." Anakin nodded, even if he didn't want Padme in harm's way, he'd be there. And it was true, she was the closest in the entire Alliance to the Duchess. "Master Kota will also be going with you, along with any senators Padme wishes to bring along."

"Very well Master. Do we know anything else?"

"No... It is very troubling. Master Kota has meeting at the senate with Bail Organa, why don't you two travel over there to meet your wife Anakin. Council adjourned."

After a few moments and the council let out, Anakin made his way to Rahm Kota, a man he'd never been familiar with, but was notorious for his fire-brand and commanding leadership. "Master Kota I-" But before Anakin could finish, Kota spoke:

"Listen Skywalker, I don't have time for chit chat, and I certainly don't have time for bull crap. Let's go to the senate, pick up your wife and her friends, and get out of here." Anakin was taken aback by Kota's remark, but didn't want to fight with the man so just followed him down to the docking bay. And in silence, they got on board, and in silence they traveled to the senate building. Anakin watched Kota then quickly depart and left to Organa's office.

Anakin tried to shake it off, and focused on seeing his wife. When he entered her office, her face lit up with the joy. They met each other in the middle of the room where Anakin picked up his wife and swayed her in his arms before kissing. After a moment, Anakin put her down on her feet and they sat down. "What are you doing here Ani?"

"I've got news for us."

"What is it?"

"Alliance scouts discovered mass military buildup on the world of Mandalore. Leading us to believe your friend, Duchess Satine, known for her pacifist beliefs, has been overthrown with a new Mandalore. It is the wish of the council, and apparently Chancellor Mothma, that you come with me and Master Kota to investigate the world."

The look of shock on Padme's face was more devastated than Anakin had expected. "I-I can't believe that she is dead..."

"She might not. But if someone has usurped power from her, they are likely to keep her a prisoner instead of making her a martyr. Will you come with us."

But Anakin didn't need an answer, he saw the look of determination in his wife's eye to know what her answer was. And besides, he knew that she was bored as hell staying on the capital. She wanted to get off world and be with Anakin just as much as Anakin wanted to be on the capital and be with Padme. "I'll telecom my parents, and tell them that we'll be gone for a few days."

Anakin could only laugh it up a bit. And he followed his wife back to her desk as she made preparations.

Later, Kota arrived at Padme's office with a military captain to speak with them. "Skywalker, listen up. This is Captain Selleck, the man who will be taking us to Mandalore."

"Greetings Jedi, Senator. This is a formality really, but its protocol. You will be transported along with a protection trooper platoon of 36, and a special ops team under your command of 10. Who is your fourth flight squad member?"

"Me." A voice from the back of the room said. It was revealed to be Ahsoka.

"Snips? You want to come with us?"

"Yeah, I haven't been in a year or so, and I worry for the children."

Anakin stared at his old apprentice, before relenting, and turned back to Captain Selleck. "I guess it's her."

"Alright then. Your special operations team would like to brief with you once on board. We're traveling on the blockade-runner, _The Elliptical_. I'll see you at docking station 130B." He saluted, and then departed. Kota left right behind him, and Anakin couldn't help but feel a little scorned by the man. Sure, he was this older, loose cannon Jedi with a reputation and record as strong as any other Jedi Master, and he commanded a lot of respect. But he didn't need to be such an arse about it. Anakin kept these thoughts to himself however, as he wanted this mission to go smoothly. Especially considering the ramifications if it doesn't.

Anakin and Padme left soon thereafter heading down to the docks, where they spotted Kota with a large number of troops and obvious Alliance agents. As they approached, one of them, came up to Anakin and Padme. "General Skywalker, Senator Skywalker, I am Agent Wu Zi Mu of Rebel Intelligence Services. Let's get on board, shall we?"

Anakin nodded and the two entered, greeting the other agents and troopers. Once on board _The Elliptical_ took off, and quickly lurched into hyperspace. When Anakin and Padme were sitting in the general quarters of the ship, Kota entered, followed shortly by Wu Zi Mu. "As of take off, news from Mandalore has been confirmed by our scouts in the area. It is apparent that Duchess Satine has been ousted in a coup, by a man claiming to be the new Mandalore, known as Mandalore the Fair. But his rule is very much contested. While Mandalore the Fair has led those mandalorians seeking to recreate their ancient empire, and the more militaristic of the race, the old supporters of Satine have rallied around the young leader from the Mandalorian colony of Landstar. Braylian. He has expressed support for the Alliance, and is leading those that would throw their support behind us. They have a small pocket resistance on the world on the far east quadrant. Our number one objective to make contact with this man and his resistance. If the planet and its colonies all fall under the new Mandalore's control, we must make sure that the resistance has our aid."

"Sounds good commander. I take it that's why we're using a blockade runner?"

"Yes sir. We're aiming to ram right through it to reach Braylian's territory."

"Very good commander. How long till we arrive?"

"A few hours. Rest up and prepare for the rest of the mission. It'll be a big one."

As Padme retired to their room, Anakin elected to travel the ship to meet with others, but in reality, he wanted to speak with Kota. He felt that his attitude was unnecessary, and certainly not welcome. He found him meditating on bridge, alone. When Anakin approached, Kota said, "Skywalker, what are you doing up? Why aren't you resting like Agent Mu suggested?"

"I will, but I want to talk to you."

"About what."

"Why are you so condescending? I haven't done anything to you, let alone spoke with you much."

"It's a long story Skywalker. You may learn in time, but for now, I keep my reasons to myself." The two men just glared at each other for a moment, before Anakin shrugged and went back to his room. Kota sat in silence, now starring out into the blue of hyperspace. And his thoughts traveled across the galaxy before finding Kashyyyk, and its villages upon villages of wookiees living freely. His vision shifted and the thought faded away. Anakin would understand in time, but for now he was still the golden boy of the order. He wondered what the relationship between Anakin and Obi-Wan was like. If it was anything like his own relationship with his master, it would have to be a great thing. Yes... He'd explain it to Anakin later.

* * *

**CONTEST!**

Alright, so here it is. The contest is a vote for one of the three characters presented below, and which one you guys want in to be included in the storyline. They'd be in the next major story arch after the one that was started above. Here they are:

Pantero Kaleko - An OC race, the Tigresions, a feline type species from the planet of Tigris Prime, a mid-rim world near Kashyyyk. Kaleko is an old "grey knight," currently in self-exile. He has a past with the order and has problems with it. Would play a key role in Anakin's final maturity stage, to grow beyond his ego. (Think of a Tiger warrior when trying to picture what he would look like. Or look it up on line)

Kellan Veir - A young, promising Jedi knight, rising through the ranks. Possibly a bit too fast, as Darth Exitium makes plans to overthrow the Emperor, he would begin to look for a new apprentice...

Ara Seyley - A young female force-sensative Calamari that Ahsoka discovers and builds a friendship with...

Go ahead and vote! Post it in your reviews, or if you're shy, you can send me a message. Thanks guys!


	16. Reckoning on Mandalore

ooc: To all of my loyal readers, I am so completely sorry for taking well over half of a year to update. But finally, here we are! I've completely reworked my aim for the story. However, Pantero Kaleko will still become a main character, as will the runner-up in Kellan Veir. I am once more, very sorry about everything and how long it took. But take a look! It has been almost exactly one year since I first published this story! And as an added bonus, provided you all review my story ;), I promise an update will happen on the story's first birthday!

**Chapter 16: Reckoning on Mandalore**

A few hours afterward, which Anakin and Padme had spent in their room just talking, the ship came out of hyperspace and they made their way to the bridge. Once there, they found Wu Zi Mu speaking with Captain Selleck and Kota.

"Ah General Skywalker, perhaps your knowledge would be best used here."

"What's the situation Agent?"

"We're coming upon Mandalore, and we're trying to decide the best way in which to pierce through the Mandalorian fleets above the planet."

"Have we discovered anything new?"

"One thing, the resistance led by those loyal to Satine, is not where we originally thought. The resistance movement is in the capital city of Ordo. Which makes things more difficult for us."

"I don't think it'll matter." Kota muttered as he peeked at the telecom screen.

A harsh commanding tone was emitted from it, "From his excellency, Mandalore the Fair, I ask who enters his space?"

"Jedi Masters Anakin Skywalker and Rahm Kota. Here on a mission from the Rebel Alliance."

"One moment please." An awkward silence filled the bridge for a moment before the man spoke again, "I'm terribly sorry. But Lord Mandalore has decreed you are unfit to see his majestic planet. You will not be given clearance through our fleets. Please return to wherever it is you once came from."

"I'm sorry that is not an option for us," Kota said flatly. "Tell your fleets, they can kiss my ass." And he signaled to Captain Selleck to go through.

The engines revved up, the shields were redirected to on full frontal deflection, and the ship lurched forward with a much intensified speed. The Mandalorian gunships began opening fire, which were easily deflected by the shields, and the ship increased its speed as it continued to pass through the fire. Soon, they were through, but several fighters had trailed them and began firing at them. With the shields on full frontal, it left the rear open to attack. And a single missile hit _The Elliptical._ And without anything more, the ship was headed for a crash course to the planet.

The ship crashed right smack into the middle of the city. It was the dead of night, and there weren't many people around, and no one was hurt too bad. Although one soldier had broken his leg, and Kota had a large gash across his face. The group of 50 snuck into the alley's of the city, moving around with great stealth. Mandalore, or so he called himself, was aware of their presence on the planet, during one of their breaks in-between the alley's, Anakin pulled Ahsoka aside.

"Snips, you know the assignment you have to protect Padme?"

"Yeah."

"That's still in effect here. That's your number one priority."

"Got it." She said this with conviction, but Anakin could tell by looking at her face that she was worried. And who wouldn't be? They were stuck on a hostile planet, with no means of getting off of it. Anakin moved back to Padme, who was towards the front of the group.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. We've been in tougher scrapes than this before," she smiled, "What about you?"

"I'm fine. Not too sure how the hell we're gonna get off this rock. But eh-" He was cutoff when Kota showed the finger of silence. Anakin took this moment to smile to himself. Somehow, a group of 50 alliance troops had managed to avoid detection on the planet of the ancient warrior race. The irony wasn't lost on him.

As it turned out, Wu Zi Mu, who was leading the group, had met someone at the front. Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka made their way to the front to see what was happening. A man dressed head to toe in full Mandalorian gear was standing before them.

"Jedi, Rebel agents, I come to you on behalf of Braylian of Landstar. He would like to grant you all asylum on our planet."

"Very well. Take us to him."

The man nodded, and motioned for them to follow, "Move quickly, be stealth, and don't make a sound."

While normally this might have been a hard quest, a team of Rebel commandos, highly trained special operatives, three Jedi, and a battle-tested senator, the group did exactly as they were asked. They continued moving throughout the city, however soon after meeting the Mandalorian loyal to to Braylian, troops loyal to Mandalore the Fair began patrolling the city. A while later, after avoiding them, they entered the sewers, and walked down the area much more freely. Eventually they were led into a small doorway, when it swung open, they found the center of the resistance movement.

The room, was sprawling with troops and was clearly the central hub for everything rebellion. Then the man spoke, "Jedi, come with me. Have your troops stay here. They will be safe."

Anakin nodded, but when Padme attempted to stay behind, he held onto her hand and guided her forward to come with them. She smiled, but didn't say anything. They were taken down the hallway and into a secluded room, where a man sat at a desk. When they approached the man, it was revealed to Anakin to be the mask of Mandalore. The true mask of Mandalore.

"Greetings Jedi, and senator. I am Braylian of Landstar."

"Judging by your mask sir, I'd dare say that you are Mandalore. Not the man in charge of this planet." Anakin replied.

The man laughed, "What is a leader with no followers Master Jedi?"

Anakin smiled, "Just a man walking."

"Haha. I like you jedi, you have a sense of humor. Different than others of your order I've met. Pray tell, what is your name?"

"I am Anakin Skywalker, this is my wife Padme, and Jedi Master Rahm Kota."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Braylian responded as Padme and Rahm nodded. "Now, I understand your ship has been shot down. I can provide you with a way off this planet if you so desire."

"We do. But we came here to see you and investigate the massive military buildup here on the planet."

"Well, as you can no doubt tell, we're in the midst of a civil war."

"We would like to offer Rebel Alliance aid to your movement. In exchange for your planet and your colonies joining the Alliance."

"I've been a supporter of the alliance since it's inception, when I was but a colonial governor under the captured Duchess Satine. The details will need to be worked out, but I can agree to the plan in principle so long as my people are not taken advantage of."

"Great. Now, if we can make contact with alliance command, we can have several fleets her within the day to help liberate the planet."

"That would be helpful, but I must confront Mandalore myself."

"Why?"

"It is our way. He is our leader until someone else defeats him. And I must follow the customs of my people if I hope to be our leader."

Anakin paused for a moment, and looked at Kota, "I can guarantee you, that you have a better chance of accomplishing that is accepting Alliance aid in your battle."

"How will you get in contact with the Alliance?"

"Do you not have a communications relay here?"

"Not a long distance one. We can only use short wave relays to keep from being picked up by Mandalore's forces."

"So-then... How do we get a hold of Alliance command?"

"That seems to be our problem. Which is the reason we weren't able to contact you in the first place. The only thing that comes to mind is at the Military command center, there is probably a long range relay. I think that's your only shot."

"Very well. Master Kota and myself shall depart immediately for the command center."

"Ha. Did you really think I would let you go alone? You don't even know where it is." Braylian said with sarcasm oozing from his voice. "I'll be joining you."

Anakin smiled and nodded, "Alright. Where to?"

"We'll travel through the sewers as far as we can go, which gets us to sector 7 in the city. Meet me in the hall in a few moments with your team assembled." Anakin bowed, and the three departed.

Once they were in the hall, Kota said, "Interesting meeting. Let's get a move on. Agent Mu!" Kota exclaimed as he marched down the hall.

Anakin turned to Padme, "You'll have to stay here."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ani, how many times are we going to have this conversation?"

"As many as it takes for you to listen to me. Padme I can't-"

"Anakin, stop. I may be your wife, but I am also my own person. I can take care of myself. How many tight corners have we been in where I've saved your ass?"

Anakin smirked, "Alright, alright. You've made your point. Get Ahsoka and let's get out of here."

The group left with Ahsoka and Kota and met with Braylian and Wu Zi Mu. Who were enamored in a discussion revolving a string of attacks and how Braylian's forces could liberate the planet.

"Ah, General Skywalker. Are we ready?" Braylian asked.

"Sure. Why the hell not." And the team, the small army, was now back on the recon, joined by a small team of Mandalorian rebels. Anakin thought to himself, _'If this isn't a hero's quest, I don't know what the hell is."_

_*Taris, Alliance Command*_

Obi-Wan was pacing across the room, Yoda huddled in meditation, K'Kruhk looking at the galactic map_, _Aayla was staring out into the city, and Supreme Allied Commander Ackbar stood in the center of the room attempting to explain the situation.

"From what we know, our team ran through the blockade on the planet, and was eventually hit and brought down in the capital city. They are now either prisoners of war, or fugitives on the planet."

Obi-Wan let out a deep sigh, "So then what are we to do Admiral? This fleet is already bound for our mission to Kashyyyk."

"Take the fleet to Mandalore, we must. As powerful as us, they are not. And a must it is, to find Masters Skywalker and Kota."

"Admiral, is this fleet prepared to make an assault on a world other than Kashyyyk?"

The mon cal stood and thought for a moment, "If not now, then when? Our ground troops are more prepared for harsher weather conditions, but that shouldn't stop them. This fleet is one of the mightiest the alliance has. Headed by our proud flagship, courtesy of Generals Kenobi and Skywalker."

"Very well Admiral. Lets go. Everyone in this room then?"

K'Kruhk peeked over his shoulder and said, "I can't. I ship out to Raxus tomorrow. The Confederacy, or what's left of it, is considering allowing us absorb the remnants of their government and take positions within the alliance in exchange for battle droids and fleets."

Aayla nodded, but asked: "Raxus? What happened to Cato Neimodia?"

"Captured by the empire. They did an inner-rim sweep, destroying any sign of resistance to imperial control."

Aayla nodded again, "Well then. I will come along for now to rescue Master Skywalker, but I would like to meet you on Raxus, K'Kruhk. My padawan needs to learn the art of not using a lightsaber."

"Ah yes. They all get to that stage," the ancient Toola chuckled.

"I did not realize you had taken on an apprentice Aayla," Obi-Wan inquired.

"Oh yes. Reminds me quite a lot like Master Skywalker when he was his age. I believe this is him now," she said as the elevator doors swung open. Revealing a handsome young man, with tanned skin and unique violet colored eyes.

He politely bowed and said, "Hello Masters, I am Kellan Veir."

"One of the best and brightest in our order, young Veir is," Yoda said.

"Well Aayla, he may have loads of potential like Anakin did at his age, but they are nowhere near the same. Young Kellan here is far more polite!" Obi-Wan jested, despite worrying deeply for his brother in arms.

"Afraid I am, Master Kenobi, a laughing matter this is not," Yoda said cryptically. "To Mandalore, we must go.

"Admiral, prepare the fleet. We're going to Mandalore."

"Right away Master Kenobi." As the mon cal strode off down the hallway shouting orders at his lieutenants, Obi-Wan turned to K'Kruhk as the elder Jedi prepared to disembark.

"Going to Raxus huh? Are you thinking about hanging up the saber and cloak so soon?"

The old Toola chuckled deeply, "You and Skywalker can only wish. No, I'm afraid it is a far more serious matter. You recall a few months back the Confederacy met with the chancellor to discuss possible terms of an alliance between us. Well, most of the Confederacy's remaining strength sat in the inner-rim and the southeastern quadrant of the colonies and expansion region. The empire recently crusaded to victory in the inner rim led by that new sith that Anakin fought... Anyways, the Confederacy has lost far too much ground, and now I'm being sent to discuss terms with Senator Organa."

Obi-Wan smiled, "I'll miss working beside you my friend."

K'Kruhk chuckled once more before brushing tears out of his eyes, "Thank you Obi-Wan, thank you. You know at my age I thought that I'd outlived all of my friends. And then I got teamed with you and Skywalker and all that changed. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll save another planet soon. But for now, go and save Anakin."

Obi-Wan smiled and bowed to his friend before reentering the bridge where Ackbar was standing with Yoda, Aayla, and young Kellan Veir. "Ah General Kenobi, are you ready?"

"Sure thing, when do we takeoff?"

"As soon as we develop a plan of attack, which my admirals seem to have trouble doing..."

Kellan was looking over the scans of Mandalore, and after doing some quick calculations said, "Why don't you have most of the fleet travel in hyperspace to the far side of the system, while we travel directly to the planet. Inform the planet of our purpose, and if they don't like it, the rest of the fleet moves in."

The Admiral looked at the scans himself and said, "If it weren't for the fact that we'd be informing them of our purpose, it'd be a brilliant maneuver. However, we don't want them knowing we have possible Rebel fugitives on their planet.

Kellan looked down, seemingly somewhat ashamed. However Obi-Wan spoke, "Kellan don't worry. For someone, only 15? That showed intellect beyond your years..."

"Like another of our, you think of Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "Master Yoda, is right. I believe you'll greatly enjoy meeting Anakin, Kellan. And I'm sure that time will come very soon."

Kellan peered up at Obi-Wan who smiled at the young padawan, then the giant former imperial ship lifted up off the ground and slowly exited Taris's atmosphere and lurched into hyperspace.

* * *

**Chapter 17) Rise of a Hero:** Anakin and the team move towards the Mandalorian command center. But when the team is split up, with Anakin being unconscious, they get pinned down in enemy territory. In his coma, Anakin is once more visited by his ancestor and legendary jedi Revan, who guides Anakin in learning to let go of his fears by taking him on a journey through time to see his own challenges. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan's fleet arrives and engages the Mandalorians directly. In the midst of it all, Obi-Wan travels down to the planet with young Kellan Veir to rescue his unconscious brother in arms...


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTICE OF RETURN

**HELLO ALL! I have been away from FanFiction for quite sometime, but I have felt the need to get my creative mind working once more and will be returning to my story about what would've happened had Anakin Skywalker never fallen to the dark side! Now, I do have a lot on my plate, family life, work, school, etc... but I will be making an honest attempt to truly revive this story. I have a rough outline of where I want it to go and how long I want it to be, but I have unfinished business with this story and really want to complete it. Part of why I stopped a few years back is because I got tired with where I was going with the story, now having time to process it (not to mention have my writing get better) I think I'm better equipped to finish the story. The first update will be coming up later this week, and as a heads up, I will be simulating forward in time slightly. The Mandalore excursion tracked away from my main storyline and I want to get on with the rest of it, so the story will pick up after that mission. There will be some hectic-ness on that mission that will be dealt with, so it's not like it didn't happen, I just wanted to move on from that part of the story.**

**It is my sincere hope that all of my former readers will again take the time to enjoy my work of fiction, and that new people may enjoy it as well. I look forward to hearing from all of you again on the comments page!**

**Sincerely,**

**ForceFiend**


	18. Dreaming

**A/N: Hello all! I am once again sorry that I abandoned this story several years back. Life caught up to me, and simply didn't have the time to update and before long I'd completely forgotten about it. Yet here I am and the story has returned! I hope you all enjoy, and please review for me! The more reviews I get, the more confident I will be going forward in continuing this story, so please have at it! As always, I do not own Star Wars**

**Chapter 17: Dreaming**

_*Everything was hazy... The shroud of the darkside clouds all things. Anakin opened his eyes as he turned and looked out over the vast plains of this far off world which had a name that he did not know. He was standing on a... as he looked down at his feet he soon realized he was not standing on anything at all. Things we so confusing to him... The galaxy had been embroiled in war for almost four years now. First it had been The Clone Wars between the former-Galactic Republic and the now defunct Confederacy of Independent Systems. But that war was not the real war. That was was merely the illusion. That war was what then-Chancellor Palpatine used to gain immense unilateral powers from the senate. The Jedi went along with it believing that he would return all of those powers once the Wars were over. They were wrong. Anakin, was wrong._

_The real war was now upon them. Between the freedom fighters who sought to restore the republic, known as the Rebel Alliance, and the newly christened Galactic Empire with Emperor Palpatine at its head. This war was known across the Galaxy as the Galactic Civil War, and although it hadn't lasted as long as the Clone Wars, it was already turning out to be an incredibly bloody affair. The Jedi aligned themselves with the Rebels and were playing an integral part in the war effort just as they had for the Republic during the Clone Wars. But things had changed. The Order was changing. Everyone was exhausted of war, and that was changing things. Padawans were learning less about nuances of the force now and more about lightsaber combat - they were being bred for war. Anakin didn't disapprove of this, on the contrary he welcomed it. But it was not the Jedi way. They were not meant to be soldiers, they were guardians of peace. That notion did not exist any longer. Not right now anyways. _

_While the war had started off well for the Rebels, things had not been so bright the last few months. About 4 months had passed since Anakin and Padme returned from their mission to Mandalore. While the mission was a success, it had come at a great cost. During the fray, Anakin had been knocked unconscious by an explosion on the streets and was taken captive Mandalore's forces. While the Rebel strike team he was with did their best, they were unable to rescue him until Obi-Wan arrived with a reinforcement fleet. A huge battle raged in the skies above Mandalore between the Republic fleet and ascendent Mandalorian crusaders. Eventually Obi-Wan went down to the planet to help the surviving rebels and make contact with the Mandalorians on the surface willing to join the Alliance. Aided by Aayla Secura and her Padawan Kellan Veir, Obi-Wan fought his way through the streets of the planet to Mandalore's center of operations wherein he found himself embroiled in a an epic battle to save Anakin's life with this new Mandalore. The two matched slug for slug, neither gaining the upper hand. Yet it was the mysterious Braylian of Landstar, the leader of the underground Mandalorians loyal to the Rebels who ultimately slew "Mandalore the Fair." By allowing Obi-Wan to distract him, he came from behind and stabbed his former friend through his heart thus ending the conflict. In the aftermath, Braylian took the Mandalore mask as his own, and established control of his planet and his people. They pledged themselves to the Alliance and it proved to be a momentous occasion for the rebels. Yet the victory was not without its cost... The fleet Obi-Wan used to rescue Anakin and the others was originally intended to go to Kashyyyk and reinforce the rebel positions along the mid-rim. Since it deviated from it's course, it had drastic effects on the rest of the war. While Kashyyyk remained in rebel hands, as did other systems spread across the Midrim such as Naboo and Ithor, much of the Midrim was taken by the empire. From Togoria to Trandosha the Empire crushed all resistance, led by its new enforcer, Darth Exitium. Indeed, Kashyyyk was likely the last remaining stronghold the rebels had left, and it was critical if they ever hoped to launch a direct assault into the heart of the empire. It was a crucial part of the game of chess the rebels found themselves playing with the emperor...*  
_

Anakin bolted upright in his bed with a cold sweat. He turned to see Padme sleeping beautifully and peacefully right next to him. For a moment Anakin considered lying back down and trying to sleep, but soon he decided against it. Sleep would not come again for him this night. He rose out of bed when he heard a little sound coming from one of the cribs on the other side of the room from him and Padme. He walked silently over to his children and saw that his daughter, Leia, slept as soundly and gracefully as her mother did. Yet his son, Luke, was squirming and whining ever so slightly. Anakin picked Luke up and took him out onto the balcony as they prepared to watch the sunrise over the beautiful city skyline of Taris. Anakin sat down on the sofa just as Luke let out a whimper, and Anakin began speaking softly to his son.

"You're just like your father aren't you Luke? You have troubles sleeping too?" Luke only let out a slight whine in response, which received a smile and a giggle from Anakin. "What are your dreams like? Mine generally only include dark things that make me sad... Which is why I am happy to wake up when I get to see you and your sister. And of course, your mother." Luke flashed his father a smile. "Yeah. I really love your mother, you know? I think I've been in love with her from the moment I first laid eyes on her many years ago. Have I ever told you the story of how we met?" Luke just gave Anakin a puzzled look, and Anakin continued on. He explained how Padme was once a Queen and her planet had fallen under a blockade of some very evil people, and that in her escape from the planet they needed to make an emergency landing on the outer rim world of Tatooine. His home world. He continued telling his infant son of his many adventures with Padme across the galaxy and how their love had led to the birth of their two children, Luke and Leia. Anakin had been so enamored with the retelling of the story, he failed to realize that Padme was standing right behind him, holding Leia.

"Did you tell him the part where I had tried to deny my feelings for you? And how it took us almost dying in the pit on Geonosis for me to truly come to terms that I was as in love with you as you were with me?" Padme asked.

Anakin was startled, because he didn't know that she was behind him, nor how long she had been there. He relaxed his head back into the sofa to look up at Padme. His beautiful wife, who looked more and more beautiful every single day they were together. Anakin smiled as she leaned down to give him a deep passionate kiss before moving around the sofa and sitting down herself. "No, I must've forgotten that part of the story. I was trying not to scare him, so I didn't let on that we were ever in any real trouble," Anakin laughed as he said this.

Padme held Leia gently in her arms as she let her head rest on Anakin's shoulder. She smiled and sighed as she said, "This is so perfect. I can't wait for this war to be over so that we can do this, every single day for the rest of our lives."

Anakin's face hardened. He despised this war. He knew in his heart that it was necessary, but he despised what it was doing to him. To his family. To the Jedi Order. To the galaxy... "I know. And I know that I'm probably going to be going off on another mission soon." Since the mission to Mandalore, Anakin had taken more of a tacticianist role in the war. He sat upon the Jedi Council helping to strategize and create battle plans for his friends that were going off to battle, and despite the fact that the empire had made gains over the past few months, things were beginning to tighten and Anakin knew that the moment to launch a counterstrike right into the heart of the empire was coming near.

Padme felt a single tear run down her face. She hated it when Anakin was sent off into the war. But she knew that she'd had him for a few months now, and his talents were needed on the frontlines. He needed to lead the rebels. "I know. And I'm going to miss you terribly."

Anakin smiled and held her close in one arm with Luke in the other as he gently kissed her forehead. "And I you, my love. But we both know that we have our jobs to do in this war. And your parents are still here to help take care of the kids. We are very fortunate of that."

She smiled in acknowledgement before standing to get ready for the day. She had an important meeting with Chancellor Mon Mothma and Senator Bail Organa, and Anakin had a council meeting with the top military commanders of the Alliance. After they finished getting dressed and eating breakfast with her parents and Luke and Leia, they each hopped into their respective transport shuttles to go off to their respective jobs. Considering the importance each of them meant to the rebels, and the fact that Padme had already been kidnapped once before, they were each given personal transports to and from wherever they went. Padme knew that she didn't really need it so long as Anakin was around, but she also appreciated it because it her security team also kept the press away from her and her family. Being married to a Jedi was one thing, being married to The Chosen One, was something else, and being married to Anakin Skywalker while also being a prominent senator meant constant hounding from the press. It was unavoidable.

_*At the Jedi Temple*_

In the months that had passed, the new Jedi Temple became more well rounded and better looking. Where at one point is was simply another average Tarisian building, now it had its own defined look. Not exactly like the one on Coruscant, but more Jedi-like. Anakin proceeded up the steps, greeting his fellow Jedi along the way before making his way to the council chambers. As he entered he greeted Obi-Wan, Yoda, K'Kruhk, Plo Koon, and the others before sitting down in his seat. Also present was Supreme Commander of the Allied Navy Ackbar, Anakin's new friend and rebel intelligence agent Wu Zi Mu, who had been promoted to Director of the RIS (Rebel Intelligence Service) in the aftermath of their mission to Mandalore, General Madine, and the mysterious Braylian of Landstar - or rather the new Mandalore. Mandalore the Wise. These men represented the major military and paramilitary wings of the Rebel Alliance. The Mandalorians, with their own unique fighting style and combat methods were a part of the rebels, but were under the direct leadership of Mandalore, and he answered only to Ackbar and the Chancellor.

"Much to discuss today, have we. Continue its assault along the midrim the empire does and stop it before it is too late, we must. Been working with Commander Ackbar Master Skywalker has, on a plan to stop the imperial invasion of rebel space not only, but our counter assault on the empire as well. Yes, hmmm. Proceed, Master Skywalker."

Anakin stood and walked to the center of the chambers with Ackbar by his side. Using a holographic projector in the room, they showed an outline of the galaxy. It was divided in two parts, the outer rim parts of the midrim, and chunks of areas around the rest of the galaxy outlined rebel space, while the inner parts represented the Empire. "As we all know, the Empire's 4th, 6th, and 7th fleets have been on a sweep of the midrim for the past few months, hoping to force the rebels into primarily the outer rim territories. And while there are three or four systems left in the midrim we control, I believe they will look to make an emphatic statement very soon." He pulled up Kashyyyk on the projector. "Kashyyyk, home of the wookiees, our close allies. It is a world full of vital natural resources that are helping to keep the Rebel Alliance afloat, and a key part of the Perlemian trade route. Our holding of the system prevents the empire from their forces moving freely to the outer rim and lay a direct assault on our planets here. The plan we've designed is a simple one. We are going to lay a trap for the Empire at Kashyyyk, and it will hopefully set off a chain of events that will lead to us overthrowing the empire within a year's time."

All the other Jedi in the council chambers looked perplexed, "What exactly is your trap Anakin," Obi-Wan asked.

"Easy. We are going to let out a false message to imperial spies that we are planning on withdrawing from our midrim territories so as to prepare for an inward assault on the Empire. When this happens, the Imperial fleets will flock to Kashyyyk in hopes of capturing its vital resources and likely enslave the wookiees to do their bidding. In the meantime, we will deploy thousands of troops and jedi and whatever else we can to the planet's surface and prepare for an assault from the Empire. Also, we will mass our fleets just beyond the farthest moon of Kashyyyk, Tigris Prime. When the Empire arrives in the system they will find no trace of us and will begin to assault Kashyyyk, and while our ground forces will surprise them with a guerilla campaign that will drain their man power, our fleets will covertly reappear and engage the Empire in the skies above the planet. If all goes according to plan, and if our intel is correct, we should be able to cripple all three of these imperial fleets in the midrim, giving us free reign in the region. We will then muster our forces near Kashyyyk and Bothawai, each near key hyperspace lanes and trading routes, the Perlemian and the Correlian Run. We will then thrust threw the Empire as they regroup from their defeat in the midrim, liberating planets as we go, before finally reaching our end game. An assault on Coruscant."

All the other council members looked on in deep interest, analyzing things in their own minds. Anakin didn't think that any of them were thinking that the war's end was this close. In reality, it wasn't. Not yet anyways. They had a lot of fighting left before they were anywhere near the end. But Anakin had spent the better part of a month developing this plan with Ackbar, and while it wasn't flawless, it seemed pretty accurate. They were both counting on Kashyyyk being the beginning of the end for the Empire. Anakin knew that Palpatine was as desperate to end this war as the rebels were. While he was very powerful, his status within the Empire was not as sound as he would like it to be. Many people in the Empire still liked him from his days as Chancellor and did not realize how sinister he really was. But they wanted to see a swift end to the war, and if Palpatine couldn't do it, his position might become more tenuous. He would fall for the trap on Kashyyyk. He would send every fleet he had in the Midrim and the expansion region to the system to ensure he seized control. Even if he sensed a trap, he wanted this win too bad to ignore it. It was in the Sith's nature. Assuming they fell for the trap, the lynchpin of this whole plan was winning the battle of Kashyyyk. It would be a huge, bloody affair, and many would die. But if they could deliver a crushing defeat to the Empire on Kashyyyk, there was no doubt in Anakin's mind that the rest of the galaxy could fall like dominoes. Their fleets were growing, and with the cash flow from the CSA and the support from the Mandalorians, they had the resources to launch their two-pronged invasion of the Empire after Kashyyyk. It all came down to Kashyyyk. If they could win there, they could win it all.

"This is a very good plan Anakin," Obi-Wan began, "Kudos to you and Admiral Ackbar. How ready are the fleets for such an endeavor? And what level of Jedi and tactical support would you need?"

"A lot," Anakin chuckled. "Director Wu Zi Mu here will join us himself, along with a large tactical team that would be split evenly amongst ground forces and in the air. As for Jedi support, we will need a lot of us. I would like to personally request my team if that is deemed possible by the council."

"I have no problem with this, as long as you didn't plan on leaving me out of this adventure of yours," Obi-Wan jested.

"Granted, your wish is Master Skywalker," Yoda responded. "Behind you Master Skywalker, the full wisdom and support of the Jedi order is, let us down, do not. Herh herh herh. Regret to inform you, I do, that unable to join you on Kashyyyk am I. Weakened from illness at the moment, I am."

Anakin frowned at this news, but he knew that he would be able to speak with Master Yoda in private about his health later. "That is unfortunate Master. However, I am sure that the Masters and Knights that I have chosen will be more than up the task."

"Who else have you chosen Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin smiled, "Get ready, it's quite a list. You, Master Kenobi, and Master K'Kruhk, Master Kota, Master Secura, and her apprentice Kellan Veir, and my former apprentice Ahsoka Tano."

K'Kruhk, Kota, and Aayla Secura all nodded their heads in agreement. Together with them and Obi-Wan, Anakin had assembled quite possibly the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy apart from Master Yoda - and maybe Plo Koon. Anakin understood how important this battle would be, and he wanted the best the order had to offer. He needed the best the order had to offer. As he bowed and took his seat as his presentation was over, and Plo Koon gave his presentation on covertly supporting rebel uprisings on Imperial planets. Yet Anakin's mind drifted. He knew who would be leading the Imperial fleets when they began their assault on Kashyyyk, Palpatine's new apprentice. Darth Exitium. It had been months since their last encounter, but when they met again, he would need to be on the top of his game...

_*Somewhere in the Midrim...*_

_Darth Exitium was sparring with a force acolyte that the Emperor had given him to practice with. All of the rebels he'd encountered since the battle of Dantooine gave him no challenge at all, it was like cutting a knife through butter. He'd encountered a few Jedi on his travels, such as the selkath Julin Carow, and while they exerted slightly more effort to kill than the average rebel soldier, they had all fallen to the might of Exitium and his dual black blades. His acolyte was hardly any better, and he found himself feigning interest in sparring while he let his mind go deep into meditation. Eventually he found one of his blades on the throat of the acolyte - on the verge of killing him._

_"You pathetic fool. I do not know why my master thinks having you here is beneficial to me at all. You are worthless, and I could end your life at any given moment I desire..." He remarked with a sneer. He held the acolyte at the edge of his blade before his telecom beeped and he disengaged his lightsabers to answer the call. It was from his fleet commander, Grand Admiral Thrawn - the blue skinned Chiss. "What do you want Thrawn? I am in the midst of a sparring session with this... pitiful excuse of a life form."_

_"My lord, the Emperor asks that you make contact with him at once," he responded in his deep, dark, raspy voice._

_"Very well, move the fleet out of the astroid field so that nothing can disrupt our conversation."_

_"Yes sir my lord, it will be done at once," Thrawn bowed his head and the transmition ended._

_Turning his attention back to the acolyte, he blasted him with a vengeful surge of force lightning sending him back to the edge of his room. "Your services are no longer needed today. Get out of my sight!" The acolyte, still writing in pain, stood, took a bow, and departed for his chambers. Exitium dawned his pitch black robes, and put his hood over his head. A few moments later the emperor made contact through his telecom. Exitium sank to one knee to show his respect to his master, Darth Sidious._

_"Master, what can I do for you today?"_

_"The time is rapidly approaching for us to end this war, my young apprentice."_

_Exitium smirked underneath his hood. "Yes, my master. What would you have me do?"_

_"Skywalker and the rebels will soon be launching an attack into the empire itself... But my spies are working to find out when and where this shall occur. When it happens, I want you to crush them with the entirety of your fleets and bring me the young Jedi's head. Seeing their precious "chosen one's" head will crush whatever exists of the Rebel Alliance. At which time you will hunt down the remaining Jedi and finally, after over a millenium the Sith will rule over the galaxy once more..."_

_"It will be done, my master."_

_"Very well. Be ready to move your fleets at the moment I give notice."_

_Exitium nodded and then the transmission ended. "Once Skywalker is dead, and the Alliance destroyed, and after I have done your bidding and killed the remaining Jedi, I will kill you my master. You are weak. You are unworthy of being the Emperor. You are unworthy of the title of Dark Lord of the Sith..."_

* * *

Hey guys! I really hoped you liked that! Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews. Like it? Hate it? Confused about something? Let me know. Please review! It's what I live for haha. Hope you enjoyed, and will continue to enjoy it as the story progresses.


	19. The Apprentices

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was somewhat of a filler chapter just connecting us from what was happening to what is going to happen. Real stuff starts going on here and it's quite a bit longer than the last one. I hope you all catch the easter egg(s) I've left for you! ;) Please review, it makes me smile when I see them and provides me with motivation. Without further adieu, here's chapter 18!**

**Chapter 18: The Apprentices**

Anakin returned home after the council meeting to find Padme preparing dinner with her parents, and a few guests were present as well: Padme's sister Sola and her husband Darred along with their two children Ryoo and Pooj; Senator Bail Organa, one of Padme's closest friends in the senate; Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's former apprentice; and surprisingly Obi-Wan who had somehow managed to beat him here. When she noticed that her husband had arrived home, a smile radiated across Padme's face as she left the kitchen to greet him.

"Hello my love!" She exclaimed as she embraced him and gave him a passionate kiss upon his lips. Anakin ended it quicker than he would have liked to only because there was company present. They shared a fiery look into each other's eyes before Padme returned to cooking with her parents.

Anakin proceeded to go around the room and briefly mingle with his guests before sitting down at the head of the table next to Obi-Wan, "Master, how in the name of the force did you beat me here? I swear I left before you."

Obi-Wan gave him a large grin, "Yes, maybe, but I also don't have a personal transport taking the safest routes to and from the temple." The two men laughed. "Are you ready to ship out tomorrow?" Everyone in the house stopped what they were doing after hearing this news. Seeing as how Anakin had just gotten home, he had no way of informing Padme or anyone in the room about the assignment that had just been given to them.

"You're shipping out tomorrow Ani? When did you find out?" Padme asked, with slight hesitation in her voice as her eyes met with Anakin's.

"We just found out while we were in session. It's been in the works for a while, but we are just now fully prepared."

Padme left the kitchen and took her seat next to Anakin, across from Obi-Wan, and took Anakin's hand in hers, "Where are you going?"

"Kashyyyk."

"Have the Imperials attacked the Wookiees? We weren't briefed about this in the senate," Bail added.

"No. Not yet anyways. It's a complex plan that I've been mapping out with Ackbar for about a month. We are luring the Empire into a trap on the planet. We are hoping to crush the entirety of their invasion fleets and use the victory there to propel us forward through the Empire. We hope that this will be a turning point in the war."

"We are invading the Empire? Does the Chancellor know about this?" Padme asked.

"Hopefully. And I imagine the council or Ackbar will have informed her by now. Ackbar and I have been playing this one pretty close to the chest. We didn't want Imperial spies catching wind of the plan before it was ready."

"So then what is the plan?" Padme asked. Anakin sighed, having just gone over this with the council, and proceeded to inform everyone in the room just what was going to happen. How they were going to use the Imperial spies to make the Empire believe they were abandoning the Wookiees, how a huge blow to the Empire there would give the rebels the needed momentum to launch a full scale invasion, all of it. They had finished eating dinner by the time Anakin was done explaining the plan. Padme had a look of concern in her eyes that Anakin only saw when he was about to leave for duty. He knew it broke her heart every time he left, but he also knew that she understood that he had to go. Eventually, all of their guests said their goodbyes, and Padme's parents returned to their quarters while Anakin and Padme retired to their own.

Without speaking, as Padme began changing into her nightgown, Anakin came from behind her and pulled her close. Holding her. Giving her warmth. She sighed... He softly kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, "I love you more than life itself."

"I know. I love you too Ani. I just - I just wish this war would be over. I just wish we could live in peace."

"We will. If this battle goes according to plan, this war will hopefully be over within a year's time."

He continued kissing her neck before trailing his way to her lips. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her into the air. He continued kissing her until she began taking off his clothes and he took off hers. He gently laid her down on the bed and they made groans of ecstasy as they made passionate love throughout the night...

When they awoke the next morning, they lay in each others arms with Padme resting her head across Anakin's chest. Even as the sunlight hit their eyes, neither of them stirred until little whimpers came from the other side of the room where Luke and Leia were in their cribs. At this time, both of them realized it was time to get up. Padme took Luke in her arms, and Anakin took Leia in his and the four of them enjoyed watching the sunrise from over the beautiful Tarisian skyline. As a family. Anakin and Padme both realized it might be quite sometime before they would be able to do this again. When the time came, Anakin rose and put on his Jedi robes. Padme had put Luke and Leia back in their cribs as she got dressed and ready for the day while looking longingly at her husband as he prepared to depart. She felt a few tears streaming down her face as Anakin came closer to her.

"Hey, how many times have we done this? This isn't a 'goodbye', it's an 'I'll see you soon,'" Anakin said with a sad smile.

Padme giggled and kissed him passionately before hugging him tightly and whispering, "I love you Anakin Skywalker. Now go save the galaxy and hurry back to me."

Anakin smirked, "Your orders are my command, m'lady... Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, since Ahsoka is coming with us, you will have a replacement protector while I'm gone."

"Oh? And who will that be?" Padme asked

Anakin grinned, and there was knock at the door. The two of them left their room as C-3PO had let the person in. A small, green Jedi who happened to be the Grand Master of the Order stood in the entranceway. "Greetings Senator Skywalker, until find a proper replacement for Jedi Tano I do, your protector I will be." And with that, Anakin kissed his wife quickly before he departed to the Rebel Navy's docking bays...

_*Docking Bay 420*_

As Anakin arrived he found his whole Jedi Strike team had already assembled. Obi-Wan stood in the command booth with Ahsoka discussing something with Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance Navy (SCRAN) Admiral Ackbar, while Kota was barking out orders to the troops with a rebel officer by his side, and K'Kruhk was engaged in discussion with Aayla Secura and her very talented apprentice Kellan Veir. Anakin couldn't help but smile. This was his first mission in months, and he was incredibly excited. To be doing it with a bunch of his friends and some of the most powerful members of the Jedi Order was something that made him downright giddy.

K'Kruhk caught him smiling and then he turned and shouted at Anakin, "What? Being off the frontlines for a few months make you nostalgic for battle, Skywalker?"

"Hard to imagine, but yes. It's been too long since I've used my lightsaber as something other than a toy for my kids to marvel at haha. I've missed you too my friend, we haven't fought together since Dantooine I believe!"

"You're right! Only because you were passed out when we came to rescue you on Mandalore," the old Toola chuckled. "Can't handle yourself without me around, I see?" Anakin laughed as well. "You know Anakin, this one here showed me some real skill while he was flying in the battle above Mandalore," he indicated Kellan. "Reminded me of you when you were younger."

"So Obi-Wan tells me. Kellan, where else have you fought during the wars?

"Well, I was just an apprentice until the Order reconvened on Naboo after the Republic fell. I was on the transport you went on to Naboo. It wasn't until then that Master Secura selected me to be her padawan."

"And he's made quite a reputation for himself in the short few months we've been together!" Aayla added. "He still has much to learn, but his raw force power is almost as undeniable at it was when you stood before the council as a child not so long ago Master Skywalker."

Anakin grinned, he had matured quite a bit through the course of the two wars and becoming a husband and father, but he always enjoyed having his ego stroked a little. "Well then, I am glad to have you aboard for this mission. Perhaps we can spar some on the way to Kashyyyk.

"Really? You would be willing? It would be an honor Master Skywalker!" Kellan exclaimed.

Anakin nodded, "Of course. I am always looking to be of assistance. Even more so to one of the most promising padawan in the order! But excuse me, let's reconvene on the bridge, I must speak to Admiral Ackbar."

Anakin left the group and headed up a ramp to reach the command booth of the docking bay, where he found Ackbar and Obi-Wan discussing something with a Rebel Officer. "Ah, Master Skywalker, please come here," Ackbar began. "I'd like you to meet General Everren Peetarch, he will be in charge of Alliance ground forces on Kashyyyk." A handsome young man with dirty blonde hair, a prominent, chiseled jawline and grey eyes smiled up at Anakin.

"Nice to meet you General Peetarch, I am Anakin Skywalker."

The general smiled, "Oh I know who you are Master Jedi. The pleasure is all mine. I actually met with you briefly during the Clone Wars , I was one of the rebels on Onderon. I was just catching up with your old apprentice Ahsoka."

"Wow, would you look at that! You've certainly risen through the ranks quickly!"

"As soon as we heard about the fall of the Republic, King Ramsis allowed all who desired to fight the oppression to join the Rebels, but to protect the people and the planet he joined the Empire."

"That is too bad," Anakin replied sadly.

"Yes, but I am sure that if we were to try and liberate Onderon, he would switch his allegiance and throw us his whole support. He is only supporting the Empire to ensure no harm comes to our people."

"I understand. And believe me when I say, we will win back Onderon's independence along with the rest of the galaxy in due time. But it all starts with Kashyyyk, so I will need your best on the ground.

"Yes sir!"

"General Peetarch may be young Master Skywalker, but he is one of the brightest minds in the entire Rebel military!" Ackbar exclaimed.

Peetarch blushed and slowly chuckled, "You are too kind Admiral Ackbar. I'm just doing my job."

Anakin added, "Regardless, it's good to have you on board General."

"Well, now that the formalities are taken care of," Obi-Wan began, "shall we board? We can go over the battle plans once we're on the bridge." Everyone agreed and the process began. They left the command room and joined K'Kruhk, Kota, Aalya, and Kellan as they watched thousands and thousands of Rebel soldiers march in organized fashion onto their respective ships. It was a magnificent fleet that Admiral Ackbar had assembled, much of it developed by his own people at the Mon Calamari ship yards. 5 Capital class ships, 17 heavy battleships with another 4 light carriers, over a dozen frigates and over 20 support ships and blockade runners, along with hundreds of rebel star fighters. Slowly but surely all of these ships departed the Navy docking bays and rose into the Tarisian sky. As they all clustered in space, altogether they made the jump to hyperspace en route to Kashyyyk.

_*On the Bridge*_

Anakin had gathered with every single important person on this mission. Apart from all the Jedi he brought with him, Ackbar and Peetarch were present along with their staffs, as was RIS director Wu Zi Mu and a few of his operatives, Mandalore the Fair and some of his fellow Mandalorians, and several other important generals and admirals of whom Anakin did not know the names of.

Ackbar was in the middle of giving his rundown of how the operation would proceed, ". . . and so after we have deployed our tanks and other tactical vehicles to the coastal city of Kachiro in the Wawaatt archipelago, we will have frigates 3 through 7 go to the capital city of Rwookrrorro further inland along with medical and support ships 5, 6, 7, 9, and 11. I want to help reinforce the capital city. In the event this becomes a siege on the planet and a stalemate in the air, we will want to have our feet dug in. Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, I understand you would like to speak."

Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped forward into the center of the room and then Obi-Wan began speaking, "Ladies and Gentlemen, my friends and allies, we know how important this mission we are on is. For all intents and purposes, this battle and every battle from here on out must be fought with the intensity of believing that this is the last battle of the war. Because we are all tired from this war. The galaxy is tired of war, and we must end it quickly as possible so that the healing can begin. It is very important that - "

A young rodian rebel came sprinting into the room with a small squad follwing behind him, "I am terribly sorry Master Jedi for interrupting, but Admiral Ackbar, sir! We have found a stowaway on board!"

"Hey, lemme go! I didn't do anything..." Anakin could hear a young voice shout. Behind the rodian female, the group of soldiers are carrying a boy over.

"Well, well, well, where did you find him?" Ackbar asks

"In a compartment in one of the loading bays. We're not sure, but we think he was trying to sneak off with one of our star fighters. Empire probably wants to see our protoype designs," the rebel responded.

Obi-Wan seemed unconvinced, "While I wouldn't put it past the Empire, do you really think they are using this young boy as a spy?"

"HEY! I'm not a spy! I came to fight! He's right I was gonna take one of your fighters, but only because I want to fight in the battle. I'm one of the best pilots in this side of the Corellian run!"

Anakin laughed and took a step closer to the boy, "Oh yes? And what might your name be my young friend?"

The boy stopped struggling and looked at Anakin with his light brown, almost hazel colored eyes, and answered "I'm Han. Han Solo."

_* Somewhere In the Midrim*_

_Darth Exitium begrudgingly paced the bridge of his command ship while his top advisors bickered on where to strike next. "We must attack Mon Calamari!" shouted Admiral Thrawn, "If we can take the shipyards in the system, we can deliver a crippling blow to the number of ships they can produce, and then it will only be a matter of time till we end the rebellion!"_

_"No!" Shouted an old human man, "We should attack directly at the heart of the Rebels, we should drop right out of hyperspace and into the skies of Taris! Just as the Sith of old did, we can burn the planet to the ground!" _

_The shouting match continued for what seemed like hours to Exitium, before finally he decided to end the conversation. "Enough," he said calmly as the fighting began to quiet. "I have strict orders from the Emperor himself to hold at the ready for a handpicked system of his choosing. His spies in the rebellion will have us a target very soon. Any time from right now through the next few days. Come, gentlemen. You have done well in this Midrim campaign, we haven't lost a battle in over a month. Enjoy yourselves, bring some women up for yourselves - I'll pay for it. I'm sure you all want some spice and wine too, yes? Not a worry, I'll take care of it for you. But for the love of the galaxy, I cannot bear to hear your tired, misguided, repugnant, moronic voices continue to speak ad nauseam about things that are of no real importance. We will crush the Rebels men, believe me. I will see to it personally, rest assured. Now please, just shut the hell up!" Silence quickly befell the room. "Good, now enjoy yourselves. I will retire to my quarters. But first, Admiral Thrawn, a word in private if you will?"_

_"Yes m'lord," the blue-skinned, red-eyed man replied as he followed Darth Exitium out of the bridge and down towards the young Sith's personal chambers._

_"Thrawn, you and I have known each other for a while, have we not? The Emperor found us both in the outer rim together a few years back..."_

_"Yes Lord Exitium..." He paused, "What is this about sir?"_

_"Thrawn, can I trust you? Can I trust you more than I can trust the rest of these morons working under your command?"_

_"Of course you can my Lord."_

_"Good. Very good. I will need your help. We will need to work very closely Thrawn, for our mission to be a success, we must work very closely. Things that can only be discussed between you and me."_

_"Yes my Lord. I understand."_

_"Good. Now, I will be having a few of my agents coming and going, they are doing personal missions for me and they report directly to me. I do not want any other Imperials engaging with them, indeed I'd much rather if they did not know who they are at all. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes Lord Exitium, you certainly do."_

_"Good. Now, two of my agents are in my chambers. I would like you have a personal droid escort waiting outside for when I am done with them. I do not want anyone other you or myself to ever converse or engage any agents I have aboard the ship. Understand?"_

_"Yes sir. I shall see to it," He saluted the Sith Lord, turned his heel and marched off._

_'He's a good one,' Exitium thought to himself. But he had more pressing matters to attend to. He entered his chambers and found two cloaked people waiting for him by his observatory. He ascended the steps to meet them. When he arrived, they both dropped to one knee to show their respect. "Rise, my apprentices."_

_Both of them rose and withdrew their black hoods. The first to rise was a stunningly beautiful, dark red-skinned female Twi'lek, she wore a seductive look across her face and her face flushed with desire upon seeing Exitium. The other was a tall bulky Barabel male, his reptilian appearance kept him from truly revealing all of himself as he concealed his features within the shadows. Exitium looked at them understanding the gravity of what he was doing. The ancient Rule of Two was what governed the Order of the Sith Lords today. Palpatine was a believer in this set up, wherein there is only ever Two Sith at a time: One Master and one apprentice. What he was doing could be considered treasonous. But he was a different breed of Sith. Being born out of the old Empire in the ruins of Dromund Kaas, he was never a believer in the Rule of Two. He believed that if the Sith were to rule the galaxy, they needed to do so on a large scale. When he overthrew the Emperor, of which the time was coming, he would end the Rule of Two. His Empire would be different, and advance the Sith Order to levels beyond belief in the modern era! He had found two promising apprentices during his travels in the Midrim, both of whom now stood before him._

_"You have both done well in the early stages of your training. Now that both of you have returned from Korriban and constructing your lightsabers, I now have your first mission."_

_"Thank you Master, I have so desired a chance to prove my worth to you," the Twi-lek said as she batted her eyes seductively at her Master, yet Exitium ignored her._

_"The fleets will soon move forward as we continue to crush Rebel resistance in the Midrim, yet you will go and do my bidding. I have assassinations I want you to complete. Key Rebel leaders must die. You are both going to Taris. I have a hitlist, and I expect you to complete it."_

_"Who do you want killed, my Master?" The Barabel asked._

_Exitium gave his apprentices a small smirk. "This is a test, and I have carefully chosen the names for the both of you to test your courage and ability. Some of the more prominent rebels are off world, but these are some who I know will be stationed on the capital. General Madine, he is in charge of the Tarisian Defense Force. Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan, he is a traitor and must suffer for his treason. And one Senator Padme Skywalker, the wife of Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Order's pitiful 'Chosen One.'" Both of the apprentices fell to their knees once more. _

_"Thank you Master, we will not let you down," both of them answered together._

_"Rise, Lord Bellatus," Exitium said, and the young Twi'lek stood. "Rise, Lord Primus," and the Barabel rose in turn. "If you are able to succeed, you will both go a long way in cementing your roles with me in my new Grand Order of the Sith. Remember, you must be vigilant in your quest. You must not be identified by either the Rebels or Imperials. Now go! And may the force be your strength!" With a bow from each of them, both were off without another sound._

_Exitium knew what he was doing. He knew that if the Emperor found out, he would likely try and have him killed. But he believed that if it came to it, his power was greater than that of Palpatine's. If he had to, he could end the Emperor's already short reign. But alas, for now, it suited him to keep Palpatine as the figure head. Let him think he was still in control... Then all of a sudden his telecom was buzzing and he pridefully strode across the room to answer the call. It was from Thrawn._

_"I am sorry to disturb you my Lord, but the Emperor wishes to speak with you at once," the mild manner blue man said._

_"Very well, patch him through," Exitium replied. In a matter of moments, the Emperor had revealed himself and Exitium fell to one knee. "Greetings, my Master."_

_"Lord Exitium, the time to act is upon us. Intelligence from our spies says that the Rebels will be withdrawing from the Midrim to cluster their forces along the trade routes and begin an invasion of Imperial space. We must act quickly and decisively. The planet of Kashyyyk was one of their last outposts in the region and has been a vital supply line of natural resources for them. You must seize this word swiftly, and then prepare for an assault on the Rebel capital of Taris. The war must end."_

_"It will be done, my Lord."_

_"Good... Very good." Palpatine continued on without saying anything as if to try and get a read on his apprentice. "I have high expectations for you Lord Exitium. I expect you will not disappoint me."_

_Exitium glared at his master. Oh, how he loathed this man. This man was unworthy of being his Master, let alone the Dark Lord of the Sith. He was a pathetic - albeit - clever old food who manipulated his way to the top. Exitium had learned far more of the prophecy made about Anakin and himself than Palpatine. When he traveled to Korriban to find the seer who made the prophecy, he had discovered a great many things. A great many things about Palpatine. Darth Plagueis the wise, Palpatine's old master, had played a role in ensuring the prophecy of the Chosen One had a chance to come true, but not in the way Palpatine had thought it happened. It was not Anakin that Plagueis had created through his manipulations of the force, but Exitium himself! Anakin had been created by the will of the force, just as the Jedi believed. But they did not know the rest of the prophecy. The prophecy foretold not just of one Chosen One to rid the galaxy of the Sith, but two separate Chosen Ones. One of the lightside and one of the darkside. One created by the will of the lightside of the force to combat one created by the manipulations of the darkside of the force. Anakin vs. Exitium. The key bit of information Exitium was able to deduce from this, was that Plageuis had always intended on ridding himself of Palpatine. He was an expandable apprentice. A filler until his prize - Exitium - was ready. Palpatine must've gotten wind of the plan and hoped to stop his master before he was able to complete his project. Exitium was unclear if Palpatine even understood who and what he was. Exitium viewed Palpatine as a man sitting in the spot that was always meant to be his._

_"I will not. My Master..." The last words drooled in sarcasm as they hung from his mouth. Before long, Palpatine ended the transmission. Exitium then called Thrawn back and spoke, "Admiral. Make haste for the planet of Kashyyyk, prepared the amphibious assault teams for preparation of an invasion of the planet. We will seize it from whatever rebel resistance remains and enslave the resident Wookiee population."_

_"Yes sir, I will inform the fleet. We will be en route shortly," Thrawn replied before ending the transmission himself._

_'Palpatine will fall... Patience is the key."_

_*Somewhere en route to Kashyyyk*_

Anakin looked at this young boy, he couldn't be older than 10! And yet here he was claiming to want to fight the Empire and fly a starfighter! Han Solo had courage and the same fire in his belly that Anakin did, so he had to appreciate that. He was engaged in a shouting contest with one of Ackbar's lieutenants abut either sending him back to Taris or locking him up till then returned. Anakin thought it was important to chime in, "Excuse me, but I feel like I must interrupt. This boy, however misguided his plan may have been, has clearly been moved by our movement. If a young boy wants to be a part of this rebellion enough to stowaway on board a capital class warship en route to a battle that will surely be a brutal one, and one of the most bloody the galaxy has seen in recent history, I think he should be allowed to stay," the advisor was about to protest before Anakin put his hand up and turned to address , "Look, if you don't want him flying a fighter, I get it. Admiral, just assign him to my ground forces. I'm sure we can find him some work as a tech doing something down there. I won't let him get in the way, and I'll be sure to keep him off the frontlines."

Han's entire body language perked up upon hearing Anakin say all this, but he too turned to look at the Mon Calamari Admiral. Ackbar looked compassionately at young Han before nodding, "Yes. You're right General Skywalker, this young boy is exactly the reason we're fighting. It'll be nigh on hypocritical to deny him the right of being involved."

Han shook off his capturers arms with glee and threw his hands up in the air victoriously. "Yeah! Thanks Master Jedi! I won't let you down. But you know, you should really consider letting me fly your personal transport of something. I'm not kidding you, I'm the best pilot ever!"

Anakin merely laughed, "Yeah? Well I fancy myself a pretty good pilot myself. Maybe I can teach you a few things."

"Well, now that it is settled, let us all rest. We have a grueling campaign ahead of us, I will be retiring to my quarters," Ackbar said. Shortly thereafter, everyone departed their bridge and returned to their respective rooms. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka all shared quarters. While Obi-Wan decided to meditate, Ahsoka practiced sparring with a a Jedi training bot. Anakin decided to take a nap, it'd been a long day... Yet it was not meant to be. Shortly after he fell asleep, he was awoken by the arrival of the other Jedi on the mission: K'Kruhk, Rahm Kota, and Aayla Secura with her apprentice Kellan Veir.

"Master Skywalker, I am sorry to disturb you, but we are all eager to watch you spar young Kellan here," K'Kruhk began.

Anakin, still slightly asleep and groggy, looked up and grinned, "Oh very well. I had hoped to get some shut eye, but I guess this'll do." Everyone in the room let out a collective chuckled. It was curious that everyone was so interested in seeing Anakin and Kellan square off, but it's true that he did offer to spar with the young Padawan. After taking a moment to collect himself, he rose and entered the central corridor of his chambers to meet Kellan and the others and he silently drew his lightsaber. "Well Kellan, I hope you are ready. I do not feel that I'll be doing you any favors if I were to go easy on you, so when you are ready, let us begin."

"I want nothing less than your best Master Skywalker. Let's go!" Kellan exclaimed as he drew his own lightsaber. As Anakin's blue blade erupted from his hilt, matching his blue eyes, Kellan responded in kind. His blade was a beautiful violet purple that matched his own violet colored eyes. After a moment of pause, Kellan engaged. He swung his blade vertically, which Anakin parried and stepped to the side, countering with his own slash, which Kellan blocked. At this point, each of them was merely testing out the other. Getting a feel for their style. Soon enough, Anakin was on the offensive making calculated hacks across Kellan's torso, drawing his attention to his upper body. Kellan countered as he jumped over one of Anakin's swings and used his momentum to propel himself over Anakin's entire body. Kellan clearly thought he'd had Anakin beat with this move and he swung aggressively without having his feet on the ground. Anakin evaded this swiftly by stepping backwards, before leaning in and he began to go for Kellan's legs. Anakin, as expected, was having much more of an easier time of reading Kellan, and was goading him into attacking and countering to the exact places Anakin wanted.

The match went on for sometime, with Anakin consistently holding the upper hand, yet never putting Kellan away. The young Padawan had a knack for escapism. 'That will serve him well,' Anakin thought to himself. But he did want to rest for a while before arriving at Kashyyyk, and he decided to end the match. After parrying a low swipe from Kellan, Anakin mimicked Kellan's earlier move by jumping over him entirely - yet Anakin's experience and title of Master shined through. He waited to plant his feet on the ground before continuing his assault. Within a moment, Kellan had tried to block Anakin, but he was not quick enough, and Anakin had his lightsaber lined up along Kellan's throat. After a moment of recognition between the two of them, Anakin disengaged his blade. "You have learned much young one... Impressive, most impressive," Anakin said as the two bowed to each other. "You have done great work with your apprentice, Master Secura," Anakin said as he addressed Aayla before turning back to Kellan. "The Jedi Order is in good hands if we have more Padawans anything like you."

Kellan, unfazed by neither his defeat nor his high praise from Anakin and the other Jedi, merely nodded. "Thank you Master Skywalker. I look forward to serving with you on the front. But I shall let you retire, we all need rest," Kellan added before bowing and departing with the other Jedi.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, "That was a great match. I truly hope we have more like him in the Order. He has great promise. He is a force titan."

"Yes... And we need to be good examples for him Anakin. Not that you need a reminder, but he must not be tempted by the lure of the darkside. He clearly views you as a mentor of sorts, and you must help guide him. He may not be your apprentice, but just as Yoda did with you while you were my Padawan, you must be a role model. You must help him when Aayla cannot. Your influence on the boy will go a long way," Obi-Wan said giving Anakin a warm smile and a hug before going back into his meditation.

Anakin stumbled back to his room and fell onto his bed. Obi-Wan was right. Kellan needed to be guided. As powerful as he is, anyone can be led astray. Aayla had done a great job with Kellan, but Anakin would help and guide him in whatever way he could. He saw a great deal of himself in the young Jedi, and he felt it was his duty. Anakin himself had felt the lure of the darkside, and he would do anything to prevent a fellow Jedi - especially one with as much potential as Kellan - from suffering the dark fate of falling... Anakin was taking responsibility for the well-being of another. He smirked, as it reminded him of being a father. With that thought, Anakin finally drifted off to a very peaceful sleep.


	20. Fog of War

**A/N:** Hello all! Sorry for the delay on the update, I had two tests last week, and didn't even start working on the chapter till I took them both. I see that I'm getting more views and favorites and I'm very glad :D. I can only ask that you guys share your thoughts with my story in the review page here and there! I live to see what you guys have to say about the story, so please don't be shy! Also, for my longtime readers, storylines and characters I discussed (including one former contest winner) in previous chapters will now be appearing! (For those who don't know Rahm Kota is a character from The Force Unleashed, and some of the other Jedi and characters involved are from the Clone Wars TV show and other EU, and of course some of them are OCs). This chapter will have some more action, so I truly hope you enjoy! Also, just to save all of us the trouble, I will simply post the translations of what the Wookiees will be saying instead of their roars haha. As always, I do not own Star Wars or its universe.

**Chapter 19: Fog of War**

_*Kashyyyk*_

After a while, the Rebel fleet came out of hyperspace in the Kashyyyk system and the deployment began. After the ships landed at the beachhead of Kachiro, tens of thousands of troops poured out, along with hundreds of different assortments of tanks, anti-aircraft equipment, their own aircraft, and secondary tactical equipment. The local Wookiee leaders from their legislative council had their own preparations near the beachhead; large barricades with plasma cannons built into them, reinforced bunker areas built into the mountains around the beachhead, along with dozens of Wookiee ornithopters. Thousands of wookiees joined the rebels in the preparation. The goal of the pre-battle cooperation was to make the area reinforced - but looking as though it was merely the Wookiees defenses. When the Empire's ships descended out of the sky, they would not likely be threatened by Wookiee barricades and some some hovercraft, but that's why it was imperative to disguise everything. The rebels concealed their numbers within the many, forests, mountains and valleys that surrounded Kachiro, and by the end of the day, things looked nearly perfect. As day turned to night, the fog rolled in and the rain picked up to give the encampments and eerie feeling about.

Anakin and his team had assembled in one of the mountain bunkers - one that conveniently surveyed the entirety of the beachhead. The whole of his Jedi team was present, as was Wu Zi Mu and some of his team, and General Peetarch; who had decided to keep young Han Solo as his own personal assistant, this was accepted by Anakin because they did not want a 10 year old on the front lines. They had grouped together with many of the Wookiee leaders, such as the chieftains of the cities and villages nearby including Tarfful who led Kachiro, Gumbaeki who led the village of Palsaang, Ashwarrump who was a member of the council in the capital of Rwookrrorro, and Chewbacca, a close friend of both Tarfful and Ashwarrump, and decorated warrior from the Clone Wars. All four of these Wookiees had fought with Master Yoda during the battle with the confederacy, and had the utmost respect for the Jedi Order.

As the group went over the battle plans, Jedi Master Rahm Kota approached Anakin, "General Skywalker, I need a moment."

Anakin nodded and the two walked to a side room, "What's going on Kota?"

"I need to inform you, that I must make a personal mission into the mountains tonight," Kota paused. "I have sensed something... A presence I've not felt since..." He drifted off.

"Felt what since when Kota? And what can be more important than the battle that could literally begin any moment now?"

"Skywalker, listen to me. If I am correct about who or what I sense, this could be a huge boon to us. I believe... I believe that it is my old Master..." He trailed off. Anakin studied Kota's face, unsure of what to think. This forced the old Jedi Master to continue. "I know I've been hard on you Anakin, but I am a bitter old man that's lost a lot in life, it's just how I am. What I know, is that apart from everything going on in this war, you are dealing with your own personal war. I know this because I have fought it myself since I was a child. The calculating nature of second guessing every single mistake you've made in the past... You cannot do this to yourself. This master I speak of was not the man that trained me as a padawan, but another of our Order. He helped guide me through the same conflict I had when I was your age. He left the order many years ago but he is very powerful and very wise. Trained by Master Yoda himself. If I am right, and he is here on Kashyyyk, it is my greatest hope that he will return to the Order and help you through this trying period as well."

Anakin did not show his reaction on his face, but he was perplexed, confused, touched, and curious about what Kota had just told him. Anakin knew that the rest of the council could still feel his inner conflict raging inside of him; and the incessant self doubt he was suffering from in the aftermath of Mandalore and his near death at the hands of Darth Exitium. If this old Jedi Master had helped Kota deal with his inner termoil, could he help Anakin? "Alright Master Kota, you may go. Do you have any idea where he is? Or how long you'll be gone?"

Kota smiled, "Oh yes, I have an idea of where he is. I don't think that will be the issue. I think getting him to rejoin the Order will be the trickier part." Kota bowed, threw his hood over his head and left the bunker without another word to anyone.

Anakin returned to the group and took his place next to Obi-Wan, General Peetarch was speaking. "... and so, combined Rebel and native efforts have built a protective energy shield set over the capital of Rwookrrorro, rendering any direct attack there, rather useless for the Empire. We're told that it can last over a month, and the rest of the continent between here and there is tree villages and the shadowlands. They will attack Kachiro, and we will be ready. This storm is rather perfect for us, it will conceal our forces even further. When they make contact and begin conflict with the Wookiee defense forces, we will make an opportune and timely strike with a flooding of the beachhead, an aerial bombing campaign of the bay to disrupt their reinforcements. They will undoubtedly have a large array of tanks, rebel spies tell us the Imperials will have a new prototype AT-TE walker. It is not something that we'll likely have seen before. RIS agents led by Wu Zi Mu will covertly travel behind enemy lines and weaken and slow the opposition in whatever way possible. Remember, this battle is merely a diversion to distract the Empire. We need only hold them here for maybe a day, however long it takes for them to land their cruisers and such across the bay a few miles. That way when our fleets arrive we will have the tactical advantage. With any luck, they will have had to surrender by the time our fleet sits in the sky. Admiral Ackbar has the fleet waiting on the the dark side of a moon at the edge of the system. When the Empire lands, we will make contact and they will join us. Regardless it is critical we do not let the Imperials advance further than the Kachiro beachhead. If they can take cover under the giant trees and travel to the capital through the Shadowlands, it will be far harder to expel them from the planet and earn a swift defeat. Are we all in agreement and understanding of the battle plans?"

Anakin could not help but feel very confident. Young as he may be, General Peetarch was clearly very advanced in his battle planning methods. He had earned his rank. 'Now,' Anakin thought to himself, 'if he can react quickly and decisively at a critical juncture during the battle, the Rebels may just have a true military genius to go along with Ackbar.' It was something that was clearly lacking at the moment. Many Imperial officers had served lengthy tours during the Clone Wars and had been university educated military men. While some had joined the Alliance, many officers had been flying on the seat of their pants during the early goings of the war, and none seemed to have the brilliance that Ackbar did, and he could not do everything. It seemed perhaps, that finally, the rebels had found another mind. "Yes sir. I commend you General. I believe that I will go inspect the camp, anyone that wishes to join is welcome."

Peetarch nodded, "Sounds good Master Skywalker. I'll come along with you."

"As will I," Obi-Wan added.

"If you would have me Master Jedi, I would like to join you too," added the Wookiee Chewbacca.

"Of course! Please, show me the defenses."

They bowed to the rest of the team as everyone else retired to their quarters. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Everren Peetarch departed the mountain stronghold...

_*Taris*_

Bellatus and Primus had discreetly made their way to Taris as their mastered had Ordered, with their hit list in hand. Their first target was General Crix Madine. Darth Exitium informed them he had been once been a field general, but was reassigned to head the Tarisian Defense Force. Apparently, he had been injured during a battle earlier during the midrim campaign, but he had fired several grenades from his launcher - some of which nearly killed Exitium. He had taken personal offense, and as part of their first test, he wanted him dead. Next was Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. Alderaan was one of the core worlds, very close to Coruscant, but since Organa made his allegiance public the planet had been embroiled in civil war, with many of the different royal houses allying between those loyal to the Empire and those to the Rebels. Exitium wanted Organa dead - it would be a horrible blow to the Rebel allied forces on his planet. Lastly, Senator Padme Skywalker. The wife of Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. The Chosen One. Darth Exitium's arch nemesis. Their stealth glider weaved them in and out of traffic. Taris was a world much like Coruscant with its endless skyscrappers, it had the galaxy's record far tallest building apparently. It was over a mile high! The two young Sith made their way to the RDF headquarters. Their plan had been simple. The Rebels revered the Jedi, and apart from the color of their blades, both Bellatus and Primus looked the part of the Jedi. Thus, in order to get close to all of their targets, they would discreetly approach them disguised as Jedi Knights. It seemed in-genius to both of them, so much so that it was to contain their excitement.

Shortly, they arrived at the the RDF and landed on a covert landing pad. Quickly and quietly they exited and moved into the large military building. Several Rebels saw the two of them, and saw their lightsabers and either smiled or nodded in acknowledgement. It was clear they had guessed correctly; the Rebels trusted anyone with a lightsaber. Making their way the complex, the found themselves outside of Madine's office speaking with his secretary. "Madam, my name is Jedi Master Aria Bellatus, and this is my apprentice Hroniss Primus, we are here to bring General Madine some intelligence we acquired while we were off world that says the Empire plans on attacking the Rebel capital within the next few weeks!"

The male secretary looked aghast, "Oh my lord, why didn't you send word before? The General will want to hear what you have to say immediately. He's in a meeting, but I will call his emergency line." The man scrambled about behind his desk and did not notice that Bellatus and Primus shared a coy smile. A few minutes later he turned back to them, "The General is on his way, it will only be a few moments."

Not later had she said this than the doors busted open with the General rushing through them. "Master Jedi, I understand you have some news for me? Please, quickly, come into my office."

Bellatus flashed her seductive smile at the scruffy-looking general, "Of course," and the two followed him in. Primus made sure to both close and _lock_ the door. They gathered around Madine's cluttered desk.

"So, what is this about? What intelligence do you have for me?"

Bellatus waved her hand over Madine, "You will tell your secretary to clear your schedule for the rest of the day, and then you will tell her to take the afternoon off."

For a moment, the General hesitated, but then he hit his telecom and spoke directly to his secretary, "Mattinson, clear my schedule for the day, I will be very busy. And then do yourself a favor, and take the day off. I will have no need of you."

If the secretary had considered this an odd request, he did not show and replied affirmatively before the trio heard him leave. Then he continued, as if this had not just occurred. "Now, what can you tell me? What is so important? What of the attack on Taris?"

Bellatus smiled as she playfully batted her eyelashes at the man, she covertly disabled his telecom. "Oh, you see we are here to inform you that _we_ are the attack on the planet." She pulled out her brilliant, bright, red lightsaber in an instant and slashed right through Madine, splitting him in two. She smiled and felt her emotions rise in excitement. "One down, two to go Primus. Let's move," she added and they departed without another word.

_*Skies above Kashyyyk*_

Darth Exitium's invasion fleets pulled out of hyperspace in the Kashyyyk system and they quickly began establishing a perimeter around the planet. There would be no need of a blockade. Once the Wookiee capital fell, it wouldn't be long before the rest of the planet's civilization collapsed. Exitium strode back and forth across the bridge with Admiral Thrawn and his officers looking at a holoscan of the planet before Thrawn interrupted the Sith's thoughts.

"My lord, please take a look at this. It would appear as if the capital has some sort of very powerful energy shield protecting it. We could undoubtedly destroy it, but it could take weeks - maybe even months! The generals and I concur that the best choice available would be to land our invasion forces here," he indicated the Kachiro bay beachhead, "the Wookiees likely have a battlement built here, but nothing that our new walkers can't handle. Once we secure the beachhead, we will be able to use the planet's infamous Shadowlands as cover as we make our way across the continent on our way to the capital of Rwookrrorro."

Exitium merely nodded, this seemed to be the correct strategy. Once the Wookiees were enslaved he would be able to use them to help build the empire's new great superweapon... "Very well Admiral, prepare the invasion forces. I will personally head down to the planet and lead our forces."

"At once my lord. Sir, before you go to ready yourself, I'd like you to meet someone. This is General Adamantius Snowden, he will be the officer in command of the ground forces. He is able, and quite trustworthy," Thrawn added, acknowledging their previous conversation. Stepping in front of Thrawn stood a handsome man with pointed, devilish eyes and an angular face and hook for a nose - though Exitium could not tell his age. While his skin was young, flush, and tanned, his hair was as white as Hoth. He was quite attractive, but there was something... sinister about him. Exitium instantly took a liking to him. "Well met General, I look forward to seeing your work in battle. Let us make quick work of the giant bears of this planet and get back to destroying the Rebel Alliance."

Snowden smiled, "Yes my lord. It will be my greatest pleasure."

Exitium nodded, and went to go prepare himself, but stopped quickly and turned around "General Snowden, please send a scout recon team. They are to take out any remaining rebel agents if they come across them."

"It will be done Lord Exitium. Please meet me in the hanger bay when you are ready," Snowden added before giving a slight bow with his head.

_*In the mountains of Kashyyyk*_

Rahm Kota had been given access to one of the Wookiees' Ornithopters, a buzzing aerial vehicle of some sort, and he was flying into the mountains right into the thick of the storm. Despite the fact that it was storming, the fog made it nigh on impossible to see further than 5 feet in front of him. Luckily they had installed topical radar exactly for this reason. He flew on for what seemed like hours, as the presence in his mind grew stronger and stronger. Kota was quite sure he was right. There could be no mistaking it. As he glided above a valley, lightning struck several times and illuminated the whole valley and its surrounding mountains. At the top of one of them sat a unique looking miniature of a Jedi Temple, but as soon as the lightning passed, Kota could see nothing once more. He reached out trying to feel the edges of the mountain around him, and let the force guide him. With an incredibly amount of will power, he was able to successfully navigate the ridges and the storm and he landed awkwardly on a muddy, slope area near the temple. If his old Master were anywhere, this was as good of a place as anywhere to start.

Keeping his hood up to cover his face from the rain, he slowly ascended the mountain. He ensured his lightsaber was still on his side, in a storm as strong as this, the wind just might carry it off. As he reached an entrance, he pounded on the door. Several other times afterwards, yet still no answer. He ignited his green blade and slashed open the door. He entered the temple but did not disengage his blade, it was dark inside, although a few torches had been lit. He walked silently down a dark hallway, Kota reached an opening that appeared to lead to a larger chamber. Suddenly a large feline humanoid darted in front of him and engaged his blade, a double-hilted lightsaber that had a unique feature it to it - a pure silver blade. He swiftly swung one of his blades at Kota, who reacted quickly and parried the blow while holding his ground. Pulling back his hood, he revealed his face. Instantly, the mysterious man took a step back and studied Kota's aging, war-worn face. Both of their lightsabers still engaged, but there was a moment of recognition.

"Rahm Kota... I have not seen you in quite sometime. Though, I haven't seen much of anyone in a long time. Come, I will make us some tea," he added before turning off his blade. He waved his hand across the room and torches lit up everywhere, and he stepped into the light. Fully revealing himself, a bipedal feline man with orange fur with black stripes stood before Kota wearing dark grey robes. He was a Tigrosian. He began walking across the chamber to a small kitchen, and Kota followed. "So, what brings you in search of me Kota?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that question _Master_ Pantero Kaleko," Kota put emphasis on the word 'Master,' likely in an attempt to remind the man of his former Order.

He merely grunted in response as he began preparing the blue shadowland lily tea. Kaleko was infamous as the resident tea master of the Jedi Order during his time, and Kota smirked at this memory. "I do not know what makes you think I will change my mind. Don't you think I would have returned during the Clone Wars if I had wanted to do anymore than I have?"

"No. Because I know you Master. You may have left the Order, but you haven't abandoned your connection to the force. You are still very in tune, I can feel it. You knew that something was behind the veil, beyond the shroud of the darkside, and you refused to be a part of it. You saw the corruption in the Republic senate for years before you left the order, and the rest of us were simply too blind. You are a Gray Jedi, but a Jedi you remain. And if ever there was a time to return, it would be now. Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One of the prophecy, he needs guidance. Guidance that can only ever come from one who has walked the line between both sides. You once helped me, and I ask that you return to help the one who can restore balance to the force," Kota pleaded this with added emphasis.

The elder Tigrosian took a moment to ponder this before looking out of his window into the gloomy storm of the night. He closed his eyes, "I have heard of Skywalker's exploits. Immensely talented, with an incredibly large ego to go along with it. If I join you, will he listen? How have Yoda and Obi-Wan been his council to no avail?"

"Neither of them know the path he takes. Neither of them understand the fine line he walks in his mind everyday. You do. They are great Masters, no one doubts that. But Anakin needs a certain kind of help. One that you can give him."

Pantero and Kota's eyes met and they starred at each other for a while without speaking. Slowly, Pantero began nodding and pacing around the kitchen. "It has been some time since I was last an active member of the Jedi Order. But if you believe I can be of service to young Anakin Skywalker and help him achieve his destiny, then I must return... But let us depart in the morning, I do not wish to travel by Ornithopter in this weather at night. Come, let me show you to where you can sleep," he drifted off as he turned and walked back into the center of the temple, and Kota followed. He was relieved. His absence from the team was not without merit. He had succeeded. He only hoped that the Empire had not attacked in the time he was gone...

_*Kachiro Beachhead*_

Anakin walked through the rebel camps scattered throughout the misty valleys and nestled within the mountains. The troops were eager for battle. It was written all over them. Even as the storm got them wet and kept them from getting tons of rest, it was clear that they were ready. At a moment's notice, they'd be ready.

He pressed on, following Chewbacca as he led Anakin, Obi-Wan, and General Peetarch through the entirety of the encampment. Anakin turned to Chewbacca, "So tell my Chewbacca, what have things been like for you and your people in the past few months? What has transpired since the battle during the Clone Wars?"

"Well, after we were able to help Master Yoda escape, the Imperial forces tried to enslave us. Indeed, they were able to take many of my people off world to work on a new project they have planned. We fought an underground campaign, using the Shadowlands as our base, they were unable to find or track us. The clones have no understanding of our world like we do. They could not have stopped us or found us even if they wanted to. Eventually when your reinforcements arrived on the world 6 months ago or so, the Imperials decided it was better off to abandon the world. It... surprises many of my people that they have even bothered to return..."

Anakin nodded, it was curious that they had fallen for the trap if they had already suffered setbacks in trying to enslave the Wookiees. But, this knowledge from Chewbacca perhaps put things in perspective. The Imperials had a new project? What kind of project? Why was it so imperative to get Wookiees to work on it? Wookiees were widely known as very strong and strong willed beings, but why was the Empire going out of its way to enslave them? It was curious. Most curious.

"It is very... interesting," Obi-Wan added. "We must have our intelligence agents look into this secret project the Empire is working on."

"I agree," Peetarch said in acknowledgement.

The group continued through the Rebel and Wookiee camps greeting the troops to some "hooahs!" and "oorahs!" Eventually, they found themselves strolling along the shoreline. The four had just been talking about everything from their Republic days pre-Clone Wars, different missions they'd gone on since then; and of course, the future of the galaxy. At some point Anakin turned to Peetarch and asked him, "So Peetarch, how exactly did you advance through the ranks so quickly? Obviously I recognize your keen abilities and knowledge of combat, but most men Obi-Wan's age haven't reached general yet!" Anakin added as a jab to his old Master.

"Oh ha ha Anakin... Perhaps it is because I am not that old," Obi-Wan retorted while chuckling.

Peetarch continued, "I can't really explain it honestly. The Onderonion people have long been a warring people. And the men that came with me to join the rebels have all proved their worth to the Rebellion. To answer your question, we put our heads down and worked hard. I spent some time at the old Military Academies before the Republic fell, and I guess my work thus far has shown Admiral Ackbar enough."

"Where else have you led Rebel forces?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Well first I fought in the liberation of Ithor under you Master Kenobi, but I was still a Lieutenant Colonel. I got a Medal of Valor for saving some of my fellow troops from behind enemy lines. Then at the Defense of Christophsis I got my first big promotion to Brigadier General after I showed skill in out holding out in an abandoned outpost under heavy siege with only 9 men left with me. We were surrounded by hundreds of clones, but eventually we were able to hem and haw out way out that mess. I've had some close calls, but managed to use survival instincts and a little luck to get out of them. It's been enough for Ackbar to take me under his wing and show me the ropes. I've learned a lot from him in the past few months," Peetarch responded.

Then out of nowhere young Han Solo sprinted his way over to their location on the beach. As he approached, he was shouting something through the storm, "General! Major Annaman says that Imperial ships have entered the atmosphere! It's happening!"

Peetarch nodded and began barking orders to Han. Anakin smiled, and then he reached out into the force to get a sense of his surroundings and where the Imperials may be. Suddenly, he felt a strong dark aura nearby, it took a moment for him to realize - Exitium was there. And very near. "Obi-Wan... I believe that Darth Exitium is certainly among them."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, I felt his presence as well. Nothing we can deal with right now. They'll be here soon, we need to get ready."

The two Jedi turned and began to return towards the encampments when suddenly something occurred that made Han jump out of his shoes. "HEY! LOOK OUT!" But he was not talking to them, but rather Chewbacca. Several Imperial scouts had made their way across the bay and were crouched in the water along the shore taking aim. Peetarch took cover behind a log, while Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly changed direction. But it was not quick enough, and the Imperials began firing at Chewbacca, and in the blink of an eye, Han Solo and his small childish body ran into the Wookiee and managed to move him just enough so that the blaster bolts missed him, and they both took cover behind the log as well. Anakin force leaped off at the scout troopers, igniting his blade in the air, and Obi-Wan sprinted behind him. In an instant, they made quick work of the would-be assassins with their shimmering blue blades, and rejoined the others.

"Well, they will likely know that there is some rebel presence here now - although I assume they always thought there'd be a small contingent left. Looks like it really is a good thing the storm is pounding away. We'll need the extra cover. Come, let us get all the troops prepared," Obi-Wan said, and the group all complied and returned to camp.

As they hurried back up the beach, Chewbacca took a moment to thank Han, "Young human, I cannot thank you enough for saving me. I would hold a feast to honor you in my house with my entire family if war were not upon us. Thus, I can only solemnly promise you that we shall celebrate you once this conflict is over."

The 10 year old looked flushed and embarrassed completely unaware of what to say. "Well Mr. Chewbacca, I-I-I- that's fine. I was just doing what anyone would do." Chewbacca roared with gratitude and pride, picked up Han and threw him on his back as they hurried to meet up with Anakin and the others.

Things moved quickly after they returned to the camps. Alarms rang throughout, cheers erupted, soldiers hurrying off to different destinations. Wookiees began filing in along the beachhead and patrolling the coastline. Ornithopters began buzzing around the sky and they did some recon missions to locate just where the Empire was setting up. Several clicks west, on an island in the archipelago. Soon enough though, the recon teams saw the Imperial numbers march out of the Star Destroyers. Thousands upon thousands, tank after tank, walker after walker. Their invasion fleet easily matched tit for tat that of the rebels. As they prepared to leave, they saw the Imperials preparing to traverse the 2-3 miles of water that stood between the two forces, thus the scouts returned back to the rebel camps. Upon hearing this news, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Peetarch took shelter in their command bunker that overlooked the whole beachhead, while Chewbacca took a post on the beach with his fellow Wookiees. It was coming. Any moment now.

Then suddenly, without warning, the explosions began erupting on the beach. Long range missiles, undoubtedly being fired from the Imperials new walkers, blasted apart some of the Wookiee barricades. This continued for quite sometime, but before long, Imperial troops appeared on hovercraft transports and they started pouring onto the beachhead. At this point the Wookiees began their semi-assault. Hundreds of them charged down the beach while getting cover from others that held their positions on the higher ground. The Wookiees met the Stormtroopers head on in a colossal thud of power. Wookiees using traditional vibroblades and dual-hilt swords made a huge impact on the frontline of the clones as they had not been prepared for hand to hand combat clearly. The Wookies pushed the clones almost all the way to the shoreline. Cover fire from the Wookiees on the higher ground helped them for a while, but it didn't take long for the stormtroopers to regroup as more and more hovercraft flooded their numbers and they were able to advance up the beach.

"General, at what point would you like rebel forces to begin engaging hostiles?" Peetarch asked Anakin.

"Not quite yet. I want more clones on the beach, and then I want our bombers to do a few runs, then we can flood the beachhead," Anakin responded confidently.

"Yes General."

The battle continued unabashed, and the Wookiees did more than hold their own. Holding the higher ground was key for them, as even though the Stormtroopers outnumbered them more than 4 to 1, they were not able to advance very far up the beachhead. Slowly but surely however, the Imperials drove them back. With aid from their tanks and walkers, the Wookiees simply could not hold the line forever. Anakin recognized this and saw their moment hitting the telecom, "Bomber squadrons; 1, 2, 4, 7, and 9, head out and clear the beach. I want the Imperials to be completely blindsided. Do two runs, one clearing the beach, the next wiping out their reinforcements along the shoreline. GO!"

Within moments, the bombers appeared and began their job. And they executed it to near perfection. The first run took all of the stormtroopers completely off guard as they got slaughtered. They were scrambling, and many of them were falling back to the shoreline, and Anakin couldn't help but smirk as they were falling perfectly into his trap. The second ran happened, and it looked more like fireworks. All the tanks, AT-TE walkers, and hovercraft transports that had established a position on the shore were no more. They were lit up in a majestic eruption of explosions. "Now, General Peetarch, instruct them men to reinforce the Wookiees, you are now in command. Obi-Wan, lets go meet up with the others." Anakin and Obi-Wan gave Peetarch a bow, and they departed to hit the battlefield.

Once on the ground there was a lot of chaos. Wounded being transported, reinforcements filing into different positions along the beach, Jedi generals barking out orders left and right, and before long the next wave of stormtroopers landed on the beach. Anakin heard a shout of pain, and saw that Aayla Secura had taken a blaster bolt to the leg and he sprinted over to her where Kellan Veir was kneeling over her trying to help.

"Master, what can I do?

"Master Secura, are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nothing Kellan, and yes Master Kenobi, I'm fine. I need transport up to the hospital, but I'll be fine. Kellan, stick by Obi-Wan and Anakin. Listen to them, and follow their orders."

Kellan nodded, "Yes Master. I won't let you down."

Aayla smiled sadly, "Oh I know you won't," she said as a rebel medic team arrived and whisked her off to safety.

"Alright Kellan, you're on me," Anakin said, "Lets head to the frontline."

The trio of Jedi took a squad of rebel troops and headed down the beachhead. K'Kruhk and Ahsoka led a team on the far side of the beach, and Anakin believed that they could more than hold their own, so they headed right to the front and led the combined Rebel and Wookiee troops. Sprinting through, Anakin lunged at the stormtroopers - the clones he once fought alongside - and began slicing and dicing them with ease. As did Obi-Wan and Kellan. Their timely arrival coincided with a downhill push from the Rebels, and this momentum gave them a great advantage over the Empire.

All along the beachhead the Rebels drove hard, pushing and pushing, trying to drive the Empire back into the water and eventually across the bay. Anakin couldn't have been happier with how the battle had turned out thus far. Their primary objective had been preventing the Empire from reaching the cover of the Shadowlands by taking the beachhead. Not only had they done this, but they had practically prevented the Empire from even getting a foothold on the beach since the rebels revealed themselves. As Anakin fell to the back of the line, Peetarch contacted him.

"General Skywalker, we've received reports from Wu Zi Mu and his men that more reinforcements are on their way. And they are led by what appears -" but he was cutoff before he could finish. The Empire was jamming them, which was not good. Who was leading them? Could it be - ?

Before Anakin could finish that thought, he heard Obi-Wan exclaim, "Anakin, look out!"

Anakin turned around and it was if time slowed to a crawl. An odd, elongated blur that stretched out from the middle of the bay until it was right in front of him. A face with green-but-graying eyes with a devilish grin and anger seemingly permanently etched into his features stared right into Anakin's bright blue eyes. For a moment, just a moment... They recognized each other with respect. And then it was gone.

Darth Exitium lunged legs first directly at Anakin and hit him directly in the chest with such force that Anakin hit the ground skidding along the sand. Exitium used the force to continue propelling the duo as they glared into each other's eyes with loathing. Feeling his back getting worn from the pressure, Anakin stuck his metal arm into the sand to stop the skidding which launched Exitium soaring into the air way past Anakin's position. The young Jedi Master rose igniting his vibrant blue lightsaber awaiting what was to come. 25 feet away from him where Exitium had landed, he too rose, shrugging off his dark robes he ignited his two black blades that occasionally haunted Anakin's dreams. In an instant the two closed the gap between them and their lightsabers clashed in an epic sound of thunder.

Anakin was quick to take the offensive, stabbing and hacking at Exitium. The dark sneer that sat across Exitium's face was all that was in Anakin's mind. Exitium swung high, which Anakin ducked under and countered with a low slash trying to hurt Exitium's leg. His blade skimmed the side of the Sith's lower left leg, and Exitium howled in pain. Obviously, he used this as fuel in their duel and the tide then turned, as he went on the offensive.

Lightning erupted out of his fingertips, and Anakin almost was not quick enough to use his lightsaber to block it. He attempted to slowly push himself forward against Exitium's power, but evidently they had reached a standstill in the battle. Then, without warning Anakin saw a violet blade ignite in midair as young Kellan Veir jumped in to attempt to distract Exitium. In this he was able to do so successfully as Exitium had to stop his force lightning assault on Anakin to turn his attention to the Padawan. Briefly, Kellan was able to deflect and parry some of the Sith's attacks, but it was clear he was overmatched. By the time Anakin returned to Exitium, the Sith grabbed Kellan with force choke and sent him flying back into the midst of the battle zone between Rebels and Imperials. Thus once again, it was Anakin vs. Exitium.

Their blades met once more with such ferocity that anyone else around them would have hit the ground. Anakin's Blue blade crossed in between the two black blades of Exitium's that were protecting the Sith's torso. They held this position, just trying to force the other into submission. Finally, Exitium broke it and went on the offensive and slashed across Anakin's body that Anakin was only barely able to evade. This cat and mouse game continued unrelentingly as they moved up and down and all across the beachhead. Eventually Anakin attempted the same move he had used in sparring practice with Kellan as he jumped over Exitium while slashing at his head. Landing, he planted his feet and spun around hoping to deliver a blow across the Sith's back but once more it was as if time had reached a stand still. As Anakin had turned, he found one of Exitium's blades almost at his neck; he doubted if he would be able to block it in time.

Then suddenly, a pure silver lightsaber was ignited just in time and it held Exitium's black blade mere inches away from Anakin's throat. The look of shock on Exitium's face was matched only by Anakin's. Who was this mysterious savior? He turned his head slightly and found a tall, orange and black feline man, with a gray hood over his head. "Greetings, Anakin Skywalker. My name is Pantero Kaleko, and I am here to help you." Anakin was stunned, but thankful, and the two men then turned to engage the young Sith Lord known as Darth Exitium...

* * *

**Please review! :D**


End file.
